Caminos cruzados
by RamiroUzumaki
Summary: Naruto se encuentra sumergido en una gran depresión. El reconocimiento de la gente como héroe de la gran guerra no fue suficiente. Ella parece tener todo lo que él necesita, pero.. ¿estará dispuesto a darle una oportunidad de entrar en su corazón? -NaruIno-
1. La soledad que desespera

_**Capítulo 1: La soledad que desespera**_

Dos largos años pasaron desde el final de la gran guerra ninja. La derrota de Madara Uchiha por parte mía y de Sasuke le puso un punto final a un evento repleto de desgracias.

Por suerte, tras la guerra, forjé un buen vínculo con Sasuke. Nos volvimos muy amigos, pero a la vez seguíamos siendo rivales. No soportaba estar a sus espaldas, ni tampoco el estar tras la mía.

Eran tiempos de paz; las 5 grandes naciones se mantenían unidas para preservar un ambiente hostil y de respeto mutuo. Las misiones seguían en pie; había muchos ninjas desertores que huyeron de sus aldeas tras estar en desacuerdo con los regímenes de los kages y causaban estragos a otros pueblos junto con sus aldeanos.

Las frecuencias de las mismas variaban, quizás no había que hacer misiones todos los días, pero algunas llevaban semanas en terminarlas.

Una tarde libre me senté en Ichiraku a comer un tazón de ramen, y me llevé una gran sorpresa con la llegada de Shikamaru.

-¿Lo único que haces es pasar los días aquí?- dijo Shikamaru entre risas.

Me causó algo de gracia, ya que tenía razón. No hacía otra cosa que estar sentado en Ichiraku comiendo o jugar videojuegos en mi casa en mis días libres.

-Puede ser... ¿Como estás tu Shikamaru?- pregunté con indagación, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que tenía algo que contarme.

-Bien, ¿te molesta que me siente aquí?- preguntó señalando el banquillo.

-No, adelante. -afirmé.

Lo sabía. Algo había ocurrido y el había aparecido para contarme. En ese momento, sentí una curiosidad bastante grande, ya que si se trataba de algo insignificante podía decírmelo parado y retirarse.

Pasaron los segundos y Shikamaru no emitía ninguna palabra. Ya comenzaba a impacientarme.

\- Y... ¿Que te trae aquí por Ichiraku?- Pregunté con cierta incentidumbre.

\- Vi que estabas sentado y decidí acompañarte, tengo que hacer algo de tiempo.

No había señales de que quiera acotar algo. Lo noté con serenidad y sin ninguna emoción de contarme algo nuevo. Quizá solamente quería acompañarme en el almuerzo. Pero a su vez era raro de él acercarse de esa forma.

\- ¿Como van las cosas con Temari?

Al menos debía preguntarle algo sobre su vida. Me incomodaba que esté sentado a mi lado sin emitir ninguna palabra.

\- Bien, ahora se encuentra aquí en la aldea. A la noche iremos al cine y luego a cenar algo al BBQ - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo noté contento al darme esa respuesta demostrando su felicidad con Temari. Habían comenzado a salir meses después de la gran guerra ninja y se mantenían muy estables. Si bien eran como el agua y el aceite, se querían mucho.

-¡Que bueno! Yo tengo planeado una maratón de videojuegos a la noche así que la pasaré igual o mejor que tú - le dije bromeando.

Shikamaru soltó una leve risa y al instante me hizo una pregunta inesperada.

-¿Tu piensas alguna vez salir con alguien o pasarás toda tu vida jugando videojuegos?

Su pregunta me sonó muy extraña. ¿Era una pregunta normal, o quería insinuarme algo?

\- Que chistoso -respondí mientras tragaba los fideos que tenía en la boca- Tú solo eres el que está saliendo con alguien.

 **Si.** Era un tema del que no me gustaba hablar. Nunca fui bueno con las mujeres. Todos me veían como el payaso del grupo y el niño inmaduro que siempre fui. Había salido algunas veces con chicas, pero la mayoría no soportó mi forma de ser. Siempre había sido rechazado o solamente había tenido sexo con mujeres diferentes algunas noches. Pero nunca había salido formalmente con alguien.

\- He visto a Sasuke con Hinata en el parque hace un rato -dijo mientras se llevaba un cigarro a la boca- deben estar saliendo o algo por el estilo.

 **En ese instante, el corazón se me paralizó.** ¡¿Sasuke con Hinata?! ¿Es en serio? No podía creerlo. Me quedé congelado mirando el tazón de ramen a punto de terminarse. Un sentimiento muy extraño se expandía a través de mi pecho. ¿Era envidia? ¿Era enojo porque el estaba saliendo con Hinata? Era muy temprano para precipitarme, ya que Shikamaru solo estaba contándome algo que él había visto. Decidí tranquilizarme y responder demostrando poco interés.

\- Lo dudo -dije serenamente- Además, hasta lo que sé, Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

\- Pero el no de ella -respondió rápidamente- Ino me contó que Hinata y Sasuke han estado saliendo hace semanas.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sasuke había comenzado algo que yo no había podido lograr nunca. Sakura-chan me había rechazado siempre y con otras mujeres siempre había fracasado para tener una relación. En cambio Sasuke ya había comenzado a forjar un vínculo con alguien. Lo peor era que Hinata siempre me ha parecido una chica linda. Lo envidié en ese momento.

\- Oye Naruto, ¿Estás bien?

Me había quedado un rato callado sin decir nada, la pregunta de Shikamaru me hizo reaccionar.

\- Lo siento, estaba pensando la situación -no pude evitar sonar desanimado- La verdad es que ver que todos encuentran a alguien con quien compartir sus vidas me alegra, pero yo sigo igual.

\- Hey, pero no te desanimes. Todo llega para el que sabe esperar. -dió una palmada en mi espalda y enseguida volteó mirando el reloj del negocio- Debo irme, anímate, luego nos vemos-se retiró-.

Como si fuera tan fácil no estar desanimado. Decidí pagarle a Teuchi-san e irme a caminar un rato.

Estuve pensando mucho. ¿Por qué a mi no me tocaba estar con alguien? No quería cambiar mi forma de ser para agradarle a ninguna mujer. Pero me puse a pensar todo el tiempo que desperdiciaba sin hacer nada, jugando videojuegos o comiendo y prefería compartirlo con alguien.

Sakura me había rechazado siempre así que mis sentimientos por ella ya no eran más que amistad. No sentía nada por ninguna kunoichi. Cuando levanté la cabeza vi que estaba muy nublado, casi por empezar a llover.

De repente escuché un grito.

\- ¡Hola Naruto! ¿Como te va?

Voltié para ver quién era. Se trataba de Ino, quien estaba muy bien vestida. Nunca la había visto tan arreglada y maquillada.

\- Hola Ino.. -respondí con un nudo en la garganta-.

\- ¿Sucede algo? Esa no es la energía con la que estás siempre.

Noté una especie de interés en su pregunta. Quizá debía contarle por lo que estaba pasando. Necesitaba a alguien que me escuche.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que.. -en ese momento escuché a alguien llegar-.

\- ¡Oh Hola Sai! -dijo Ino dando un pequeño brinco, se la notaba muy feliz de verlo.

Sai había llegado a la florería y la saludó a Ino con un beso. En ese momento me pregunté si era una broma o qué. Pues no podía creer que había otra pareja en cuestión. Apreciar ese momento me hizo sentir peor que antes.

\- Hola Naruto. ¿Que haces aquí en la florería? -me preguntó con tono amenazante.

En ese momento no sabía si quedarme callado y mirando el suelo o responderle invitándolo a pelear. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarme así? Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo y suficiente mal humor tenía. Pero inhale y exhale profundamente para luego contestar.

\- Nada, pasaba por aquí de casualidad y me crucé a Ino.. -le respondí con la mirada baja, preferí evitar un problema.

\- Sai, Naruto estaba por contarme algo -se dirigió a él agarrándolo el brazo- ¿Podrías esperar un minuto?

\- No, Ino. -negó rotundamente- No hay tiempo para charlas. Debemos estar en treinta minutos en el cine o perderemos la función.

Mi cara fue consumida por una tristeza enorme. Otra pareja más que iba al cine. Ya no aguantaba más estar parado ahí frente a los dos así que opté por retirarme.

\- Debo irme, los dejo solos -no quité la mirada del piso al decirles esto- que tengan una linda velada.

\- Espera Naruto.. ¿estás bien? -preguntó Ino con preocupación.

Estaba sorprendido por el interés que demostraba una persona con la cual no me llevaba muy bien. Ino tenía una personalidad muy fuerte. Era histérica, inestable, tenía muchas obligaciones y cuando se enojaba, no te volvía a hablar. También, era una persona muy caprichosa.

\- Estoy bien, de veras. Adiós. -voltié para irme caminando hacia mi casa.

\- Larguémonos Ino. -Sai la tomó de la mano y al voltearme, vi como se fueron caminando para el otro lado, riéndose.

Llegué a mi casa, me desvestí y me tiré en la cama, tomé una pequeña siesta y me levanté con el ruido de unas carcajadas en la calle. Giré para ver el reloj y marcaban las nueve de la noche. Me sentía muy triste y sobre todo, muy solo.

Creo que desde que había hablado con Shikamaru a la tarde tuve un cambio de humor repentino y me llenó de tristeza el darme cuenta todo el tiempo que había perdido jugando videojuegos. Era mi alternativa para escapar de esta soledad. Me engañaba a mi mismo.

Pero esa noche no tenía ganas de jugar. Así que me preparé un ramen instantáneo y cuando terminé, dirigí mi mirada hacia un costado. Al mirar por la ventana, vi la que la luna estaba resplandeciente. Se encontraba con un brillo abismal y quedé encantado al verla. Me quedé cinco minutos observándola y pensando. ¿Que me deparará el destino?

Llegaron las once y media de la noche y junto con la hora cayó un diluvio muy grande. Aproveché el ruido de la lluevia para relajarme y me dirigí para ponerme mi pijama para dormir. Próximo a eso, me dirigí al baño, terminé de cepillarme los dientes y fui a servirme un vaso con agua. En ese momento, **escucho que golpean la puerta**. Me pregunté quién podía ser a estas horas de la noche. Nunca venían a visitarme tan tarde.

Mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, iba pensando quien podía ser. Estaba casi seguro que eran Shikamaru o Sasuke para comentarme de alguna misión de último momento. De todas formas, sea quien sea, no iba a cambiar mi forma de sentirme en ese momento. Aunque si tuviera que elegir algunos de ellos dos, prefería a Sasuke. Me moría por preguntarle sobre su situación actual con Hinata. Asomé mi ojo por la ranura de la puerta y vi un tapado negro. Evidentemente muy parecido al del Uchiha. Coloqué las llaves en la ranura y abrí la puerta.

\- Hola, Naruto..

* * *

• Este es el primer capítulo de esta historia. Pienso hacer aproximadamente 7 u 8, pero quién sabe.. Quizás pueda estirarla o acortarla.

• Espero críticas para mi historia. Depende de ustedes que pueda mejorar en esto. Es mi primer fanfic.

• Saludos! Espero que les guste.

RamiroUzumaki, dattebayo!


	2. Relatos de madrugada

_**Capítulo 2: Relatos de madrugada**_

\- Hola, Naruto...

En ese momento, el corazón se me congeló. No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Me sentía como la primera vez que había conseguido dominar el Rasengan, totalmente impresionado e incluso maravillado.

-Emm.. piensas responderme? -Preguntó con tono de intriga

No podía quitarle la mirada de encima de lo sorprendido que estaba. La combinación de su tapado de cuero negro con la lluvia de fondo es algo que no voy a poder olvidar. Pero ya no podía quedarme quieto sin decir nada.

\- Ino... Pero, ¿que haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar con Sai o en tu casa durmiendo? - en ese momento, fui interrumpido de forma veloz.

\- Sai tuvo un llamado de último momento por parte de Yamato-sensei para seguir trabajando en su jutsu de sellos.. -suspiró- ..en fin... tampoco quiero hablar mucho de él.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿acaso no fue una linda velada? -pregunté de forma rápida.

No podía salir de mi asombro. Aún me costaba entender la situación que estaba enfrentando. La persona con la que peor me llevaba en la aldea estaba en la puerta de mi casa preocupada por la situación que había ocurrido por la tarde.

-Naruto, no vine para hablar de Sai, vine para saber de ti, ¿que te está pasando?. El Naruto que vi por la tarde no es el mismo que se suele ver correteando por la aldea o discutiendo porque su ramen no está del todo bien cocinado.

-Eh, nada, no sé -en ese momento me sonrojé- en realidad...

-¿En realidad...?

No sabía que decirle. En realidad si, sabía perfectamente lo que me pasaba. Pero no sabía si decírcelo. No era una persona de mi confianza y en mi entorno a la única persona que sentía que podía contarle algún problema, era a Iruka-sensei o incluso a Sakura-chan.

-¿Puedo pasar? Me estoy mojando. Está lloviendo muy fuerte.

-¿Pasar? eh.. ¡Si!¡Claro! Adelante.. -le señalé con la mano para donde tenía que ir-.

Cerré la puerta en el instante que Ino entró a mi casa. En cuanto entró, lo primero que hizo fue sacarse el tapado mojado que cargaba con ella. Mi cabeza aún no asimilaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues me parecía algo totalmente inesperado y fuera de lo normal.

Después de mirar como goteaba el tapado, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella con cara de asombro. ¿el motivo? no podía fingirlo, estaba vestida con una pollera color violeta y una remera negra que dejaba a la vista su abdomen marcado.

Finalmente, elevé un poco la mirada y quedé impresionado con el tamaño de su busto, no eran tan grandes como las de Hinata, pero eran de un tamaño ideal.

En ese momento, Ino interrumpió mi silencio de asombro con una pregunta.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

Esa pregunta me devolvió a tierra. Pude entrar en razón y responderle.

-¡Si! Es solo que...-me quedé mudo

-¿Solo que, que?

\- Eh.. Solo que.. esto... ah, que del tapado está cayendo agua.. ¡Si! ¡Eso! Y debo limpiarlo...

-Naruto.. ¿que te sucede? ¿te sientes bien?

Los nervios me comían. No podía dejar de mirarla. Nunca la había visto de esa forma, y estaba sentada en frente mío.. Tan linda.. Tan arreglada.. Y yo.. Bueno.. Con mi pijama y mi sombrero para dormir. Por primera vez en la vida, sentí vergüenza de estar en esta situación.

-¡Si! Estoy bien.. Solo que tu estás arreglada y... ¡mirame a mi! En pijama y con mi sombrero.. -largué una sonrisa- ¡Si que me agarraste desprevenido! -terminé.

-Me había dejado muy intrigada como te había visto hoy.. así que decidí venir a visitarte.

-¿Tus padres no te esperan esta noche? -pregunté apoyándome sobre el lavamanos.

-No.. les dije que pasaría la noche en casa de Sai y en fin.. -se acomodó el pelo- ¡aquí estoy! -cerró con una sonrisa-

En ese momento largué una gran sonrisa, de aquellas que me caracterizaban. Me sentí feliz de verla, y me pareció raro. ¿Yo? ¿feliz de ver a Ino? Ni en un millón de años. Pero si debía admitir que se encontraba muy bella en ese momento.

-Que mal. En fin.. ¡podemos hacer noche de relatos! -dije con entusiasmo- Voy a preparar un café porque presiento que esto será divertido. -dije con una sonrisa de punta a punta-

La vi reír y miró hacia la pared por unos segundos. Una vez que volvió a dirigirme la mirada, me respondió.

-Es un trato, Uzumaki. Habrá noche de relatos, pero quiero mi café. -me dijo levantándome una ceja-.

-Yamanaka.. ¡dalo por hecho! -dije elevando mi pulgar-.

Y así comenzo una noche totalmente diferente. Pasamos horas y horas con la lluvia de fondo y bebiendo café hablando de nuestros problemas y actividades que realizábamos.

Me contó como comenzó su relación con Sai. Él le había pedido tener una cita por primera vez y a la semana ya empezaron a salir oficialmente, pero tuvieron un problema. Sai se volvió una persona sobreprotectora y muy posesiva. No le permitía tener contacto con hombres que estuviesen en su lista negra.

Raramente, yo era uno de ellos. ¿Por qué Sai no quería que hable con Ino? Me resultó muy extraño cuando me lo contó. En fin, yo no tenía ninguna pretención con ella e incluso era imposible que estuviésemos juntos. Ella es una persona muy trabajadora, posee un negocio familiar que mantener, y yo.. paso mis días jugando videojuegos o comiendo ramen.

Me pareció muy lindo de su parte que me contara todos sus problemas como si fuese su mejor amigo, aunque perfectamente sabía que no lo era y que ese lugar ocupaba Shikamaru.

De mi parte, le dije lo que me pasaba. Le conté que me sentía solo. Que no tenía alguien con quien compartir mis penas y glorias, no tenía alguien que me sostenga cuando me esté cayendo. El ser el héroe de la gran guerra no llenaba el vacío que me atacaba por dentro.

Hablo del mismo vacío que los videojuegos llenaban momentáneamente, aquel que necesitaba una pieza para terminar su rompecabezas. Pero llegó un momento que la charla tomó un rumbo un poco desviado de lo que me sucedía en lo personal y empezó a hacerme un cuestionario sobre mis gustos en las mujeres.

-Naruto, para tí, ¿que debería tener una mujer? -me preguntó llevándose una mano a la mejilla y apoyando el codo sobre la mesa.

-Mmm, buena pregunta. Creo que necesito a alguien que comparta mi humor y no le de vergüenza la persona que soy, además de que le guste compartir tiempo conmigo.. -dije pensativo- lo demás no me interesa, lo físico es lo de menos.

-Que tierno. Me has impresionado.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Pensé que eras un mujeriego, testarudo y además, engreído. Nunca llegué a pensar que fueses una persona que de verdad deseaba encontrar a alguien -dijo sorprendida.

-Bueno, yo nunca pensé que tu me ibas a agradar.

Creo que no debí decir eso. Le di a entender que me caía mal desde el primer momento y en ese entonces había cambiado todo, pasó a ser la detestable kunoichi, a ser la rubia adorable que sufría sobreprotección por parte de su novio raro.

-¿Siempre te caí mal? -me preguntó mirando al suelo.

-No Ino, no es que me caías mal.. simplemente creí que eras una persona totalmente diferente. Pero ahora me agradas, ¡de veras!

La noté un poco triste. Había arruinado el momento y me sentí el idiota más grande de todo el universo.

-Suelo causar malas impresiones en la gente..-dijo sin quitar mirada en el piso- Fui una persona muy malcriada por mis padres y nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerme valer como ninja. Siempre fui una kunoichi del montón. Vivo decepcionando a la gente y no causo ninguna sensación... en nadie. Soy un fracaso, como ninja, como hija y como novia -cerró golpeando la mesa con el puño.

La escuche sollozar y me partió el corazón en mil pedazos. Me sentí culpable de haberla hecho llorar y eso me dolió en lo más profundo del corazón. Era mi deber calmarla y tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero no se me ocurría que decirle.. No la conocía de verdad como Choji o Shikamaru para tratar de consolarla.

Pero no iba a dejarla así, me acerqué a ella y me puse en cuclillas a su lado. Ella continuaba sentada, con la cabeza para abajo y los brazos apoyados en la mesa. Vi sus lágrimas caer de sus ojos celestes y como se le corría el maquillaje.

Ino de verdad se sentía dolida, ella tenía muchos más problemas de los que podía aparentar. Coloqué mi mano en su espalda y le dije en tono bajo:

-Ino.. no tienes por qué llorar.. simplemente es que..-me interrumpió.

-¡No, Naruto!¡Tu no entiendes!¡A ti todos te aman por ser el héroe de la gran guerra y yo simplemente soy una ninja del montón que no vale nada! -cerró en llanto.

-Hey, no digas esas cosas.. -suspiré- eres una gran kunoichi. ¡Y eres especial! dominas el ninjutsu médico de una gran forma.. ¡y además eres especialista en los jutsu de mentes!¡Vales doble! Estoy seguro que tus padres están orgullosos de la hija que tienen.

Escuché que paró de llorar un poco, aunque seguía lagrimeando. Sentí que iba por buen camino, así que como estaba inspirado, decidí seguir.

-Escucha, Ino. Yo también he sufrido mucho y he sido rechazado. Y nunca me rendí por más de que todos me hayan dado la espalda. La gente que te conoce, sabe lo que realmente vales. Yo no tuve la oportunidad de conocerte antes y me arrepiento tanto de haber pensado que eras...-inhalé y exhalé profundamente- una mala persona. Ahora sé que no lo eres, y que al igual que yo, tienes muchos problemas por resolver. Pero debes ser fuerte y seguir adelante, demostrar que vales, y ahí te darás cuenta que habrás honrado tu camino ninja.

Me sentí un filósofo griego tras mi discurso. Nunca pude hablar tan fluidamente y desde el corazón, con nadie. Pero todo lo que le dije era cierto, era mi punto de vista de las cosas y como yo lo sentía. Aún la escuchaba sollozar un poquito, así que decidí acariciarle un poco la espalda sobre su remera.

-Tranquila, Ino. A partir de ahora, me tienes a mi para lo que necesites -cerré-.

En ese momento, continué acariciando la espalda de Ino y recosté mi cabeza sobre su costilla. La sentí mucho más tranquila y eso me había calmado un poco a mi también. Aunque me sentí extraño, le había dicho a Ino algo muy fuerte y sin pensarlo, si bien le di mi punto de vista y demás, nunca pensé que decir. Y todo lo que le dije lo sentía desde el corazón. Creo que no debía decir que me tenía para lo que fuese porque se podía malinterpretar y hasta incluso se podía enojar conmigo o decirme "Naruto, tengo novio/mis amigos, no necesito a nadie más". Aunque luego de esto, me hizo una pregunta que me dejó totalmente nublado.

-Naruto.. -sniff- ¿Prometes siempre estar para mi?

Su pregunta me conmocionó y en mi pecho creció algo que no sabía exactamente que era, pero... ya sentía que le tenía cariño. Era como una fogata. Cada minuto que pasaba, el fuego iba creciendo a causa de la leña. Y el crecimiento lo causaba ella, su forma de ser, el confiarme sus cosas sin conocerme...

-Ino, lo prometo. Siempre estaré para ti.

Tras mi respuesta, su llantó calmó casi por completo. Me sentí aliviado y más calmado, yaque ella ya no estaba sufriendo. Tras esto, yo me levanté de mi posición de cuclillas y enseguida ella levanto su rostro y los brazos de la mesa, quedándose sentada en la silla.

Al verle la cara, me quedé en shock. Sus ojos estaban más celestes que nunca y de sus párpados inferiores caía una pequeña nube negra de maquillaje corrido. Sentí algo dentro mío que le daban ganas de abrazarla, pero no pude. No sabía como podía reaccionar y tampoco estaba seguro si era lo correcto. Así que agarré un rollo de papel y le ofrecí para que seque sus ojos y se suene la nariz.

-Toma -arranqué una hoja de papel del rollo- limpiate. No empañes más esos ojos lindos que tienes.

Me miró con una sonrisa que me transmitió muchas cosas, desde un "gracias" hasta un "eres el mejor". Bueno, esto último fue una suposición mía.

Se limpió los ojos, se sonó la nariz y se levantó de la silla. Supuse que iba a recoger su tapado de la silla para retirarse, pero no fue así. Se acercó a mi y se tiró sobre mi cuerpo que estaba apoyado sobre el lavamanos. Con sus brazos envolvió mi cuello y me apretó con fuerza, acercó su boca a mi oído y me dijo:

-Gracias Naruto. Gracias por alegrarme la noche.

Tras estas palabras, dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Me dió un abrazo que me dejó mudo y totalmente atónito. Durante los primeros segundos solo ella me abrazó, pero lentamente moví mis brazos y envolví su cintura uniendo mis manos, abrazándola a ella. Miré para un costado y cerré los ojos.

Sentí que ese vacío que me acechaba desaparecía lentamente, me sentí acompañado, me sentí lleno. Tenía entre mis brazos eso que tanto anhelaba. Una persona que logró conmoverme en un par de horas. Una persona que nunca esperé que entre a mi vida. Fue ella. La chica de los ojos celestes.

Pero en el fondo sabía que no me correspondía.

 **Ella estaba en la vida de otro** , sentí que me hice falsas ilusiones con todo lo que pensaba y eso me hizo volver a la realidad. Ino quería a Sai, por eso estaba con él. Y yo no quería hacer nada por reclamarla, porque tampoco estaba seguro de lo que ocurría en mi interior. Quizá solo era una fantasía o la necesidad de encontrar a alguien con quién compartir que me hizo sentir eso en ese momento.. por ella.

Tras el abrazo, Ino quitó su cabeza lentamente de mi hombro y me miró fijamente.

-Debo irme.. debo estar a las seis en casa para arreglarme e ir a abrir la florería.

-Creo.. que no debería decirte esto pero.. no quiero que te vayas.

Que tonto fuí. No sé por que le dije eso. No sé por que no lo pensé antes de decirlo, estaba siendo muy impulsivo, pero... me gustaba. Aunque no quería admitirlo, le estaba diciendo cosas que eran verdad. No quería que se vaya, quería que se quede conmigo.

-Naruto.. no puedo quedarme..

Sentí que había arruinado todo. Principalmente como había echado a perder absolutamente todo. Me sentí molesto por lo torpe que había sido al decirle esto.

-.. pero yo también.. quiero quedarme -cerró.

La miré fijamente tras esto y me perdí en sus ojos. Tan hermosos, de un color celeste claro que se notaban claramente que estaban siendo acechados por una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados, al igual que los míos. Pero.. ¿por qué pensaba todas estas cosas?¿Me estaba sucediendo algo con Ino?

\- Y entonces.. ¿por qué te vas? -continué-

-No puedo permanecer aquí.. Si Sai se entera que estuve en tu casa podría atacarte. No quiero que nada malo te ocurra..

No sabía si realmente se estaba preocupando por mi o simplemente era una excusa para irse y dejar de verme. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que acceder, porque insistir iba a ser peor y me iba a condicionar.

-Está bien.. -miré al suelo- lo entiendo.

-Pero quiero volver a verte. -me dijo levantándome el mentón con un dedo.

Estaba confundido. Ella deseaba volver a verme pero no quería quedarse conmigo. Quizá es por el hecho de que algo le ocurrió conmigo esta noche y necesitaba tiempo para averiguar que era. Era lo mejor para los dos, y yo seguía pensando que ella estaba en la vida de otra persona. Yo era solo algo que le ocurrió en el momento. Uno más.

Ino recogió su tapado y yo me dirigí a la puerta para abrirle con mis llaves. Abrí la puerta y la lluvia había parado, pero aún no había salido el sol por completo. Estaba amaneciendo y la vista se veía estupenda. Pero dejé de ver el paisaje y decidí saludarla para que se marche y no demore su llegada a la florería.

-Así que.. llegó la hora de decirte adiós..-dije con tono triste.

-Creo... que si. -se acercó a mi y se puso enfrente mío.

No sabía que hacer. Al verla de esa forma moría por abrazarla y darle un beso. Pero no podía, no sabía siquiera que estaba pensando ella, así que esperé por alguna reacción o mirada que me transmita que era lo que deseaba.

-Adiós.. Ino. -dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Adiós Naruto.

Se acercó a mi y me abrazó otra vez. No tan fuerte como la vez anterior pero si de una linda manera. Yo también la enredé con mis brazos y le di un beso en la frente. Al instante, me miró y me preguntó.

-Me prometes que nos volveremos a ver?

-Te lo prometo.

Me sonrió y se dirigió a la escalera para retirarse a su casa. Al bajar dos escalones, se dio vuelta y me saludó con su brazo derecho. No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y también la salude desde la puerta de mi casa. Finalmente, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a su casa, así que yo di media vuelta, cerré la puerta de mi casa y me acosté en la cama. Bajé la persiana y cerré la cortina porque ya había salido el sol, tuve suerte de que también tenía ese día libre, por ende podía dormir toda la tarde.

Me recosté mirando el techo y me quedé mirándolo cinco minutos. Recordé todo lo que había ocurrido durante la noche y hubo una frase que quedó marcada y que, al cerrar los ojos, recordé una y otra vez hasta quedarme dormido.

"Gracias Naruto. Gracias por alegrarme la noche".

* * *

•Bueno, este es el capítulo dos de mi historia. Sinceramente no sabía como terminar esta segunda parte pero creo que así está bien xD

•El que quiera, ¡no se olvide que puede dejarme una reseña sobre que le parece la historia! Me gusta escribir y toda crítica será bienvenida.

•¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Ramiro Uzumaki, dattebayo!


	3. Una misión inesperada

_**Capítulo 3: Una misión inesperada**_

No había podido dormir muy bien con todo lo que había pasado durante la madrugada, así de decidí levantarme y prepararme el desayuno. Agarré el pan, lo puse en la tostadora y me senté a tomar un café con tostadas.

A medida que iban pasando los minutos, yo iba dirigiendo la mirada hacia distintos puntos de la casa. Por un lado decía "que desorden" y por el otro quedaba enfocado en la sala de estar, lugar donde había pasado la noche con Ino.

Todavía podía sentir el aroma de su perfume rondando por la casa. La realidad era una; no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Me sentía como un niño cuando conoce a la chica que le gusta, por momentos recordaba mis épocas de juventud las cuales vivía enamorado de Sakura-chan. Aunque aún no sabía precisamente que me sucedía con Ino, había algo. Pero no sabía que.

Terminé el desayuno y fui a vestirme. Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto y abrí el armario para buscar ropa cómoda y me miré al espejo.

Típico de mi, mirarme al espejo y hacer muecas o caras raras. También hablar solo diciéndo cosas como "Hola guapo, ¿a que hora vas por el pan?". Así que me tomé mi tiempo y una vez cambiado, salí de casa para dar una vuelta por la aldea.

Konoha es una aldea muy bella, debo admitir que tiene sus encantos. Se respira aire muy fresco y las caminatas con el sonido de los pájaros junto con el viento golpear las hojas siempre fueron de mi agrado.

Me dirigí hacia el centro, donde se encuentran gran cantidad de tiendas. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al cruzar la esquina de la tienda de armas. Sasuke caminando y platicando con Hinata.

Permanecí escondido en una esquina tratando de que no me vean, aunque resultó imposible ya que cuando di un paso atrás, pisé la cola de un gato que saltó y se me tiró en la cara, logrando que me caiga al suelo.

Entre las risas y carcajadas de la genté, logré levantarme y al hacerlo comencé a sacudir mi ropa que estaba llena de tierra. Levanté la mirada y tenía a Sasuke en frente.

\- Creo que nunca dejarás de ser un idiota -dijo con su voz de fanfarrón-.

\- ¡Oye, cierra la maldita boca! -respondí gritando y con tono alto- además, este maldito gato casi me rasguña en la cara.

\- Tranquilo, no tienes nada. ¿Que haces por aquí?

\- Eso debería preguntártelo a ti, ¿no lo crees? -dije refiriéndome a Hinata, que no se había acercado a saludarme y permaneció dentro de una tienda.

\- Ah, si.. es una larga historia.. en fin, estamos saliendo.

\- ¿Y tu crees que es lindo para mi tener que enterarme por otra persona? -me dirigí hacia el con cierto fastidio. Primero porque estaba saliendo con nada más ni nada menos que Hinata, una de las chicas más lindas de toda Konoha. Ni hablar del tamaño de sus pechos. También me molestó que siendo mi amigo no me haya contado nada y haya tenido que enterarme por Shikamaru.

\- No seas infantil -agregó, con tono leve- pretendía contarte en algún momento, pero jamás te encuentro por ningún lado. Deberías dejar de encerrarte tanto en tu cuarto a jugar videojuegos y hacer otras cosas.

Estúpido. Como me enoja cuando habla con su vocecita de superación. Estuve a punto de responderle, pero no me dió el tiempo, ya que me saludó para irse.

-Debo irme, Naruto. Hinata me está esperando. Te veré luego.

-Está bien, adiós. -cerré, frustrado-.

Di media vuelta y me fui caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Me ponía de los pelos cruzarme a Sasuke en esa situación, envidiaba totalmente su relación con Hinata. Mi mejor amigo salía con una chica linda y yo me encerraba en mi cuarto a mirarme al espejo y coquetear con mi reflejo.

En ese momento se me cruzó Ino por la cabeza. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo? Me encontraba a dos manzanas de la florería, así que me dirigí hacia allá para ver si se encontraba en el negocio. Sinceramente no se para que fui.

Cuando pasé por la ventana, puse mi mirada en el mostrador y allí se encontraba ella con Sai, hablando los dos juntos. Los noté hablando serio, pero enseguida Ino sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello. Ver esa escena me generó un pequeño dolor por dentro.. logré sentir que lo odiaba a él y a ella también por haber compartido esa maldita noche conmigo. Si decía que era tan infeliz con él, ¿por qué seguían estando juntos y se reían?

Sin darme cuenta quedé parado viendo su abrazo y pasó lo peor. Ino logró verme y su cara de asombro se notó desde su mostrador hasta Sunagakure. Intercambiamos miradas por cinco segundos , dirigí mi mirada al suelo y continué caminado. No quería quedarme parado mirando ni tampoco quería generarle ninguna pelea.

Si sabía que Sai me odiaba, prefería mantenerlo alejado y no cerca provocándolo.

Por dentro repetí una y otra vez: "estúpido Sai. Estúpida Ino." Mi malhumor fue creciendo más y más hasta que llegué a Ichiraku. Una vez allí, Teuchi-san me saludó con buena cara y me ofreció lo de siempre. Cosa que yo acepté con gusto. Aunque al cabo de un par de minutos, apareció Yamato-sensei.

-Naruto, aquí estás. Llevo buscándote todo el día.

-¡Yamato-sensei!, que sorpresa verlo por aquí..-dirigí con cara de asombro- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? -pregunté con intriga.

-El sexto quiere que vayas a la oficina lo más pronto posible. Se trata de una misión de urgencia.

-Oh, ya veo.. Está bien. ¡Ya mismo voy para allá! -miré al mostrador- Teuchi-san, ¡guarde la orden para otro día! Debo irme.

-¡Ánimo Naruto! Te veo la próxima.

Salí de Ichiraku con Yamato-sensei y nos dirigimos hacia la oficina del Hokage. Intenté que me diera alguna información previa sobre la misión pero denegó en todo momento, lo único que logró decirme es que no se trataba de nada fácil.

En ese momento, me puse serio y pensé profundamente en que es lo que podía llegar a estar sucediendo. No sabía que, pero se podía tratar de algún ninja renegado, una confrontación o amenaza sobre la aldea.

Una vez que llegamos a la oficina, quedé paralizado. El equipo 10 estaba ahí, como también mis compañeros del equipo 7, junto con Sai. Cuando entré a la sala, saludé a todos levantando la mano y me dirigí hacia el costado, con mis compañeros.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos, les explicaré la misión por la cuál los estoy reuniendo aquí -explicaba Kakashi-. Se les asignó una misión de clase S. Al parecer, se detectó a un ninja renegado de Kumogakure merodear por las afueras de Konoha. El sujeto es de extrema peligrosidad. Ha acabado con un total de 73 ninjas de la Aldea de la Nube, incluyendo Chunnin y Jounin. Lo peor..-suspiró- es que no se encuentra solo. Al parecer tiene un equipo conformado por un Jonin y un Chuunin de la misma aldea, los cuales complementan su poder. Cité a ambos equipos por dos motivos. Necesito que el primer grupo se dirija hacia Kumogakure a ayudar a reconstruir todos los destrozos ocasionados. El segundo grupo se encargará de tenderle una emboscada a este ninja, cuyo nombre es Kenji.

-Genial -interrumpí- ¿quienes serán los encargados de hacer ambas cosas?

Obviamente deseaba que nos toque la parte de pelea. No quería pensar en que nos podía llegar a suceder una semana entera cargando materiales para construcciones. Cuando tuvimos que reconstruir Konoha tras el ataque de Pain, el dolor de espalda me volvía loco.

-Los grupos no serán tal cual están conformados. Sasuke, Sakura y Sai irán a Kumo. Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji e Ino se encargarán de luchar.

¡¿QUEÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡¿hacer grupo con Ino?! Maldito Kakashi y sus estúpidas misiones, no me quedé callado así que le pregunté por qué.

-Sensei.. Eh, quiero decir, séptimo... -llevandome la mano a la espalda- ¿Por qué los grupos son así?-dije con una sonrisa falsa muy evidente-

-Dime sensei, así está bien Naruto.. -inhaló- el asunto es así. Necesito la fuerza de Sakura para cargar cosas, los dibujos de aves de Sai para transportar cosas y el Rinnegan de Sasuke en el caso que sea necesario cambiar algo de lugar. Se que es un fastidio y que es un desperdicio a la habilidad que tu tienes, Sasuke -dijo mirándolo a él- pero puedes ser de gran ayuda para ellos -cerró- ¿alguna duda?

Todos dijimos que no, y nos indicó que mañana a las seis comenzaríamos con los preparativos para ya salir de la aldea a las nueve. Cuando salí del cuarto del Hokage, Sakura-chan me dijo si podía acompañarla un segundo al cuarto de al lado. Me pareció muy raro, pero acepté. Supuse que me quería contar algo de algún chico, o algo con respecto a la misión. Una vez adentro, la silueta de Sakura se esfumó.. Se trataba.. ¡de un clon! En ese momento me tomaron del cuello y me golpearon contra la pared, quedando inmóvil. Apenas podía hablar.

-¿S-Sai..? ¿que rayos te sucede? -pregunté sorprendido-.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿acaso piensas que soy un tonto? ¿Eh? -dijo con todo desafiante-

\- ¿Q-que te pasa maldito loco? -poco a poco sentía que me iba quedando sin aire-

\- Esta va a ser la primera y última vez que te lo advierto. No te acerques más a Ino. -me golpeó nuevamente contra la pared- ¿Me oyes?

\- ¿Q-que rayos Sai? ¡Ya suéltame! -lo tomé del brazo y logré soltarme. Quedé arrodillado en el piso tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Te lo advertí por primera vez en la florería aquel día. Hoy también noté que pasaste a verla por el mostrador. ¿acaso crees que no me di cuenta, tonto? -su tono de voz se elevaba más en los insultos- No quiero que te vayas a pasar de listo con ella en esta misión, Uzumaki. De lo contrario, ¡eres historia!

Sai se alejó y cerró la sala con un portazo. Yo aún no lograba recuperarme del agarrón y seguía arrodillado en el piso, intentando respirar. Aunque en un momento analicé la situación; Sai había nombrado los dos encuentros en la florería, por ende no estaba enterado que Ino había venido a visitarme por la noche. ¿se imaginan que hubiese ocurrido si se hubiese enterado? Creo que ya estaríamos peleando en el bosque.

Al recuperar mi respiración, salí de la habitación. Comencé a dirigirme hacia mi casa y me encontré a Konohamaru cerca del parque. Me quedé hablando un rato con el sobre la misión que tenía al otro día y me pidió que nos encontremos cuando regrese. Acepté y me despedí de él con un abrazo.

Tras caminar por unos quince minutos analizando cada paisaje que se me ponía por delante, llegué a mi casa. Al subir las escaleras, noté que mi puerta estaba entreabierta. ¿Había olvidado cerrarla? Lo dudo. Si se trataba de Sai, iba a tener que vérselas conmigo por lo que me hizo en la oficina del Hokage. Preparé un Rasengan y abrí la puerta de una patada al grito de: ¿¡QUIEEEN SE LAS QUIERE VER CONMIGO, EH!?

Evidentemente, había olvidado cerrar la puerta. Me sentí un idiota, pero tuve suerte que nadie estaba ahí para ver ese incómodo momento.

Preparé todas las cosas necesarias para la misión y me acosté en mi cama, ya con el pijama puesto. Escuché que alguien tocó la puerta, por un momento pensé que se podía tratar de Ino, pero ya veía todo como un problema mayor. Me asomé a ver y se trataba de Shikamaru, así que fui a abrirle.

Como era de esperar, vino a contarme de un plan que tenían para mañana.

Y, como también era de esperar, no le entendí ni un tercio de lo que explicó. De todas maneras, asenté con la cabeza y le sonreí.

-Naruto, necesito que estés concentrado en esta misión, puede ser muy peligrosa.

-Si Shikamaru, si. De veras, entendí todo -mentira, no había entendido nada-.

-Y una última cosa antes de irme.. Si llega a suceder, házlo.

Lo miré con intriga y enseguida le pregunté.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Ya te darás cuenta cuando llegue el momento. Pero no lo dudes, te apoyo. -cerró, mirando el horizonte-.

-... Eh, creo que está bien. ¡Gracias! -le agradecí y se fué caminando.

Que raro.. ¿de que podría estar hablando Shikamaru? Bah, de algo sin importancia seguro. Dice muchas cosas raras y difíciles de entender. Nada raro de él.

Volví a entrar a mi casa, fui a lavarme los dientes y me acosté de nuevo. Mañana había una misión sumamente difícil y estaba contento por ello. Aunque... no solo era la dificultad lo que me había puesto feliz. Tenía que admitir que... estaba feliz porque iba a compartirla con ella. A pesar de las advertencias de Sai, no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Ino.. como me dolió cuando te vi abrazada a él en la florería luego de todo lo que me habías contado. Realmente no entiendo. Lo que si comenzaba a entender, era que cuando la veía, por dentro se generaba una chispa de intensidad y curiosidad que nunca había sentido. Creo.. que había comenzado a apreciarla. Y si, debía admitir que me dió celos verla con ese estúpido chico pálido y feo.

También pensaba, ¿Como podía apreciarla si solamente la había visto una vez?

A veces una persona deja huellas muy grandes en un terreno inestable con tan solo un poquito de su atención. Eso me había ocurrido con ella. Cuando nadie mostró interés por mi interior, Ino apareció para preguntarme que me sucedía.

Además, el haber crecido junto a ella me hacía tenerle un cariño especial. Recuerdo cuando éramos unos niños en la academia y siempre peleábamos porque yo le decía que era una niña caprichosa y terca. Quien hubiese imaginado que con el correr de los años se convertiría en algo muy cercano a una obsesión..

Hasta aquella noche seguía creyendo que era una molestia.. sin embargo ahora tenía control total de mi mente. Mis días se basaban en pensar en ella, en su cara, sus ojos, su cuerpo, sus brazos. Esos brazos que me enredaron para decirme que todo iba a estar bien.

Me abrazó, me contuvo.. y yo hice lo mismo con ella. Fue algo mutuo. Aunque esa noche me dejó mil preguntas, y casi ninguna respuesta. Comencé a querer a una persona que no me pertenece, y eso dolía.

Pensé y pensé, y llegué a la conclusión de que iba a utilizar la misión para ver como me sentía a su lado. Esto iba a terminar de definir mis sentimientos.

 **¿Realmente la quería, o mi corazón solo agarró lo primero que encontró?**

* * *

• Bueno, aquí comienza lo interesante de la historia xD Naruto comienza a aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Ino, pero aún no sabe que puede pasar del otro lado.

• Tardaré unos días más en subir el próximo capítulo, tengo algunas cosas pendientes que hacer u.u

• ¡Cualquier reseña será bienvenida! Gracias por su tiempo y por acompañar mi historia.

RamiroUzumaki, dattebayo!


	4. La cascada de los sueños

_**Capítulo 4: la cascada de los sueños**_

Sonó el despertador a las 5:30 de la mañana. Levantarse tan temprano es lo peor que me podía pasar; no solo por la cara de zombie que poseía en ese momento, si no por el estado torpe en el cual me levantaba.

Fui al baño a lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes, cuando me vi al espejo tenía una marca de baba que me caía del lado izquierdo de la boca. Me lavé y salí del baño dirigiéndome al armario para ponerme la ropa que utilizaría en la misión.

Me vestí como siempre, tomé una manzana de mi canasta de frutas y salí en camino a la puerta de la aldea, donde debíamos juntarnos todos a las 6 para comenzar esta misión.

De camino a la entrada, contemplé el amanecer y fui caminando por las calles de la aldea, mientras comía a mordiscos mi manzana. No me gustaba desayunar cosas muy pesadas, ya que luego me hacían sentir mal y debía parar a toda costa para ir al baño.

Llegué al punto de encuentro a las 6:11hs. Ya estaban todos ahí mirándome con cara de enojo, principalmente Sakura, que parecía que iba a explotar como una caldera.

-¡Hola muchachos! Perdonen la demora, es que venía caminando y de repente.. -no llegué a terminar de poner una excusa que ya me habían contestado-

-¡IDIOTA! -gritó Sakura-chan- ¡¿Algún día piensas llegar temprano a alguna misión?!

-Típico de él... -acompañó Sasuke-.

-Oigan, fueron diez minutos, hay veces que he tardado más de media hora. En fin, ¿cuando partiremos?

\- Ahora -respondió Shikamaru- pero antes tómense un minuto para escuchar mi estrategia. Sasuke, Sakura y Sai, ustedes pueden irse. Yo me encargaré de hablar con los demás.

-Si -respondieron los tres a la vez-.

Sai se acercó y le dio un beso a Ino, le susurró algo al oído y ella rió. En ese momento me brotó un leve enojo y celos. ¿Que pudo haberle dicho? "Ten cuidado con el idiota de Naruto" seguramente. No, no creo que hayan hablado de mi. En fin, debo prestarle atención a Shikamaru ya que hablará del plan.

-Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. ¿Entendieron todos? -finalizó Shikamaru-

-Si -respondieron Choji e Ino-.

Quedé mudo. No había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que Shikamaru había dicho por estar pensando en que podía haberle dicho Sai a Ino. Podía hacerme el distraído, pero se trataba de una misión de rango elevado. No podía estar tan perdido.

-Oye Shikamaru.. te seré sincero, no te escuché nada. ¿Podrías repetir?

Shikamaru exhaló con su típica cara de "que fastidio", mientras Choji e Ino reían.

-Al menos has tenido el interés de preguntar. En fin, este es mi plan. Exploré la ficha del sujeto y su estilo principal es el Raiton. Posee una gran cantidad de chakra y es muy veloz. El plan es el siguiente, debemos capturar a uno de sus acompañantes con el Shintenshin no jutsu de Ino. Una vez que este tenga su mente manipulada, deberemos atraer a los otros dos hacia una trampa. Aparece Choji en escena para luchar con su acompañante, que será un Genin. Ahí es donde yo capturo al principal con mi Kagemane y Naruto, tu te encargas del golpe final. ¿Entendido?

-Si, ahora si. Pero.. ¿como estamos seguros que esto funcionará? ¿que pasaría si ya no son tres o son más? ¿o menos? -pregunté con intriga.

-En ese caso, debemos tomar más precauciones. No debemos caer en sus trampas o juegos. Tengan mucho cuidado.

-Si -afirmamos los tres.

En ese momento, partimos hacia nuestro objetivo. Debíamos capturar a ese sujeto y según Kakashi-sensei, el mismo se encontraba en los alrededores del país del fuego. Precisamente cerca de la Aldea oculta de las aguas termales. Inspeccionamos lugares pero no hubo rastro de ese tal Kenji.

Ya había caído la noche y decidimos refugiarnos en una parte del bosque cerca de una cascada. Colocamos cuatro troncos alrededor de una fogata que hizo Shikamaru para preparar algo de comida. Me trajo mucha nostalgia ese momento. Recordé misiones las cuales nos tomaban días y por las noches nos juntábamos todos a hablar alrededor del fuego. Estaba feliz, porque al parecer iba a ser otra noche igual.

Preparamos un estofado muy delicioso entre los cuatro y empezamos a comer, bajo la luz de la luna y con el sonido de la cascada de fondo.

-Que delicioso que está. ¿que le pusiste, Choji? -preguntó Ino con intriga.

-Es un polvo que le da un sabor exquisito a la comida. Es una especialidad de mi familia. -finalizó dándole un mordisco al estofado.

-Es muy rico, de veras. -agregué. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, decidí hacerles una pregunta a todos- Oigan.. ¿no creen que la noche está muy linda? Me recuerda a nuestras misiones cuando éramos más jóvenes, nos pasábamos noches y noches tirados bajo la luna hablando y contando estrellas..

-Es verdad.. -agregó Ino con un suspiro- extraño esos momentos cuando éramos niños. Estábamos todos unidos, poseíamos una gran amistad.. pero hoy ya no nos cruzamos mucho.

-Cuando uno crece, pasan estas cosas.. hace mucho tiempo no veo a Kiba, a Shino.. ni siquiera a Lee -cerró Choji-.

Lo veía a Shikamaru muy pensante, así que decidí preguntarle que le pasaba.

-¿Tú que crees, Shikamaru?

-Estaba recordando los exámenes Chuunin.. -le da un mordisco al estofado- desde el examen escrito que supe que iba a ser muy difícil, pasamos muchos peligros pero supimos salir todos adelante.

-¿De que hablas? -preguntó tajante, Ino- Tu solo ascendiste a Chuunin. Todos seguimos siendo Genin hasta los quince años. Bueno.. Todos excepto.. -y dirigió la mirada hacia mi-

-¡Hey!¡No es gracioso!¡Me había ido de la aldea con Ero-sennin a entrenar! -dije gritando.

En ese momento todos se rieron de la situación. Era verdad, yo había tardado mucho más en convertirme en Chuunin. Pero verlos a todos reír me hizo sonreír y reí yo también.

-¿Recuerdan las fases preliminares? -preguntó Choji- En ese momento creí que ibas a ser el primero en caer, Naruto. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que le ganarías a Kiba tras tirarte un pedo en su cara?

-Tu debes confiar en los poderes de Uzumaki -respondí, como sintiéndome orgulloso de haber hecho eso- Kiba no me llegaba ni a los talones, me estaba dejando ganar. -cerré.

-Claro si, como no... -dijo Shikamaru con tono hilarante-

En ese momento todos volvieron a reír. La verdad es que estaba en un gran aprieto en esa pelea con Kiba, si no era por el pedo, hubiera quedado eliminado. En fin, un ninja tiene que ser inteligente y pensar en la debilidad de su enemigo sea cual sea, ¿no?

Pasamos el rato hablando de cosas del pasado y terminamos de comer. Shikamaru propuso hacer guardia de a dos, mientras los otros descansaban. Formó dos grupos, yo con él, Choji con Ino.

En ese momento, nos correspondía hacer guardia primero. Fuimos y nos colocamos cerca de las tiendas, detrás de un árbol que daba de frente a la cascada.

Era un lugar hermoso. El agua cristalina caía de la cascada que tenía metros y metros de altura ocasionando un ruido relajante. Casi que te hacía quedar dormido. Por suerte, estaba Shikamaru al lado mío que sabía que me iba a despertar.

-Naruto..

-¿Mmm?¿Que ocurre, Shikamaru? -pregunté intrigado.

-¿Te gusta alguien?

-¡¿Qué?!¿Gustarme alguien? No, ¿quién? Es decir... ¿Quién me gustaría? No, nadie...

Me puse sumamente nervioso, no me esperaba su pregunta en lo absoluto. Que tipo raro, hacía preguntas inesperadas en todo momento.

-No te creo -continuó- de lo contrario, no te hubieses puesto así. Anda, cuéntame.

No sabía que hacer, pero dada la situación y el momento, decidí contarle. Ya que él había sido el primero con el que había hablado del tema.

-Bueno, en realidad si.. Hay una chica que.. Bueno.. ¡No sé si me gusta! Pero está ahí y la verdad no sé que hacer.. -le conté, indeciso y sin dar nombres.

-¿Es alguien cercano?

Lo noté muy confiado, como si ya supiera de quién le hablaba. Ni siquiera me dirigía la mirada, permanecía apoyado contra el árbol con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-Si.. puede ser. -le confirmé.

-Naruto, que yo sepa tu no eres una persona que duda en ir al frente. Siempre te he visto encarar todo tipo de situaciones y nunca retroceder o bajar los brazos por algo o alguien.

Sus halagos me habían llegado. Tenía razón. Nunca fui alguien que se echaba atrás con las cosas ni mucho menos que retrocedía cuando quería algo. Pero con Ino me pasaba algo raro. No estaba cien por ciento seguro de mis sentimientos. Además, no quería ocasionarle problemas con Sai ni mucho menos una separación.

-Es que.. no es fácil. Es una persona muy buena. Amable, linda e incluso inteligente. Creo que lo que más admiro es su fuerza de voluntad para enfrentar las cosas. Tiene muchos problemas y carga con ellos en todo momento. A veces hasta siento que no vale la pena intentarlo.. Por que no lo merezco. Supongo que es demasiado para mi. -cerré triste, mirando el piso.

-Las personas no se merecen. Cada uno elige a su acompañante. Te digo lo que me pasó con Temari: Nunca supe si pedirle tener una cita, para mi ella era una mujer con un carácter muy fuerte y siempre que hablaba con ella, me molestaba. Pero yo también la molestaba a ella. Eso me hizo creer en algo mutuo, y un día le dije si quería salir conmigo y me respondió que si. Y me preguntó por qué me había demorado tanto en pedírselo.

-Que a ti te haya salido bien no significa que a mi también. -respondí.

-¿Por qué dudas tanto? -me preguntó con fastidio

-No es lo mismo Shikamaru, Temari estaba sola en ese momento. Tu podías ir a pedirle de salir juntos pero yo no puedo. No puedo meterme con ella porque ya está acompañada. Y se la ve feliz de eso. Me siento un idiota, porque desde aquella vez que compartí un abrazo con ella por primera vez, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza. -empecé a sollozar- ¿Entiendes? No puedo... y me duele.. por que la quiero..

Terminé llorando un poco por todo lo que había dicho. Pero eso me hizo comenzar a darme cuenta de mi amor hacia ella. La quería. Sentía que podía decirle: "Ino, te quiero". Pero no me correspondía. ¿De que vale un "te quiero" si no es de la persona que está en tu corazón?

-Naruto.. yo creo que estás mal porque estás intentando ocultar un sentimiento que ya está actuando en ti. No debes ocultarlo. Debes dejarlo ser. -dijo, consolándome.

Podía ser cierto. Me había dado cuenta que la quería, pero no quería aceptarlo porque existía la posibilidad de que todo termine mal.

-Es Ino, ¿verdad? -preguntó.

-Si.. -le confirmé- Ino es la persona que me está volviendo loco.

-Te preguntaría como comenzó todo, pero ya lo sé. Porque ella me lo contó.

Dirigí mis ojos llorosos hacia él. Estaba sorprendido, ¿por qué Ino le contaría? Ya sabía que eran mejores amigos, pero.. Eso hablaría mal de ella. ¿Que hacía conmigo esa noche? ¿Por qué no estaba con su novio o en casa de sus padres? Pregunta típica de todo aquél que habla por hablar.

-Ino me contó lo de aquella noche. Me dijo que fue a tu casa y pasaron la noche juntos. También me dijo que no ocurrió nada y que se limitaron a hablar y escucharse el uno al otro.

-Ya, entonces no debo contarte nada más. Solo eso pasó, y desde ese momento, no he podido olvidarla ni sacármela de la cabeza. -dije, agarrándome los pelos con la mano izquierda.

-Ten paciencia. No te voy a decir que la olvides, pero tampoco seas tan enamoradizo. -se levantó del suelo- Discúlpame, pero me siento algo mal. Iré a acostarme, ¿no te molesta hacer guardia solo por unas horas?

-Descuida, me quedo aquí. Descansa bien, que mañana debemos seguir.

Me agradeció y se dirigió a la tienda. Me quedé solo recostado sobre el árbol mirando la cascada y contemplando el horizonte. La luna llena brillaba y las estrellas resplandecían. Era un paisaje verdaderamente hermoso..

Pasó poco más de una hora y todavía quedaban algunas más para terminar la guardia. Le di un trago a la botella de agua que tenía al lado y usé un poco de agua para lavarme la cara, ya que estaba quedándome dormido y esta vez no tenía quien me releve.

-Ten cuidado de no quedarte dormido.. -escuche de atrás.

Giré la cabeza hacia un costado.. y ahí estaba ella. Quedé sorprendido al verla parada al lado mío, en ningún momento la había escuchado.

-Ino.. ¿que haces aquí?¿por qué no duermes?

-Estaba aburrida y los ronquidos de Choji no me dejaban dormir. Veo que Shikamaru te ha dejado solo...

-Si, se sentía mal..-respondí mirando la cascada- en fin, aún me quedan algunas horas de guardia.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo contigo?-preguntó.

-No.. no hay problema.

Se sentó al lado mío y dirigió su mirada a la cascada, al igual que yo. Me noté bastante tranquilo al tenerla al lado. Se ve que la charla con Shikamaru alivió mis sentimientos y no me encontraba tan alborotado. Sin embargo.. Tenerla al lado me aceleró un poco el corazón.

Giré la cabeza para observarla un momento. Mierda. ¿Por qué era tan hermosa? Cada rasgo de su cara era lindo. Me quedé observándola unos segundos y no pude evitar soltar una leve sonrisa. Además, su aroma era muy rico, me traía loco. Ino se había convertido en mi obsesión.

-¿Como van las cosas con Sai?-decidí preguntarle.

-Bien.. desde aquella noche no volvimos a discutir ni a tener muchos problemas.

-Ah, ya veo.. ¡que bien! -respondí, decepcionado.

Claramente para mi no estaba bien, pero no podía decirle otra cosa, no quería que sospeche que me gustaba.

-Aunque no tiene tiempo para mi, ni tampoco para escucharme. No discutimos, pero cada vez que hablamos, es de sus cosas. No me pregunta por las mías. Se cree que el mundo gira alrededor de él.

-No creo que sea desinterés.. Quizá solamente haya tenido días duros y no ha tenido tiempo de hablar mucho contigo -aunque no quería defender a Sai, traté de que no tenga problemas con Ino-.

-Naruto..

-¿Qué ocurre? -respondí

-¿Por qué no me saludaste el otro día, cuando pasaste por la florería?-preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

-Emm.. Estaba apurado, además te vi con Sai y no quise interrumpir su momento. Suele enojarse cuando me acerco a ti, así que preferí evitar un problema. -cerré.

-Ah.. por que yo estaba esperando que vinieras y me saludaras. Más después de haber pasado la noche juntos.. En ese momento creí que todo lo que me habías dicho fue cosa de hacerme sentir mejor.

-No, Ino. Todo lo que te dije en mi casa, es verdad. Eres una gran persona, con una fuerza e inteligencia enormes. Tienes un gran corazón y una capacidad enorme para enfrentar tus problemas y superar tus metas. No quise traerte problemas con Sai, de veras. Si hubieses estado sola, te hubiera saludado-terminé, mirándola con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, no emitió más palabras y solo se oía la cascada de fondo. Me había preguntado por qué quería que la salude, es decir, ¿era necesario estando su novio allí con ella? Tras unos segundos, se recostó sobre mi hombro.

-Sabes.. no sé si lo que dices es del todo cierto, pero tus palabras logran calmarme y hacerme sentir querida-dijo la rubia.

-Es que.. yo.. -dije titubeando- nada, olvídalo.

-¿Tu, qué? -preguntó

-Nada, Ino. Ya está.

-Naruto, dime. ¿Que ibas a decir? -replicó, molesta.

En ese momento comencé a sentir enojo dentro mío por no tener el valor suficiente de decirle que la quería. Lo que me llevó a contestarle mal.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de molestarme?! No quiero responderte y listo, ¡se acabó! No quiero que me molestes, ¿entiendes? -le grité.

Su cara cambió de repente. Sus ojos se tiñeron de lluvia y comenzó a llorar, alejándose de mi, dirigiéndose hacia la cascada.

No podía creer lo que había hecho. Había hecho llorar a Ino por el fastidio que había logrado cometer en mi. Todo ocasionado por mi miedo de no poder decirle las cosas. Comencé a seguirla y ella no quería darse vuelta, hasta que luego de un rato de seguirla, nos topamos con la orilla del río.

-Ino..

-¿Que quieres, Naruto?- respondió llorando y alterada.

-Quiero decirte que lo sient..

-¡No!¡No lo sientes! ¡Lo dices para hacerme sentir bien! Ya he entendido todo. Tu solo dices las cosas para alegrar a los demás.

-¡No, Ino!¡Eso no es verdad! Todo lo que te dije es cierto, ¡de verdad me agradas!

-¿Y por qué me hablas así?¿Que te he hecho yo a ti?

-¡Nada! Es que... -me detuve.

-¿Es que, qué?¿Otra vez harás lo mismo?¿Quedarte callado sin decir nada? -me dijo con su voz temblorosa y enojada, envuelta en llanto.

-¡No me has hecho nada! Todo es mi culpa, yo cometí un error.. -dije, con los ojos llorosos y la voz triste.

-¿Un error?¿Que error? -preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento quebré en llanto y no pude guardarme nada.

-¡MI ERROR FUE QUERERTE! ¡¿No entiendes?! ¿No entiendes por qué no te saludo? ¡Todo es por que me hace mal, Ino!, no puedo verte con Sai y evitar sentir celos, no puedo verte y evitar querer enredarte en mis brazos, te juro, no puedo. -en ese momento comencé a llorar más fuerte- no sabes el dolor que me causa tenerte tan cerca... y a la vez tan lejos. Me duele haber encontrado una persona para brindarle todo de mi y no poder. Me mantengo alejado por mi bien.. Para no molestarte a ti. Cambiaste mi corazón en una noche, Ino. Una sola noche te bastó para robarme el corazón y demostrarme que tu eres quién quiero. -logré calmarme un poco, pero continué- intenté ocultar mis sentimientos negándome y diciendo que no me generabas nada. Pero cada vez que te veo... pierdo mis sentidos. De verdad te quiero. Y todo lo que te digo es de verdad.. No puedo ocultártelo ya.

Pasaron unos segundos, y de su cara no salía una expresión de asombro. Sus ojos seguían empañados por las lágrimas y comenzó a mirar el piso.

-Idiota. -me dijo.

-Lo siento. Se que no debí decírtelo, pero no podía permitir que estés llorando por mi culpa. No puedo verte mal, y mucho menos si es por mi culpa.

Su insulto me había golpeado fuerte. Creía que todo había terminado allí pero.. Ino se balanceó hacia mi y me abrazó de manera repentina. Me quedé helado por un momento y cuando reaccioné, la abracé yo también.

-¿En algún momento no te vas a preocupar por mi?-me dijo, sonriendo y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Quedé perdido en su ojos. Eran como dos diamantes, que resplandecían de más por estar mojados. Le sonreí y agarré su cintura, atraiéndola hacia mi.

-El día que no me preocupe por ti, será cuando deje de ser tan estúpido-respondí.

-Entonces ese día nunca llegará.. -me dijo con una sonrisa pícara y enredando poco a poco sus brazos en mi cuello.

-Créeme.. nunca voy a permitir que algo malo te ocurra. De veras..

Nos miramos por unos segundos y no pudimos evitar lo inevitable. Me acerqué a su boca y ella también se acercó a la mía. Rompimos el silencio con un beso lleno de pasión. Nuestras lenguas se movían de una forma rápida y constante, lo que hacía que todo fuera más apasionante.. Y excitante.

Me volaba la cabeza.

-Ino.. te quiero.

-Cállate, tarado. -me dijo con una leve risa y la respiración acelerada-

La llevé contra un árbol y continuamos con el beso, bajo la luz de la luna y con el ruido de la cascada de fondo. Solos ella y yo. Sin nadie que nos detenga. No podía creer que estaba conmigo en ese momento. Tocar su cuerpo, tener sus besos.. me sentía feliz. Y entendí que era ella. Solo ella. Ino Yamanaka era la chica que quería. Tras un largo rato de compartir ese momento juntos, volvimos caminando hacia donde estaban las tiendas. Nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo y se dirigió a descansar. Aún me quedaban unos minutos de guardia así que me senté y me quedé mirando a la luna. Sentí un gran alivio en mi pecho, pero a su vez.. me sentía culpable.

Ella aún estaba con Sai. Había hecho algo que no debería haber ocurrido. Incluso podía hacerla sentir culpable a ella. Yo no perdía nada, ella si.

-Naruto, ve a dormir, es mi turno. -dijo Choji, acercándose y estirándose para despabilarse.

-Está bien, gracias amigo.

-¿Como estuvo la guardia, ocurrió algo raro?-preguntó con incertidumbre.

-No.. nada. -recordé toda la situación con la rubia y reí en silencio- así que puedes estar tranquilo.

-Entendido. -afirmó Choji.

Me dirigí hacia mi tienda y me acosté al lado de Shikamaru, había lugar para dos en cada tienda. Me puse de costado y me quedé mirando la nada. En vez de estar feliz por haber compartido ese momento mágico con ella, me lamentaba como un idiota. La culpa me estaba matando. Quizá debí haber esperado para no perjudicarla a ella, porque le traería problemas con Sai. Cerré los ojos e intenté no pensar más en lo que había sucedido. Pero cada vez que intentaba dormir, su aroma volvía a merodear por mi nariz y la recordaba. Yo ya tenía en claro que la quería, pero mi inseguridad estaba presente, ahora más que nunca. **¿Había hecho mal? ¿Me apresuré demasiado?**

Lo que debía sentirse bien, en el fondo se sentía mal.

* * *

• Lo prometido es deuda, ¿que pasará ahora con Naruto e Ino? :O

• Este capítulo se me hizo bastante largo, pero creo que es uno de los que más me gusta :D

• ¡Cualquier reseña es bienvenida, muchas gracias por seguir la historia!

RamiroUzumaki, dattebayo!


	5. El calor de tu piel

_**Capítulo 5: El calor de tu piel**_

* * *

-ATENCIÓN: este capítulo posee escenas de sexo explícitas. Si no te gusta, no lo leas-

* * *

Intenté de dormir lo más que pude para levantarme y continuar con la misión. Aunque se me hizo un poco difícil, ya que sentía una gran carga de culpa por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Nos pusimos en marcha a las nueve de la mañana y continuamos con la búsqueda de este ninja renegado que lograba fastidiarnos, pero no había ni rastro sobre su ubicación; ni huellas, ni zonas afectadas por sus ataques.. nada.

-No puedo creer que no haya rastros de este sujeto -dijo con fastidio, Shikamaru.

-Creo que deberíamos tender una trampa -respondió Choji.

-En este momento creo que será imposible, Choji. Si colocamos una trampa aquí, nada garantiza que el sujeto caiga en ella. Incluso deberíamos quedarnos vigilando, y se trataría de una gran pérdida de tiempo. -cerró con inteligencia el capitán de la misión.

En ese momento escuché un ruido en un arbusto. Decidí alertar a mis compañeros, pero en ese momento una silueta negra entró en escena arrojando shurikens hacia nosotros.

-¡Cuidado! -grité

Todos lograron esquivar las peligrosas armas ninja que habían sido arrojadas. Por la cantidad, pensé que se podía tratar del "Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu". Pero al ver que todas las shurikens permanecieron intactas, me dieron a entender que eran reales, además que no cabía la opción de que alguien de otra aldea robe un jutsu del viejo Hiruzen. Dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia la silueta y se encontraba parada en la rama de un árbol.

-¡¿Quién eres?! -exclamó con intriga Shikamaru.

Tenía un aspecto extraño. Poseía la cara pintada con dos líneas amarillas que bajaban de su párpado inferior y el pelo lacio y negro. Me detuve un segundo a admirar la banda que traía puesta: era de Kumogakure. Definitivamente era uno de los sujetos que estábamos buscando.

-Hmph.. veo que son ágiles. -respondió el agresor- Espero que estén preparados para la diversión, ninjas de Konoha. -cerró mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos con las manos.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! -exclamé mientras posicionaba mis manos para crear mis clones.

Cree 3 clones y salté hacia su ubicación para atacarlo.

-¡Espera Naruto!¡No sabemos nada de él, no ataques de forma frontal! -gritó Shikamaru

-¡Raiton: Kaminari! -exclamó el enemigo haciéndo el último sello.

-¡Cuidado Naruto! -gritó Ino.

Miré al cielo y vi como se aproximaban truenos de gran magnitud. Eran tres, e impactaron en el suelo ocasionando una explosión que levantó mucho polvo. Esto ocasionó que no podamos ver bien por un rato. Muy astuto de su parte, se notaba que no era un enemigo que no planeaba sus ataques.

Fueron algunos segundos en los cuales no logramos percibirlo. El panorama se aclaró y no lo veíamos por ningún lado.

-¿Donde está? -preguntó Choji.

-¡Choji, cuidado arriba! -exclamó Ino.

El enemigo apareció cayendo desde lo alto de un árbol con la mano envuelta en rayo, dirigiéndose hacia el robusto.

-¡Raiton: Jinraiken!

Choji logró esquivar el golpe del enemigo, que impactó en la tierra, quebrándola en grandes partes. Parecía uno de esos golpes de la abuela Tsunade, el enemigo poseía una fuerza descomunal cuando utilizaba su Raiton. Dirigí a mis clones a atacarlo y logró defenderse bien, golpeándolos y haciéndolos desaparecer. Fue en ese momento que utilicé la desaparición del último para acercarme a él y atacarlo con un Rasengan.

El de Kumogakure esquivó mi Rasengan que impactó en el suelo, pero utilicé el impulso de la explosión para dirigirme hacia él y enseguida acompañé con una patada que fue directo a su boca. El oponente se repuso tras unos segundos de estar arrodillado escupiendo sangre y comenzó a gritar mirando el cielo. Parecía un lunático. Comenzó a hacer más sellos con las manos y el cielo comenzó a nublarse. Se oyeron ruidos de truenos y uno cayó sobre él, como si estuviese brindándole energía.

-¡Basta de juegos!¡Esto se termina ahora! -dijo posicionando su mano con el último sello.

Ráfagas de viento se movían con mucha velocidad y el trueno continuaba cayendo desde el cielo gris sobre él, envolviéndolo en un aura celeste. Si no deteníamos esto, podía traernos graves problemas. Me hacía acordar mucho al Taijutsu de Lee, el aura que envolvía a este sujeto era muy similar a la de él, al abrir sus puertas internas. Aunque parecía que todo iba a complicarse, tenía un as bajo la manga.

-¡Ahora! -exclamé.

Un clon salió desde abajo de la tierra e impactó sobre la mandíbula del usuario del Raiton, arruinando su ritual de potenciación y haciendo que el mismo quede tumbado en el suelo. No es fácil reponerse de dos golpes en la cara. Este, había hecho que el enemigo pierda más sangre que antes, dejándolo débil e inestable.

Cuando intentó levantarse, Shikamaru rápidamente se apoderó de él con su Kagemane no Jutsu.

-Naruto, ¡que bien lo hiciste! -me dijo Choji.

-Lo has pensado bien, compañero. ¿Siempre tuviste el clon en esa posición? -consultó Shikamaru.

\- En realidad, no. -dije, haciéndome el experto- Desde el principio había creado tres clones y había enviado dos de ellos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra él. En el momento de la explosión, aproveche la poca visibilidad y dirigí a uno a posicionarse bajo tierra. A veces creo que soy inteligente. -dije sonriendo y tomándome la nuca con ambos brazos.

La realidad era que hasta yo me había olvidado de que tenía un clon bajo tierra.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! -reía el enemigo capturado.

-¿Tu de que te ríes, estúpido? -volteé a mirarlo furioso.

-¡Están perdidos!¡Kenji-sama acabará con ustedes, no tendrán escapatoria! -reía de forma lunática mientras seguía envuelto en sombras.

-¿Quién es el tal Kenji-sama?¿Por qué ocasionan destrozos y acaban con la vida de gente inocente?-preguntó con enojo, Shikamaru.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!¡No te diré nada, ya lo averiguarás por tu cuenta! -respondió el capturado, con la boca y la ropa ensangrentada.

-Ino, usa tu posesión de mentes para averiguar todo sobre él y su jefe. Necesitamos esa información. Luego, lo acabaremos. -cerró el capitán.

-Si, de acuerdo. -concordó la rubia. -¡Shintenshin No Jutsu!

Choji se limitó a sostener a Ino para que no se golpee al caer. Luego de unos segundos, Ino volvió rápidamente a su cuerpo y se encontraba muy agitada. ¿Que había pasado?

-¡Ino! ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó el robusto.

-No pude.. No pude lograr entrar a su mente.. -decía, respirando rápidamente, como si le faltara el aire.

-¡Sigan perdiendo el tiempo!¡No lograrán obtener nada de información conmigo!-gritaba el ninja renegado, mientras intentaba zafarse de las sombras.

-Ino, ¿que viste? -le pregunté con curiosidad.

-No sé.. había una oscuridad enorme y unos ojos raros.. eran amarillos y de ellos caía sangre. Es como si su mente estuviera siendo protegida por alguien. También, se escuchaba a un llanto de un niño. El ambiente te ponía nervioso.. como si se tratara de un genjutsu que hace que te alejes de ahí. -relató.

-Debemos llevarlo a Konoha. Ibiki Morino se encargará de ver si se puede hacer algo más profundo.. -dijo el usuario de las sombras.

-No te será tan fácil, niño.. -sorprendió el enemigo, mientras comenzaba a ser envuelto por un aura celeste de pequeños truenos.-¡Raiton: Denko Noroshi!

Un rayo salió de su aura y se dirigió al cielo, explotando y creando una luz intensa. No dudamos un segundo. Se trataba de una señal, seguramente para avisar que había sido capturado. Era muy raro lo que había ocurrido, no había recurrido a utilizar ningún sello para realizar la señal. Al voltear para verlo nuevamente, me di cuenta que nos encontrábamos en un problema. Las sombras estaban conectadas a Shikamaru y la descarga de trueno logró hacerle daño.

-¡Maldición! -se lamentó el capitán, mientras caía de rodillas al piso- ¡No creo aguantar mucho más! ¡Debemos irnos cuanto antes!¡No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí, vendrán a buscarnos!

-¡¿Que hacemos?! -pregunté exhaltado.

-¡Acábenlo! -respondió gritando Shikamaru, que ya no aguantaba más el dolor de la descarga de rayos, que seguía afectándolo.

Las sombras comenzaban a perder fuerza, pero el malvado no logró soltarse. Nos alejamos un poco y Choji arrojó unos kunai envueltos en papel bomba. Tomé a Shikamaru, lo cargué a mis espaldas y en cuanto estallaron las bombas, Shikamaru deshizo la posesión. El lugar se vio envuelto en una gran explosión y nos alejamos lo más rápido que pudimos a través de los árboles del bosque.

Estuvimos huyendo durante horas y finalmente, encontramos un lugar que parecía fuera de peligro, cerca de un río. Estábamos todos muy agitados y cansados. Ayudé a Choji a montar las tiendas y en cuanto las terminamos, recosté a Shikamaru para que lograra descansar. Había gastado mucho chakra e incluso sufrió indirectamente el daño del Raiton, que ya de por si, causa un dolor muy grande. Luego de un rato, comenzamos a preparar la comida de aquella noche.

-Ya casi está la comida. -dijo Choji, mientras la revolvía con una cuchara.

-Genial. -respondí felizmente mientras cerraba la tienda en donde había recostado a Shikamaru. Estaba totalmente fuera de combate.

Me senté en un tronco y comencé a comer lo que había preparado Choji. Estaba delicioso. Era una especie de sopa de ramen, pero con vegetales y algo de jengibre.

-Mmm, ¡Choji!¡Está delicioso! -agasajó Ino.

-¡Gracias! Es una receta especial de mi abuela. Recuerdo cuando me preparaba esto los días que volvía de estudiar en la academia. -contó.

La academia. Vaya si ha pasado el tiempo. Recuerdo esas épocas las cuales la pasaba pintando paredes o las caras de los Hokage en la roca. No pude evitar largar una sonrisa al recordar esto.

-Hablando de la academia, ¿Recuerdan cuando pintaba las caras de la Roca Hokage? Todo el tiempo el viejo Hiruzen me regañaba, no sabía lo que era apreciar el arte de un niño.-dije sonriendo.

-¡Todo el tiempo se encontraban pintadas! Eras un niño muy molesto para el tercer Hokage.-respondió Choji.

-Lo era, de veras. Era una gran persona.. -dije mirando al cielo, recordándolo.

-La verdad que si.. Además, ¡era un shinobi muy poderoso! -agregó el cocinero.

-Tienes razón, ¡era uno de los mejores! -agregué.

Me ponía nervioso que Ino no hable ni tampoco me dirigiera la palabra. No habíamos charlado nada desde el día anterior, excepto cuando le pregunté que había visto cuando entró en la mente de ese sujeto. Supuse que estaba enojada o quizá molesta conmigo por el beso de la noche anterior. Empecé a sentirme un poco mal tras pensar esto, así que, al finalizar la comida, les dije que me ofrecía para hacer el primer turno de guardia mientras ellos descansaban. Ambos aceptaron y se dirigieron a las tiendas. Tuve la suerte de que Choji se dirigió a acostarse a la tienda donde se encontraba Shikamaru, así que yo debía compartir tienda con Ino.

Me recosté sobre un árbol cerca de la zona donde nos encontrábamos y me quedé mirando el cielo. Se encontraba hermoso, repleto de estrellas e incluso con una luna que brillaba en su máximo esplendor. Lo único malo: se escuchaban los ronquidos de Choji desde lejos. Al principio me pareció gracioso, pero con el correr de los minutos se hizo insoportable.

Pasaba el tiempo y lo único que escuchaba, eran ronquidos. Comencé a fastidiarme así que decidí levantarme y caminé hacia el río que se encontraba a unos metros. Me quedé parado mirando la orilla con las manos en los bolsillos y pensando en ella. No había tenido tiempo de pensar debido a todo lo que había sucedido en el día.

Aún me sentía culpable de aquel beso que nos habíamos dado, sobre todo porque ella no me había hablado en todo el día. Que esté molesta conmigo me ponía muy mal, pero debía entender su postura y la situación.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso. Me llevó al cielo en apenas cinco segundos. La forma en que me abrazaba y sentía su piel, era realmente excitante. Pero que más da.. Ya había pasado y la realidad era otra.

Tomé una piedra y la arrojé al agua. Me quedé viendo un rato el movimiento que el impacto de la piedra había ocasionado y luego elevé la mirada al cielo. Parecía una noche especial para pensar cosas. Pero.. enseguida escuché que alguien se acercaba.. y creí saber quien era.

-Realmente te luciste hoy.. -dijo aquella voz.

-Gracias. A veces pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas. -di media vuelta y la miré- creí que estabas enojada.

-Lo estoy. -respondió rápidamente- Pero no contigo. Tu no tienes la culpa.

-De verdad.. lo siento. No debí haberte dado ese beso, fue un momento que no pensé y bueno.. se que estás con Sai y no era lo correct.. -intentaba justificarme, pero me interrumpió.

-¿De que hablas, tonto? No estoy enojada por eso. -me dijo con cara indignada- Estaba enojada porque me sentí realmente inútil en la pelea de hoy. No hice nada más que observar, y cuando debí actuar, no lo pude hacer por esos malditos ojos.

Una gran calma había venido a mi pecho en ese momento.

-Ah.. pensé que era lo del beso.. -suspiré con alivio- en fin.. no tienes la culpa de no haber participado. Choji tampoco hizo más que liquidarlo con los kunai bomba. Quédate tranquila, ya llegará tu momento y brillarás. Estoy seguro de eso. -dije sonriendo con timidez.

-Es lo que te dije una vez Naruto, soy inútil. -respondió triste y enojada.

-No. Eres realmente útil, solamente que hoy no participaste porque no se dio la situación. Además tu no tienes la culpa de no haber podido entrar en su mente. Y si lo piensas bien, descubriste una pista, que son esos ojos que bloqueaban la mente del enemigo. Está más que claro que el líder bloquea la mente de aquellos que son sus secuaces para que nadie les quite información. Lo que me intriga, son los poderes de esos ojos. -acoté.-Me hicieron acordar al Sharingan de Sasuke.

-Si, a mi también me intrigan sus poderes. Debe ser un Doujutsu muy peligroso. Debemos tener mucho cuidado. -coincidió- Gracias Naruto.

-No me agradezcas, yo solo te digo lo que veo, de veras. Eres muy útil, no creas que eres menos que alguien por no participar de una pelea. -dije con serenidad.

-¿Por qué pensaste que me había molestado contigo? -cambió de tema.

-Eh... -mi serenidad desapareció en dos segundos- creo... que es por que.. emm..

-Es por Sai, ¿verdad?

-Creo.. que si. -afirmé- Pensé que podías haber pensado que yo era un apresurado por hacer esto y no esperar a que estés sola, o quizá no haber respetado a tu pareja. Ya sabes.. estoy viviendo unos tiempos muy tristes con respecto a las parejas. Mi mejor amigo incluso se encuentra ahora con Hinata, y se los ve muy felices. -cerré.

-Y que tu mejor amigo esté feliz, ¿no hace que tu lo estés? -preguntó la kunoichi.

-¡Si!¡De veras! -exclamé- pero.. yo también quiero esa felicidad. -cerré mirando el suelo.

-Naruto.. no sé que decirte. Me gustaría poder devolverte alguna palabra.. pero aún no estoy segura de que me pasa. -cerró confusa.

-Entiendo.- dije, mientras continuaba observando el suelo.

-Aunque.. si puede decirte que eres un chico muy lindo. -agregó.

Sonreí por un momento y levanté la mirada. Observé sus ojos por unos segundos y quedé embobado con ellos.

-¿Por qué me miras así? -preguntó la bella rubia.

-Ino.. Si yo soy lindo, tu eres hermosa. -agasajé- Es una lástima que estés con Sai. -agregué mientras continuaba mirándola.

-Te pones muy idiota a estas horas.. -dijo bromeando, mientras devolvía su mirada.

-¿Está mal que lo sea? -pregunté desafiante.

-¿Me estás desafiando, Uzumaki? -preguntó mientras me sonreía y se acercaba a mi.

-Mmm.. tal vez si.. tal vez no. ¿Tu que dices? -dije, haciéndome el tonto.

El momento acababa de tomar otro color. Me gustaba como se prendía en mis juegos de palabras y la noté muy fogosa. Vaya si era perfecta.

-Mmm que lástima que me desafíes, creo que aún eres un niñito. -manifestó.

-Yo creo que te encanta el niñito. -le dije mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

-Mmm puede ser.. no lo sé. Aún no estoy segura. -expresó con sinceridad. -Si puedo decirte que algo me tiene preocupada.

-¿Que te preocupa? -pregunté con intriga. Luego, se apretó contra mi cuerpo y colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Que no me estés besando en este momento. -me susurró al oído, con su fogosa voz.

La miré por dos segundos y le sonreí, con una cara pícara. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, y lentamente fuimos acercando nuestras bocas hasta culminar en un beso. Otra vez estábamos compartiendo una noche juntos. Por un momento pensé en todo lo que me había hecho sentir culpable, pero lo olvidé de inmediato.

Nuestras lenguas se movían de una forma lenta y con pasión. Comencé a sentir un gran calor que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, realmente había comenzado a excitarme. Pasaban los segundos y cada vez mi cabeza se dedicaba a pensar menos, y disfrutar más. Tanto fue así, que solté con una mano la cintura de la rubia y la coloqué en su marcado abdomen. Fui elevando mi mano hasta casi llegar a su pecho y me detuve, me había vuelto el aire a la cabeza y no creí que fuera lo correcto.

-Hazlo, idiota. -me dijo, agitada, mientras con una mano tomaba mi rostro.

Que va, cuando dijo eso me sentí el ser más lento del mundo. Continuamos besándonos y enseguida puse mi mano nuevamente en su abdomen y comencé a subirla dentro de su remera hasta tocar su pecho. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que no era el único que estaba disfrutando.

Tomé a Ino y la llevé contra un árbol. La miré tomándola de la cintura y conectamos miradas nuevamente. Estábamos agitados los dos, nuestra respiración se había tornado a una rápida y fuerte.

La rubia aprovechó y me quitó mi campera, a lo que luego le siguió mi remera, dejándome con el torso descubierto. Colocó su mano derecha en mi abdomen y empezó a acariciarme.

-Siempre me ha encantado tu físico. -dijo, mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo.

La verdad era que yo tenía un pequeño complejo con mi cuerpo, era bastante flaco y nunca tuve un gran físico. Pero me gustaba que a ella le encante.

-Y a mi me vuelve loco el tuyo. -le devolví el agasajo, mientras comencé a quitarle la remera.

Quedó su torso al descubierto con su sostén puesto. Tenía unos pechos hermosos, un tamaño que parecía el justo y necesario para ser perfecto.

Me acerqué para besarla nuevamente y mi mano directo fue directamente a ellos. Comencé a sentir sus pechos por arriba y luego por debajo de su sostén. Eran increíbles, realmente me encantaban. Comencé a jugar lentamente acariciando su pezón y ella continuaba tocando mi cuerpo, aunque cada vez comenzaba a excitarse mucho más.

-Quítamelo. -dijo respirando rápidamente la rubia.

Creo que nunca fui bueno para quitar sostenes. Nunca supe bien como hacerlo y en ese momento se me nubló la mente, realmente parecía como armar un rompecabezas bajo el efecto de la lujuria. Mientras tanto, la kunoichi se reía.

-Vaya si eres tonto, Uzumaki. -expresó mientras se reía.-déjame ayudarte.

La vergüenza invadió mi cuerpo y mi cara se puso roja como un tomate. Ino se desabrochó el sostén y se lo quitó, arrojándolo al piso junto con las prendas que ya se encontraban ahí. Mi cara aún seguía toda roja a pesar de que ya estábamos medio desnudos los dos.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así de vergonzoso, te ves muy lindo. -me consoló la rubia, mientras se acercaba para besarme.

Evidentemente su consuelo me cambió los ánimos, para bien. Pero supe que después de semejante papelón debía demostrarle que era bueno en algo. Así que bajé mi mano por su falda y comencé a acariciar su clítoris sobre su ropa interior, ahí fue cuando ella comenzó a perder la razón. Empezó a gemir levemente y eso me calentaba y motivaba cada vez más, y más.

Ahí fue cuando ella comenzó a actuar también. Colocó su mano dentro de mi pantalón, tomó mi pene que se encontraba duro como una roca y comenzó a masturbarme, lentamente.

¿Recuerdan que dije que Ino comenzaba a perder la razón? Yo ya la había perdido cuando comenzó a besarme.

No aguanté más y quité su falda dejándola en ropa interior, ella devolvió la gentileza y también me quitó los pantalones. Ahí supe que llegaba el momento para remediarme para contrarrestar el papelón de no haber sabido quitarle el sostén.

-Ino, recuéstate. -le dije.

-¿Que me vas a hacer? -preguntó con su voz excitada.

Me hablaba como si fuese una ninfómana. Estaba conociendo una faceta de la mujer que volvía locos mis sentidos, y cada vez me gustaba más y más.

La recosté sobre el suelo y quité sus bragas, dejándola totalmente desnuda. Abrí sus piernas y me acerque a su vagina para practicarle sexo oral. Comencé a jugar con mi lengua y su clítoris, provocando en ella un éxtasis pleno y fuera de lo común. Lo supuse por sus gemidos, que ya de ser leves pasaron a ser más intensos y fuertes. Estuve un buen rato brindándole placer y aunque era ella la que gemía, yo lo disfrutaba también. No me gustaba mucho hacer eso, pero con ella lo disfrutaba y eso era lo que me gustaba. Podía pasar horas y horas así.

-Naruto, espera.. ¡voy a correrme! -exclamó, mientras se encontraba envuelta en una nube de excitación continua.

-¡Córrete, hazlo! -dije, mientras le agregué intensidad a la situación.

Luego de un rato, se corrió y sentí como su cálido líquido bañaba mi lengua.

-Naruto.. -me dijo, mientras le temblaban las piernas.

-¿Que sucede, Yamanaka? -pregunté.

-Ven aquí. -me dijo mientras me empujaba y me tiraba al piso.

Ahora era su turno. Apenas caí en el suelo, ella bajo y se llevó mi miembro a su boca. En ese momento terminé de perder la poca cordura que me quedaba. Me encontraba en un cuadro de excitación el cual no experimentaba hace tiempo.

Mientras Ino subía y bajaba con su boca, provocándome un placer enorme, yo acariciaba su pelo. Tomé sus cabellos rubios y empecé a rascarle la cabeza muy despacio, como si estuviese acariciando un gato. Realmente lo hacía muy bien y eso me llamaba mucho la atención, como si fuese una experta en el asunto. Era una chupapollas profesional.

-Ino... realmente eres una maravilla. -le dije con los ojos cerrados y una cara de placer inexplicable.

Luego de un rato, soltó mi miembro y se colocó arriba mío, besándome lentamente el abdomen y acariciando mi pecho. Me miró con su hermoso rostro y me dijo.

-¿Que quieres hacer ahora, Uzumaki?

Realmente me estimulaba que me llame por mi apellido.

-Quiero follarte. -respondí mientras me preparaba para entrar en ella.

-Házme lo que quieras, lindo. -cerró ella mientras comenzaba a besarme.

Ahí fue cuando entré lentamente en ella, y se dejó caer en mi torso. Decidí abrazarla y comencé a entrar y salir lentamente, para entrar un poco en calor. Ino gemía y yo gozaba, cada tanto soltando también un gemido. Obviamente yo estaba caliente, pero no gemía demasiado. Mi cara demostraba mi grado de excitación.

Comenzamos a aumentar la intensidad y en un momento ella comenzó a cabalgar encima mío. Se movía como si fuese una ninfómana adicta al sexo y eso me volaba la cabeza. Lo hacía muy bien, tan bien, que casi me hace llegar al clímax en pocos minutos.

-Ino, aguarda, vas a hacer que me corra.. -dije mientras tomaba con mis manos su trasero.

-¿Que esperas para hacerlo? ¡Córrete! -agregó mientras aumentaba más y más la intensidad.

-¡Me corro, Ino! -exclamé, mientras tomé mi pene y rápidamente lo quité de ella, corriéndome en todo su trasero.

Inhalé y exhalé durante unos segundos, al igual que ella. Nos encontrábamos muy subidos de tono los dos.

-Que rápido eres, Narutín. -bromeó la rubia mientras se reía.

Realmente me había excitado demasiado, y esto hizo que me corra a los diez minutos aproximadamente. De todas formas.. No había terminado.

-Aún tengo más para ti. -dije con firmeza mientras volvía a colocar mi miembro dentro de ella.

-Dios.. eres único. -suspiró la rubia cuando volvía a sentir que me encontraba dentro otra vez.

Continué follándola durante un buen rato, luego intercambiamos las posiciones. Esta vez, yo me puse arriba de ella en posición de misionero y seguí disfrutando del sexo.

Lo que más me gustaba era verla gozar y escucharla gemir. Realmente para mi era más importante que ella lo disfrute más que yo.

-Naruto.. eres un loco. -contó la rubia entre gemidos.

-Tu me vuelves loco. -le dije al oído mientras comenzaba a besarla en el cuello.

-Sigue.. Sigue.. -reclamaba la rubia- ¡voy a correrme de nuevo!-exclamó.

-¡Dios.. yo también! -acompañé.

Aumentamos la intensidad y finalmente, nos corrimos ambos a la vez. Yo, rendido y agotado, me dejé caer sobre su pecho y ella me abrazó para contenerme. Nuestra respiración era muy fuerte pero lentamente iba volviendo a la normalidad. Había sido un momento mágico y me había he.

-Me has hecho correrme dos veces.. estás demente. -declaró la kunoichi.

-Tu a mi también.. y bastante rápido la primera vez. -dije bromeando y echándole en cara lo que me había dicho.

-Ay, ya cállate. Estuviste genial, nadie me había hecho correr dos veces. Jamás.

-¿Debo sentirme importante? -pregunté.

-Por supuesto -afirmó- Además, estás muy bien dotado. -cerró, mientras miraba y acariciaba mi pene.

-Ino.. ¿Que piensas hacer con Sai?¿Le contarás? -pregunté.

-No lo sé, Naruto. No quiero pensar en eso ahora, tengo muchas dudas y preguntas en mi cabeza que tardarán un tiempo en responderse. -cerró de manera punzante.

Su respuesta me dolió un poco. Yo ya estaba tan seguro de quererla en mi vida y ella aún no tenía en claro ni la mitad de las cosas. Debía ser paciente, pero la realidad era que cada día comenzaba a quererla un poco más. Además, estar con ella aumentaba mis ilusiones de un futuro juntos, si quería dejar de ilusionarme, debía ponerle un freno a la situación.

Pero no quería. No quería soltarla ni decirle que me dolía la situación. Me ocasionaba un dolor muy grande.. Pero a la vez era uno de esos dolores lindos que son difíciles de soltar.

Había pasado un rato callado y triste mirando el río. El silencio nos invadió y la situación comenzó a ponerse incómoda. Era evidente que me encontraba mal pero no quería que Ino se percatara, así que para romper el silencio pregunté algo sin sentido.

-¿Hacia donde crees que irá el río?

-¿Qué es esa pregunta? -respondió, y al segundo comenzó a reír.

-No lo sé, estába todo muy callado y debía decir algo. -le dije acompañándola en las risas.

-Lo que si sé, es quién ira al río ahora. -me miró y rió.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunté, mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te corriste? Fue en mi trasero. Mira donde estoy sentada.

-¡¿Queeeeé?! Rayos..

Bajé la mirada y.. estaba sentada sobre mi campera. Ino comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y mi cara se encontraba maldiciendo todo. Tenía que ir a lavarla al río, pero se me ocurrió una idea bastante más divertida.

-¡Maldición! -dije- deberé lavarla en el río.. levántate un segundo, por favor.

Ino se levantó de mi campera y en cuanto lo hizo, tomé mi campera y rápidamente la alcé a ella y la cargué sobre mi hombro.

-¡Suéltame idiota!¿Que estás haciendo? -gritaba felizmente Ino, mientras se reía.

-¡Si yo voy al agua, tu vienes conmigo!

Me dirigí hacia la orilla mientras Ino pataleaba y se reía pidiéndome que no lo haga. Arrojé la campera al río y luego salté con ella adentro del mismo. Nos mojamos los dos y comenzamos a compartir las carcajadas.

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué hiciste esto? -preguntó ella.

-Si yo me mojo, tu te mojas. Son las reglas. -respondí.

-¿Ah si? ¡Pues estas son mis reglas!

Comenzó a salpicarme y arrojarme agua, los dos continuábamos riéndonos y jugando como dos niños en el río. Incluso en un momento me tropecé y caí de cara al agua, provocando una carcajada máxima en el rostro de ella. Me levanté luego de haberme caído y veo como una piedra venía volando hacia mi cabeza, donde impactó y me tumbó nuevamente al agua.

-Ay ay ay ay, ¡Eso dolió! -le grité a Ino mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

La blonda no paraba de reírse a carcajadas. Mientras me rascaba la cabeza para intentar sanarme un poco, la contemplé y me quedé embobado. Todos los rasgos de la perfección se encontraban en una persona, y allí estaba ella. Con sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos celestes, su cuerpo perfecto y su personalidad alegre y simpática.. Igual a la de un tal Naruto Uzumaki.

Corrí hacia ella y le hice un tacle tirándola al agua. Continuamos jugando como niños durante un rato más y luego salimos del agua. Nos secamos y comenzamos a vestirnos para dirigirnos a la tienda. De camino a la misma, nos encontramos a Choji y tuvimos que defendernos dando explicaciones.

-¿Naruto?¿Ino?¿Que estaban haciendo? -cuestionó el robusto.

En ese momento nos miramos a los ojos y la rubia fue la primera en reaccionar.

-El señorito se quedó dormido cerca del río durante su turno de guardia y tuve que ir a buscarlo para despertarlo. Realmente es un imprudente, ¿verdad, Naruto?

-Eh.. ¡Si!, tiene razón.. Me quedé dormido, lo siento Choji. -me disculpé.

-No puede volver a pasar eso, Naruto. Ten más cuidado, si aparece algún ninja puede atacarnos con la guardia baja y acabar con nosotros rápidamente. -me dijo.

-Si, tienes razón, lo siento. -me disculpé nuevamente.

-¿Y por qué tu chaqueta está mojada? -preguntó el robusto.

-Eh... es que... antes de volver la lavé en el río porque tenía mucho olor. -dije con muchas dudas, como si ni siquiera yo creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

-Que asco, Naruto. -criticó Ino- Choji, mejor que no hayas olido esa campera. Realmente era asquerosa.

-Mmm, que asco. Bueno, vayan a descansar, que es mi turno. -cerró Choji.

-Si, gracias Choji. -agredeció Ino.

Colgué mi chaqueta y luego ambos nos dirigimos a la tienda y escuchamos como el robusto comenzó a caminar para colocarse en algún lugar y hacer guardia.

-Uff, por los pelos. -dije mirando a la rubia, mientras me quitaba la remera.

-Si.. estuvo demasiado cerca. Por suerte era Choji, y no Shikamaru. Creo que el si nos hubiera descubierto. -concretó mientras se quitaba la remera y la falda.

-Vaya que si eres linda. -dije mientras contemplaba su cuerpo medio desnudo, únicamente con bragas y sostén.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Naruto. -me calló la rubia mientras se acostaba cerca mío.

-Lo siento, pero no son tonterías, es la verdad.

En ese momento me sentí muy pesado con ella. Me encontraba todo el tiempo observándola y adulándola diciendo que era bella, linda o hermosa. Ya debía haberla cansado de tanta demostración de mi amor hacia ella.

-Buenas noches, Naruto. -se despidió la rubia mientras se terminaba de acomodar.

-Adiós Ino, que descanses. -respondí mientras giraba mirando para el otro lado, donde no se encontraba ella.

Me sentí un poco mal. Mi amor hacia ella se había hecho tan grande que deseaba que me saludara como si fuera su pareja, con un beso y un gran abrazo. Pero después del cuento de hadas que vivimos esta noche debía volver a la realidad, la cual me tenía a mi como su enamorado y a ella la chica que no tiene sus sentimientos claros. Que además le pertenece a otra persona.

Pero me sorprendí, porque a los minutos, ella se dio vuelta y me abrazó por la espalda. Realmente no supe que pensar en ese momento. Pero yo tomé su mano y la apreté con fuerza, para que estuviera al tanto de mi amor, una vez más.

Por un lado estaba ella que me buscaba, pero no tenía en claro que quería. A veces, como en este momento, me demostraba su interés hacia mi. Pero evitaba hablar del tema "pareja" e incluso me callaba cuando le decía algo tierno.

Del otro lado, estaba yo. Totalmente hipnotizado. Con ganas de tomar su mano y caminar a su lado. Con ganas de quererla, cuidarla, mimarla.. y por sobre todas las cosas.. **protegerla**.

* * *

• Los sentimientos de Naruto ya están muy claros, pero la rubia aún no sabe que es lo que quiere.. :O :(

• Creo que voy demasiado rápido con la escritura, así que subiré un capítulo por semana.

• ¡Espero que les guste!

¡RamiroUzumaki, dattebayo!


	6. Momentos

_**Capítulo 6: Momentos**_

Ya era de mañana. Escuché que alguien abrió nuestra tienda y esto hizo que los rayos de sol impactaran sobre mis ojos.

-¿Que tal, chicos? Vamos, ya es la hora de levantarse. Hay que continuar con nuestra misión.-explicó Shikamaru.

-Hey, Shikamaru..-respondí mientras me refregaba las manos por los ojos- ¿Como te sientes?

-Bien.. ya estoy un poco mejor. Ese maldito Raiton me ha ocasionado un desgaste muy importante, pero ya me siento óptimo para continuar con la misión. -dijo mientras miraba hacia afuera- Naruto, despierta a Ino. Nos vemos aquí afuera en 5 minutos. Con Choji vamos a desmontar nuestra tienda.

-Está bien. -respondí- Enseguida saldremos.

Shikamaru sonrió y se alejó de nuestra tienda. Aún me sentía un poco cansado, no había podido descansar muy bien ya que pensar se había convertido en mi principal fuente de insomnio.

Enseguida miré hacia un costado y ahí se encontraba ella, aún dormida. Me detuve unos segundos a observarla y quedé como cuando observaba a Teuchi-san preparar el Miso Ramen con extra puerco.. totalmente enamorado. Me dieron ganar de abrazarla y seguir acostado con ella, pero los deberes nos llamaban.

-Ino.. hay que despertarse.. -le dije mientras la movía con mi brazo.

La rubia seguía durmiendo, parecía que estaba envuelta en un sueño muy profundo.

-Ino... iiiiinooooo.. ¿estás ahí? -insistía mientras la seguía moviendo, cada vez con un poco más de fuerza.

No tuve respuesta alguna. Me causó mucha gracia que no se despierte ya que me hizo acordar a mi mismo cuando dormía en mi casa. No había ruido que me despierte, podía pasar la alarma sonando por minutos y yo aún roncando.

Luego de ponerme los pantalones, tomé la decisión de tirarme encima de ella. Era un poco arriesgado ya que podía despertarse asustada, pero supuse que era la mejor opción para hacerla despertar rápido. Me arrojé encima de ella y se despertó en unos segundos.

-Sai, ¿que diablos estás haciendo?-se preguntó la rubia.

¡¿Sai?! Evidentemente estaba equivocada. Su confusión me molestó un poco, ya que ni siquiera recordaba que había dormido junto a mi. Eso comenzó a ponerme de mal humor.

-Hay que despertarse Ino, debemos continuar con la misión -dije mientras me levantaba de encima de ella y me colocaba mi remera. Me dirigí hacia la puerta de la tienda y cuando tenía medio cuerpo afuera, volteé y le dije: otra cosa, no soy Sai. -cerré.

El enojo había invadido mi cuerpo y mi rostro estaba con una cara de perro enorme. ¿Como pudo olvidar que estaba durmiendo con ella después de lo que habíamos pasado juntos? En fin.. No somos pareja, no tengo por que enojarme siquiera. Pero.. mis sentimientos por ella no se podían ocultar. Eran demasiado fuertes.

Al salir de la tienda, fui a buscar mi campera que estaba secándose en el árbol y fui donde estaban Choji y Shikamaru parados para continuar con la búsqueda.

-¿Hay algún plan para hoy?-pregunté con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Por ahora, ninguno. -respondió el capitán- ya tendré tiempo para pensar en algo, pero aún no tenemos pista de la posición del enemigo. Podríamos volver a donde batallamos ayer, pero puede ser que ellos estén esperándonos allí para tendernos una emboscada, recordemos que antes de morir, nuestro enemigo arrojó una señal. -cerró con altura.

 **Ayer**.. ayer.. que palabra llena de recuerdos. Lo que menos recordaba de ayer, era la batalla. Mi noche con Ino era lo principal y lo bien que lo había pasado con ella.

Maldición, ella tenía cautivados todos mis sentidos.

-Esperemos a Ino y comencemos a movernos. -acotó Choji.

Al instante, la rubia salió de la tienda y se dirigió donde nosotros.

-¿Que hay, chicos? -preguntó mientras se ataba el pelo.

-Vaya que duermes.. -respondió el capitán.

-Tuve una noche muuuuy complicada -cerró la rubia con voz indiferente, sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada.

-Bueno, comencemos a movernos, esto no será fácil, y recuerden siempre estar alertas. -recomendó el capitán.

-¡Si! -afirmamos los tres.

Comenzamos a movernos a través del bosque durante horas y horas. Otra vez, sin resultados ni pistas. Estábamos al acecho de algún enemigo, pero fue él quién nos tomó por imprevisto y comenzó atacando primero. Lo peor era lo que estaba por llegar.

-¡Miren todos, arriba! -Exclamó la ninja sensorial.

Todos giramos la cabeza y vimos a un ninja vestido con ropa negra y roja, que también poseía la cara pintada como el enemigo anterior. No cabía duda de que eran del mismo grupo. Habíamos dado con otro villano, que además poseía una espada en sus espaldas.

-Vaya, vaya.. así que ustedes fueron los que acabaron con Ichiro.. -dijo mientras formaba sellos con las manos- es una lástima que no tengan chances contra mi y mi Raiton.

-¿¡Oye tú, quién demonios es Ichiro!? -pregunté agitando mis brazos.

-No creo que eso importe ahora.. -dijo posicionándose con voluntad de atacar.

-Chicos.. -susurró Shikamaru.

-¿Que ocurre?-respondí con intriga.

-Este muchacho no es igual que el que enfrentamos ayer.. no se confíen, no bajen su guardia. -selló el capitán.

-Okey, entendido. -cerró Choji.

El oponente bajó del árbol y plantó en el suelo. Con una mirada muy seria y siniestra, miró a cada uno de nosotros. Fue un momento algo perturbador, como cuando Yamato-sensei nos miraba con su cara de miedo.

Cree dos clones de sombras y me coloqué en posición de batalla, di media vuelta para recibir la afirmación para atacar de Shikamaru.. pero nunca llegó. Algo andaba mal. Pero ya no podía quedarme parado, así que me dirigí junto con los clones al ataque de forma frontal.

-¡Toma esto! -exclamé realizando un ataque en conjunto con mis clones.

-¡Naruto, ten cuidado! -alertó Ino.

En ese momento impacté al enemigo.. pero.. ¿acaso lo era? El golpe se sintió como si estuviese golpeando la nada misma. Enseguida, la figura del enemigo se desvaneció y otra idéntica apareció corriendo detrás del mismo, con intención de atacarme con la espada. ¿Se trataba de una especie de genjutsu?

El enemigo quiso realizar una estocada con su espada sobre mi pecho, pero logré esquivarla y retenerla con mi mano izquierda. Crucé miradas con el enemigo, mientras detenía su ataque con mi mano izquierda cubierta en sangre por el filo de su espada. Intentó zafarse pero no se lo permití, aunque esto ocasionaba que mi mano siga sangrando.

Pero.. Algo raro me había llamado la atención de su mirada. No era la misma que la del enemigo pasado, se notaba que sus ojos ocultaban algo.

-¡Choji, ahora! -exclamé.

-¡Baika No Jutsu! -el robusto incrementó el volumen de su mano y plasmó su puño en el enemigo, pero... ¡otra vez su figura desapareció!, y el golpe de Choji impactó en el suelo.

No entendía que rayos estaba sucediendo, si acaso había caído en un genjutsu o se trataba de alguna especie de jutsu de sustitución.

-¡Está arriba! -alertó la kunoichi.

Elevamos la mirada y se encontraba de vuelta sobre la rama de un árbol, posando en cuclillas con su espada en la espalda y una sonrisa leve en su rostro que demostraba que estaba jugando con nosotros. Me dirigí en dupla con Choji para seguir atacándolo por algunos minutos para que Ino y Shikamaru estudien los movimientos e idealicen un plan para poder darle un golpe crítico al enemigo. Parecía todo en vano, el enemigo una vez golpeado, desaparecía y aparecía otro.

 ***Charla entre Shikamaru e Ino***

-Shikamaru.. no siento su presencia. Y no se trata de ningún genjutsu. ¿Tienes idea de que demonios está sucediendo? -preguntó la rubia.

-No lo sé.. lo que si sabemos es que el enemigo utiliza sus siluetas para engañarnos y atacarlo. Cada vez que golpeas la silueta, otra contraataca. -explicó el de las sombras.

-Lo que me parece raro es que aún no ha utilizado el Raiton.. -respondió Ino.

-... Se me ocurre algo.. ¿Recuerdas que al principio este sujeto realizó sellos con sus manos, pero no se trató de ningún ataque? Quizá fue para esto, se debe tratar de algún mecanismo de defensa con ilusiones.. Algo parecido al Izanagi de los Uchiha. -detalló el capitán.

-¿Izanagi?

-Si, el Izanagi es un jutsu prohibido del clan Uchiha que consta en poder cambiar el destino, a cambio de la ceguera del Sharingan que se utilizó para la técnica. Algo similar ocurre aquí. Si bien el Izanagi es un genjutsu que se aplica en determinada situación, aquí el enemigo no sufre daño alguno cuando es impactado, desvaneciendo su imagen y trayendo otra a la realidad.

-Entiendo.. por esa razón no debo poder sentir su presencia. -dedujo la rubia.

-Exacto. Pero además me llama la atención que no realice jutsus de Raiton. Al estar activada la técnica de defensa, lo único que realiza nuestro enemigo es pelear en forma de Taijutsu. ¡Eso es! ¡Hay que avisarle a Naruto y Choji!

-¿Pero cual es el plan? -preguntó Ino.

-Necesitaremos de Naruto y su modo sabio. Quizás en ese estado el si pueda encontrar alguna debilidad en el enemigo. Iré a ayudar a Choji, que Naruto utilice el tiempo necesario. -respondió el capitán.

 ***Finaliza la charla entre Shikamaru e Ino***

-¡Choji!¡Iré a ayudarte, y tu, Naruto, ven aquí!¡Tienes que utilizar tu modo sabio!-gritó Shikamaru.

-¿Modo sabio?¿Por qué? -pregunté mientras esquivaba los ataques del enemigo.

-¡No preguntes!¡Solo házlo!-cerró el capitán mientras saltaba a la acción.

Di marcha atrás y me senté cruzado de piernas detrás de Ino. No necesitaba mucho tiempo para activar mi modo ermitaño. Me concentré y comencé a reunir la energía que era necesaria. Sentía como el poder iba fluyendo dentro de mi y como iba ganando más precisión a la hora de actuar.

-¡Vale! ¡Ya está! -exclamé una vez activado mi modo sennin.

-Naruto, ¿puedes encontrar alguna debilidad en él?-cuestionó la kunoichi.

-Mmm.. déjame ver.

Analicé al enemigo en unos breves segundos y encontré algo raro en él.. su espada. ¡Esa era la fuente principal de su mecanismo de defensa! Al parecer, no era una espada normal, si no una que almacenaba chakra en su interior. Si bien no consumía el mismo del enemigo, parece que el usuario la almacenaba con intención de recurrir a la misma en momentos de batalla. Todo para no utilizar su propio chakra.

Salté a la acción con un kunai en la mano y golpeé al enemigo, haciendo desaparecer su silueta y trayendo otra. Aproveché ese lapso para informarle a Choji y Shikamaru sobre la espada y rápidamente ideamos un plan.

Una nueva silueta apareció dirigiéndose a nosotros para atacar y aprovechamos el envión del enemigo para desconcertarlo. Cuando se acercó, Shikamaru arrojó unas bombas de humo al suelo y Choji y yo nos esparcimos por la zona, mientras él se quedaba en el medio de la explosión frente al enemigo. De repente, cuando el humo se estaba esfumando, Shikamaru se arrojó hacia el enemigo arrojándole tres kunai. El mismo los esquivó saltando. El plan iba saliendo a la perfección.

-¡Ahora Choji! -gritó el de las sombras.

El robusto cayó desde un árbol con un kunai tomando totalmente por sorpresa al enemigo, quien pensó que iba a atacarlo de frente. Pero no fue así, Choji utilizó su fuerza para golpear con todas sus fuerzas la espada para que la misma saliera disparada hacia un costado. Lo logró. La misma salió disparada clavándose en el suelo.

-¡Maldición!¿Como rayos lo supieron? -preguntó nervioso el enemigo.

-¡Ahora Naruto! -gritó Shikamaru.

Era mi momento de entrar en acción, ya tenía mi técnica preparada para acabar con el enemigo.

-¡Fuuton: Rasen-shuriken!

Me dirigí hacia el enemigo para impactarlo, pero algo nos sorprendió a todos. El enemigo hizo rápidamente sellos con las manos y comenzó a crecer un chakra inmenso en su mano derecha. Grandes cantidades de rayos se dirigían desde su espada a su mano. Se ve que el depósito de chakra de su espada también era utilizada por él para incrementar el poder de su Raiton.

-¡Raikiri! -exclamó el enemigo mientras se dirigía hacia mi en velocidad.

¡¿Raikiri?! ¿El jutsu que únicamente Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke utilizaban era un fuerte de este enemigo? El enemigo se dirigía hacia mi con su mano envuelta en truenos. Parecía mucho más fuerte que mi Rasen-Shuriken. Me encontraba en un gran problema y no podía dar marcha atrás, solamente podía impactarlo y esperar que yo fuese el que saliera ganador.

-¡Naruto!¡Ten cuidado! -gritó Choji.

El Raikiri del enemigo iba creciendo cada vez más, y ya estábamos cerca de impactar, pero justo en ese momento..

-¡Shinranshin No Jutsu!

Ino entró en acción desde un punto que nadie esperaba. Ni siquiera su participación fue parte del plan. Logró controlar la mente del enemigo justo antes de impactar conmigo con su destrucción de mentes, haciéndolo perder la fuerza de su Raikiri y dejando su mano totalmente vacía, sin nada de chakra de trueno.

¡Ahora si, podía impactarlo sin problema alguno!

Realmente me había salvado.. si no, quien sabe que hubiera pasado. Había subestimado al enemigo y estuve a punto de pagarlo muy caro.

-¡Toma esto, maldito! -dije mientras mi técnica impactaba en su pecho y lo mandaba lejos para una explosión.

El enemigó voló por unos metros. Mi Rasen Shuriken logró hacerle un gran daño, explotando y dejándolo inmóvil en el piso. Shikamaru, Choji e Ino se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el enemigo. Yo aún no entendía como a Ino se le ocurrió semejante idea. Estaba atónito de como me había salvado.

-Ino, revisa la mente de nuestro enemigo. Quizá esta vez puedas sacar algo de información.

-¡Si!¡Shintenshin no Jutsu!

La rubia utilizó su posesión de mentes y Shikamaru se encargó de agarrar su cuerpo inconsciente. Yo me dirigí lentamente hacia ellos mientras el modo sennin se desactivaba.

Ino volvió rápidamente agitada a su cuerpo, detallando que había visto exactamente lo mismo que con el otro sujeto. Unos ojos amarillos, con un Doujustu muy extraño, brotados de sangre y con el llanto de un niño de fondo. Realmente era perturbador.

-M..m..aldición.. de..derrotado p-por unos mocosos.. -dijo el enemigo mientras tosía sangre y se intentaba reponer, pero estaba totalmente fuera de combate.

-¡No pienses en moverte! -alertó el capitán.- ¡Dinos quien demonios es tu jefe!

-A..aunque quisiera.. no podría.. el m-me mataría... -respondió desde el piso el abatido.

-¿Porqué lo haría? -preguntó Shikamaru.

-E-es un maniátco.. l-les agradezco mucho q..que acabaran co-conmigo. -volvió a responder mientras seguía tosiendo sangre.

-¿Porqué nos agradeces? ¡¿Que diablos te pasa?! -pregunté alterado.

-Por fin... podré... descansar.. e-en paz... g-gracias.. -respondió entre sollozos y lágrimas.

-¡Dinos quién diablos es!¡¿Que te pasa?! -volví a preguntar con una gran impotencia.

-N-necesito.. un favor.. -sacó de su bolsillo un dije y me lo dió.- p-por favor.. llévaselo a mi esposa... S-su nombre es... Animari. E-es empleada d-de la cafetería K-kanyo de Kumogakure.. P-por favor, d-dile que intenté regresar.. por nuestra hija.. p-pero esta vez... no podré.. volver a casa.. -dijo entre lágrimas- Y.. t-tengan cuidado.. c-con su... Doujutsu.. no lo...subestimen... y d-de nuevo... g-gracias.. -terminó, mientras cerraba sus ojos llorosos.

Luego de decir eso, el enemigo comenzó a gritar y a tomarse la cabeza. Se notaba que sufría un gran ataque de migraña, como si se tratase de alguien que atacaba el interior de su mente. No cabía duda alguna, el Doujutsu de nuestro enemigo lo tenía atrapado a su merced y eso le imposibilitaba hablar o no seguir sus órdenes. Era como la marca maldita de Danzo que imposibilitaba que los de raíz hablen de él. Hasta que finalmente paró, y dejó de respirar. Sus pupilas se tornaron totalmente blancas.. había muerto.

Ver esa imagen me ocasionó una gran ira y tristeza en mi interior. Quizá se trataba de una persona inocente que fue poseída por un maldito que necesitaba secuaces para sus fines malvados. Lo mismo con nuestro enemigo anterior. Aunque la diferencia.. parece ser que este logró liberarse de la maldición por un rato y nos dejó esa gran advertencia. "Cuidado con su Doujutsu". Apreté su dije con fuerza e impotencia y comencé a sollozar. Tenía ganas de encontrar y acabar a quien le había hecho esto.

Tomé la banda de Kumogakure del cadáver del sujeto en cuestión y me la quedé conmigo. Miré hacia el cielo y me quedé observándolo unos segundos.

-Naruto, es hora de irnos. Debemos descansar para dar con el último enemigo. Se hace tarde, y si nos encuentra ahora, nos enfrentaremos bajo una gran desventaja. -dijo el capitán de la misión.

Lo miré y asenté con la cabeza.

-Déjenme un rato, enseguida los alcanzo.

Los demás comenzaron a retirarse lentamente y me dejaron solo con el cuerpo.

Tomé el cadáver de nuestro enemigo y cavé un pozo rápidamente para colocarlo dentro. Cubrí el cuerpo con tierra y antes de irme, clavé su espada en la parte superior de la tumba, al igual que había hecho aquella vez con Zabuza. Miré unos segundos la tumba y me fui hacia donde caminaban los demás. Estaba desconcertado y la situación me había invadido con una gran ira e impotencia.

Llegamos a una zona que parecía tranquila, montamos las tiendas y enseguida cayó la noche. Una luna hermosa invadió con su brillo nuestra ubicación cerca de las montañas. Pero yo estaba muy deprimido por lo que había ocurrido, tanto fue así, que a la hora de comer, me quedé acostado dentro de la tienda. Realmente no tenía apetito.

Cerré los ojos lentamente, y me quedé dormido por un rato. Al despertarme, miro hacia un costado y se encontraba Ino, acostada de espaldas hacia mi. Seguramente dormida también.

Aún recordé aquel momento en que me salvó de terminar gravemente herido por el Raikiri del enemigo. Pensar en eso me hacía reflexionar y realmente sentí que la quería con lo más profundo de mi alma.

La abracé y le dí un beso en el cuello, diciéndole gracias al oído. Aunque ella no me escuchase.

-No tienes que agradecerme.. No podía permitir que algo malo te pase. -susurró la rubia.

Me sorprendí ya que logré despertarla con un susurro y el día anterior no se despertaba ni siquiera con gritos.

-Realmente te lo agradezco.. hubiese terminado muy mal si impactaba contra esa técnica, además, no había preparado lo suficiente el ataque como para matarlo, así que si impactaba contra ese Raikiri iba a ser muy difícil que yo.. -me di cuenta que estaba hablando demasiado- en fin.. gracias. -cerré abrazándola.

-Naruto, más allá de eso, somos compañeros de misión. Como hice esto por tí, también lo hubiese hecho por Choji o Shikamaru. -se justificó.

-Lo sé.. Pero no quita que sea algo lindo que hayas hecho por mi.

-Bueno, tampoco te emociones. -me paró la rubia.

La noté muy seca y cortada. Quizá fue por mi enojo de la mañana cuando ella me confundió con Sai. Decidí decirle una última cosa y luego largarme a dormir.

-Creo.. que cada vez estoy más seguro de lo que pensaba.

-¿De qué? -preguntó la rubia.

-De que eres una gran kunoichi. -respondí.

En ese momento, Ino se dió vuelta y quedamos frente a frente. Su cara estaba pintada con una leve sonrisa. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Mis deseos de besarla y abrazarla aumentaban con el correr de los segundos, me encontraba devorándola con la mirada.

-Eres un tonto.. -me dijo mientras con su mano acariciaba mi mejilla- realmente sabes que decirme cuando estoy enojada contigo.

-Lo único que hago es decirte la verdad, Ino. -respondí.

-Hay veces que me dan ganas de matarte Uzumaki, como hoy a la mañana. Pero siempre te las arreglas para darme vuelta todo. Eres... -dudó.

-¿Que soy, Ino? -le dije mientras me acercaba a su boca.

-Eres... mi debilidad. -finalizó mientras comenzaba a besarme.

Esa declaración me llevó al cielo. Que lindo se sentía ser aquello que ella no podía evitar. Que lindo se sentía ser esa persona que con su amor, podía acceder a ella.

Continuamos besándonos y la cosa se comenzó a poner caliente. Ella me empujó hacia un costado y me dejo de espaldas al suelo de la tienda. Se colocó encima mío y continuó besándome; yo me encargué de enredarla con mis brazos y abrazarla. Que hermosa sensación se sentía tenerla conmigo.

Luego de unos segundos la tomé despacio del cuello y comencé a besarla en dicho lugar, sus gemidos comenzaron a aparecer de forma leve y eso me indicaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Quería complacerla, quería hacerla disfrutar.

La rubia comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente sobre mi y esto logró hacer que mi miembro se comience a despertar. Ya entendía lo que ella quería y me alegraba saber que yo quería lo mismo, así que la quité de encima mío y fui yo quien se colocó encima.

-Tengo que recompensarte el haberme salvado hoy... -le dije con una voz lenta mientras comenzaba a quitarle sus bragas.

-Hazme tuya, Narutín. -respondió ella mientras me guiñaba el ojo y se reía.

-Ya.. pero antes, déjame hacer algo.. -cerré mientras bajaba dándole besos por su abdomen, dirigiéndome a su clítoris.

Comencé a lamerle lentamente el clítoris y con ambos brazos agarré sus piernas. Al escuchar que su respiración cambiaba y el ritmo de su respiración iba aumentando. Lo mejor de todo era escucharla a ella disfrutar. Era todo por y para ella.

Lentamente fui subiendo la intensidad y logré llevarla a un punto en el cual no medía los ruidos de sus gemidos. Por un momento sentí que Choji y Shikamaru nos escuchaban, pero no le di importancia.

-Naruto.. me voy a correr, sigue por favor.. -dijo con su voz sensual.

Seguí rápidamente y le di intensidad a la situación. Mi lengua comenzaba a sentirse más húmeda de lo normal y eso me hizo sentir que ella se estaba corriendo. Sus líquidos comenzaron a fluir por mi lengua y eso me encantaba. Era un chico muy sucio. Un ninfómano. Ino me volvía un desquiciado, ella jugaba el mismo juego que yo y eso era una de las cosas que más loco que ponía.

-Estás loco, Uzumaki... -dijo mientras respiraba de forma alterada.

-Tú me vuelves loco, Ino.. -repliqué mientras tomaba mi miembro y lo colocaba dentro de ella.

Una vez dentro de ella comencé a moverme lentamente, pero después de unos segundos comencé a aumentar el ritmo. Que locura era tenerla conmigo. Rubia, ojos celestes, pelo recogido. Una imagen de ella totalmente tierna que me hacía enamorarme cada vez más.

Su mirada me hacía olvidarme del mundo y sentía que me estaba pidiendo más y más. Esos ojos eran mi éxtasis. Caer en ellos era una tentación que me hacía perder la razón.. y que bien se sentía.

Seguí por un rato en ese movimiento y en un momento ella me abraza y me trae encima de ella, para que nuestros pechos hagan contacto el uno con el otro.

-Ven, acércate. Abrázame. -pidió la rubia mientras aumentaba la intensidad de sus gemidos.

Me fue imposible rechazar su pedido. Era lo que yo más quería, tenerla entre mis brazos. La levanté y me senté, y la tenía a ella abrazada encima mío, subiendo y bajando. Un movimiento que cada vez me calentaba mucho más.

-Ino.. ven, vamos a hacer algo. -le dije con ganas.

-¿Que quieres de mi? -me preguntó mientras se mordía los labios.

La puse en cuatro patas y volví a colocar mi pene dentro de ella. Empecé a moverme rápidamente y mientras tanto la agarraba de su cadera. Mientras lo hacíamos yo levantaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y suspiraba fuerte. La excitación que poseía no se comparaba con nada en el mundo. Ni teniendo diez tazones de ramen de Ichiraku me generaba tanto deseo. Ni siquiera una dotación de por vida de ramen instantáneo. Bueno, quizás no tanto. Pero realmente era algo increíble.

Ella gemía de una manera propicia a la de una persona a la que le encantaba el sexo. Me recosté sobre su figura en cuatro patas y con una mano tomé su pecho y con la otra la tomé del cuello, respirándole en el oído.

-¿Te gusta? -le pregunté mientras bajaba la intensidad.

-Me tienes loca. -replicó enseguida mientras seguía gimiendo.

Solté su cuello, volví a colocarme como antes y continué con lo mío. Aunque en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba llegando al clímax.

-Ino.. ¡creo que me voy a correr! -le dije desesperadamente.

-Córrete.. ¡córrete en mi!- me suplicó.

Aumenta la intensidad por unos segundos y rápidamente quité mi miembro y me corrí sobre todo su trasero, fue tanto incluso que gran parte de mi semen llegó disparado a su espalda. Una vez que terminé de correrme, volví a colocar mi pene dentro de ella y me moví despacio, sin intención de seguir aquello que me había vuelto un desquiciado.

Es que me encantaba la sensación de estar dentro de ella, y se notaba que a ella también algo de eso le gustaba. Le había agarrado un gran vicio, pero ya estaba muy cansado y se me hacía muy difícil continuar. Un poco más y me quedaba dormido sobre ella.

-Emm, Naruto...

-¿Que pasa?- pregunté con intriga.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí, o me vas a ayudar a limpiar?

-Uy, tienes razón, ¡lo siento!-dije entre risas.

-¡Que gracioso eres! Idiota. -dijo con ironía mientras acompañaba mis risas con las suyas.

Me retiré de adentro de ella, tomé unas servilletas y me encargué de limpiar todo el semen que le había dejado a la rubia en su espalda y sus nalgas. Realmente era demasiado y debí utilizar bastantes de las mismas.

-Estabas cargado, ¿eh? -preguntó la rubia mientras se recogía el pelo.

-Dicen que cuando uno disfruta al máximo ocurren estas cosas...-dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba y me tomaba la cabeza.

-Sabes Naruto, eres muy bueno para estas cosas. Realmente me agradas.-contó mientras se vestía.

Cuando me dijo eso, me sonrojé al instante. Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. No sabía que demonios decirle así que intenté con lo primero que me salió.

-Yo.. Emm.. No sé que... decirte.-le dije con la cara roja como un tomate.

-No te preocupes, tonto. No buscaba una respuesta tampoco. -me dijo con cierta indiferencia.

-¡No! Es que.. ¡tu también me agradas! De hecho demasiado.. Creo que.. incluso..-cerré con la voz baja.

-¿Incluso qué?

No podía decirle que me tenía enamorado. No estaba preparado para declararme formalmente ante ella y mucho menos sabiendo que tiene novio.

-Incluso.. ¡nada! Que me encanta pasarla bien contigo. Realmente eres muy buena.. ¡Si!¡Eso!-cerré en cuanto se me había ocurrido que decirle.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó.

-Si.. ¿por qué te mentiría?-respondí.

-No lo sé, tienes actitudes muy raras. A veces me dices cosas lindas y otras veces no se te ocurre que decirme. ¿Te pasa algo?

-No te preocupes Ino. Realmente no pasa nada. Solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y a veces me ponen medio tonto. Pero tranquilízate, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tu no me haces ningún mal.

De hecho si. Todo tenía que ver con ella. Me ocasionaba un gran mal que ella le correspondiera a otra persona y yo solo era su "amante que le otorgaba placer cuando el novio no estaba".

-Bueno, si tú lo dices... -me dijo mientras se acostaba.

-¡Si!¡De veras!-cerré mientras elevaba mi pulgar otorgando una sonrisa falsa de punta a punta.

Pasaron los minutos y decidimos acostarnos ambos a dormir. Nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla y ella se dió media vuelta.

Maldición. Maldito sea el momento en el cuál no pude decirle que estaba enamorado. Maldito sea el momento en el que no pude declararme y decirle cuando la quería.

Aunque pensándolo en frío, creo que fue lo mejor. No era el momento oportuno para declarar mis sentimientos hacia ella.

-Naruto..

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunté sorprendido.

-¿Podrías abrazarme? Quisiera que lo hagas..

-...

Me di vuelta sin pensarlo y la abracé. Realmente me sorprendió su pedido. Fue algo muy lindo de su parte, a veces tenía esos destellos de cariño que me hacían creer en que su amor por mi existía.

-Ino...

-¿Que ocurre?-preguntó lo mismo que yo. Parecía a propósito.

-Gracias por haberme salvado hoy. De verdad... eres... una persona que vale oro. -dije mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

Luego de un breve silencio, ella tomó la mano de mi brazo que la abrazaba y la apretó con fuerza.

-Gracias a ti, por ser tan bueno conmigo.-cerró la rubia.-Que descanses, Narutín.

Pasó el rato y finalmente noté como ella logró dormirse. Pensé en lo que me había dicho, y cada vez me afirmaba más a la idea de que ella sentía algo por mi, pero no sabía que era. Una señal muy clara estaba presente en ese momento.

Ella se había dormido tomada de mi mano. Me había pedido abrazarla. Que bien se sentía de momentos. Pero en aquellos ratos que no compartía con ella, la cabeza me mataba pensando cosas malas. Cuando recordaba que yo era el segundo en su vida, volvía a deprimirme. No quería que esta misión termine nunca. No quería volver a la aldea y que ella vuelva para hablar con Sai y posiblemente no verla nunca más. Tampoco estaba seguro si yo estaba siendo el reemplazo que ella necesitaba porque su novio no estaba.

Maldita cabeza. Una vez más me hacía pensar mil teorías diferentes. No me dejaba dormir aún estando abrazado a ella. ¿Algo podría ser peor?

En ese momento Ino volvió a apretar mi mano inconscientemente, ya que permanecía dormida.

Ese apretón me calmó un poco. Respiré hondo y exhalé, ya sentía que debía dormirme. Decidí dejar de pensar un segundo en lo que podría llegar a pasar, y solamente decidí disfrutar que en ese momento la tenía conmigo. Era mi mano la que apretaba en ese momento. Yo era quién la hacía disfrutar y reír en ese momento.

Tenía que vivir el momento, porque el resto era todo incierto. Estaba cansado de pensar cosas negativas. Decidí dejar de pensar y disfrutar el poco tiempo que me quedaba con ella.

 **Porque finalmente, no hay que esperar el momento perfecto. Si no que hay que vivir el momento y hacerlo perfecto.**

* * *

•Bueno, disculpen la demora, al fin pude terminar este capítulo. Me tomé unos días para descansar y poder mejorar un poco la redacción.

• ¡Se vienen muchas cosas interesantes que se me han estado ocurriendo en los próximos capítulos! :D

• ¡Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia!

¡RamiroUzumaki, dattebayo!


	7. La vida por mis compañeros

_**Capítulo 7: La vida por mis compañeros**_

Tantos eran los pensamientos que rondaban por mi cabeza que no pude dormirme por un largo rato. Cuando logré hacerlo, pude despejarme y olvidarme de todo... aunque sea por unas horas.

Salió el sol y el ruido de los pájaros me terminó despertando. Me refregué los ojos con mis puños y miré hacia un costado.. Ino no estaba. Al parecer se había despertado antes que yo.

Aproveché la soledad de la tienda para cambiarme tranquilo y salir de la misma. Salí de la tienda y comencé a estirarme para desperezarme, me sentía muy cansado y con mucho sueño. En realidad siempre tengo sueño. También hambre.. moría por un ramen instantáneo.

-Naruto, ¿que haces despierto? -se oyó desde atrás de la tienda.

-Oh, Shikamaru. Pensé que ya era hora de retomar con la misión..

-En realidad, aún quedan veinte minutos de descanso. Es raro verte despierto antes de la hora estimada, es más normal que te quedes dormido a que te levantes minutos antes..

-Si, es que hoy tengo muchas ganas de cumplir con nuestra misión y darle una paliza al enemigo.-dije con una sonrisa en la cara-

-Típico de ti... -dijo con su eventual cara de fastidio.

Reí por unos segundos y aproveché la charla para preguntarle sobre lo que realmente me interesaba.

-Hey.. ¿Sabes donde está Ino? -consulté.

-¿Puede ser que estés muy pendiente de ella? -me preguntó mientras una leve sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.

-Puede que sí, puede que no. No respondiste mi pregunta. -repliqué.

Quería demostrar que me era indiferente la presencia de la rubia en todo momento. Además, Shikamaru es alguien muy inteligente. Si llegase a mostrarle una vez más algo de nerviosismo podría llegar a darse cuenta el solo de lo que estaba pasando. Su pregunta me había sorprendido.

-Ella se fue a dar un pequeño paseo. Hace unos minutos la crucé y me dijo que necesitaba caminar un rato para despejar su cabeza. -respondió el de las sombras.

-Claro, entiendo.-respondí mirando hacia un costado.

-Sabes Naruto, se de toda tu situación con Ino.

En el momento que me dijo eso, miré hacia el suelo, como sabiendo que algo malo iba a salir de su boca. Él era mas inteligente de lo que creí.

-¿Ella te lo contó?-pregunté con la mirada fija hacia abajo.

-No. Lo sé porque te conozco. ¿Recuerdas aquel día en Ichiraku, que me hablaste de que necesitabas a alguien en tu vida?-preguntó mientras se prendía un cigarro.

-Si.. -repliqué.

-Me di cuenta que llegaste a encontrar a esa persona. ¿Quieres saber como? Por la forma en que la miras, y por como te comportas cuando estás cerca de ella. Quiero decirte una cosa y no quiero que te lo tomes a mal. Yo un día te dije algo que seguramente no entendiste. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel día que Hokage-sama nos asignó esta misión, que te dije que tienes mi apoyo?

Hice memoria y tenía razón, aquel día el me había dicho que tenía todo su apoyo y que si llegase el momento, que lo haga sin dudarlo. No cabía duda alguna de que me estaba hablando de la rubia. Aunque me parecía increíble que el se haya dado cuenta tan temprano de mi amor hacia ella.

-Yo soy el primero que quiere verte feliz, amigo. Pero Ino es mi mejor amiga, se perfectamente como es y los deslices que tiene. La conozco de pies a cabeza, esta es una pelea que no podrás ganar fácilmente y conociéndola, tampoco puedo garantizarte que la ganarás. -me dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un árbol.

Al oír sus palabras, un nudo invadió mi garganta, comencé a ponerme triste y mis ojos comenzaban a empañarse de a poco. Esta era la cruda realidad, estaba en un limbo. Ella podía decirme que si, como también podía decirme que no, y la segunda posibilidad era la más segura, ya que ella tenía a alguien que en este momento, estaba esperando que vuelva de su misión. Sai.

Shikamaru se dirigió hacia mi y apoyó su mano en mi hombro, lo que causó un gran asombro en mi e hizo que eleve mi cabeza, dejando al descubierto mis ojos llorosos.

-Pero tu eres Naruto Uzumaki. Nunca te rindes, y esa es tu esencia y camino del ninja. Yo te apoyo, sé que tu la quieres de verdad. También se que ella puede hacerte bien estando a tu lado, y sé también que tu la cuidarás como si fuese oro. No puedo hablar con ella para ayudarte a que deje a Sai, porque no sería lo correcto. Pero nunca pierdas la fe en ti. Eres una excelente persona, Naruto...-cerró.

Sus palabras me dejaron congelado. Hace mucho tiempo que no recibía palabras de apoyo de alguien que quería. Mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse más llorosos y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar. Pero no de tristeza. Era alegría, era emoción. Me balanceé hacia Shikamaru y lo abracé fuertemente. Quebré en llanto y no me salían las palabras.

-Gracias, amigo. -le dije mientras lloraba con la cabeza reposada en su hombro.

Que gran desahogo sentí, largar todas aquellas lágrimas que tenía estancadas dentro de mi. Tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento que no podía sacar de mi cabeza, finalmente había logrado salir. Todo por encontrar el apoyo de alguien.

Shikamaru me había demostrado que era un amigo incondicional. Gracias a él había logrado calmarme. Estaba muy sorprendido por como se había comportado conmigo en ese momento.

Luego de un rato, dejé de llorar y levanté mi cabeza de su hombro. Lo miré y enseguida llegó su comentario.

-Toma. -me dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

-Gracias... -dije aún sollozando un poco.

Me sequé las lágrimas con el pañuelo y enseguida me soné la nariz. En un momento pensé en devolvérselo, pero me dije a mi mismo: "seguro que el no querría mis mocos".

-Pensaste en devolvérmelo. ¿Verdad? -preguntó Shikamaru mientras exhalaba.

Lo miré y no pude evitar reírme.

-Maldición, otra cosa que descubres de mi, jajaja. -lo miré con una sonrisa.

-Que va.. Puedes quedártelo. -me dijo mientras daba media vuelta. -Yo iré a buscar a Ino, tu encárgate de despertar a Choji.

-¡Si capitán! -le dije haciendo un saludo militar.

El de las sombras se retiró del lugar y yo me quedé observando la nada misma por unos segundos. Hasta que de repente me di cuenta de lo que me había encargado hacer. Me dejó la tarea imposible, despertar a Choji, quién dormía como morsa.

-Maldito Shikamaru, se salió con la suya. -dije en voz baja.

Idear un plan para despertar al robusto no era una mala idea, pero preferí comenzar por lo básico. Me dirigí hacia la tienda y al abrirla, ahí se encontraba él, durmiendo boca arriba, semi-tapado y con la boca derramando baba. Realmente era una imagen hilarante.

-Choji, despiértate. Hay que continuar con la misión. -dije en voz alta.

No obtuve respuesta alguna.

-¡Hey, Choji!¡Despierta! -grité mientras lo movía con mi brazo.

Maldición, esto era más difícil que quitarle la máscara a Kakashi.

-¿¡Oye maldito imbécil, puedes escucharme!?¡Deja de holgazanear y levántate de una vez! -le grité al oído mientras agitaba mi puño con intención de golpearlo.

Era algo increíble. No se despertaba con ninguno de mis gritos y empujones. Lo único que se me ocurría era tirarme encima de él con mis clones. De esa forma, se debía despertar.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Cree dos clones y en el momento que estuve por tirarme encima de él...

-¡Ahora verás, gordito!-grité.

-...¿Gordito?...-dijo en voz baja mientras sus ojos se abrieron al cien por cien.

Realmente me asusté en ese momento. Me quedé inmóvil y vi como Choji se levantó en un santiamén mirando hacia el suelo, apretando ambos puños.

-¡YO NO SOY GORDITO, TENGO LOS HUESOS GRANDES!-me gritó con furia. -¡Baika no Jutsu!

Incrementó el volumen de su brazo derecho y dirigió su puño hacia mi y mis clones. Mis clones desaparecieron con el impacto, pero yo salí disparado de la tienda y choqué contra un árbol. Quedé pegado al mismo de cabeza, con la boca abierta, y cayendo lentamente. Parecía un dibujo animado.

-¡Naruto!¡¿Que pasó?! -preguntó desesperado el capitán mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia mi ubicación.

Perdí la conciencia por unos segundos y finalmente caí al piso. Al abrir los ojos, vi que estaban los tres parados alrededor mío, mirándome.

-Finalmente despertó... -dijo la rubia.

-Choji, realmente le diste un golpe duro. -agregó el capitán.

-Lo siento Naruto.. -se disculpaba Choji.

Me senté cruzado de piernas y comencé a agarrarme la cabeza. Sentía un dolor muy grande y el golpe me había dejado moribundo. De todas formas, respiré un par de veces y finalmente respondí.

-Creo que el chocolate es delicioso cuando tiene maní. -dije con seguridad y convencido de decir algo importante y coherente.

Había dicho una idiotez más grande que una casa. Los tres se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Lo que dije fue claramente algo fuera de la lógica, es como cuando dices gato y te responden aceite. No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

En ese momento no tenía dudas de que seguía mareado. No solo por la idiotez que había dicho, si no por el ejemplo que puse en mi mente. ¿Gato y aceite? Que demonios...

-¿Oigan, de que se ríen tanto? -dije con cara de enojado.

-Nada, nada. Es que fue gracioso lo que dijiste. -dijo el robusto mientras ponía su brazo en mi hombro.

Ino aún no paraba de reírse. Me resultó algo cómico verla riendo sin parar y además me generó una imagen muy tierna.

-Ve a caminar un poco, Naruto. Hay un río a diez minutos de aquí. Cuando vuelvas partiremos para localizar a nuestro presunto último enemigo.

-Está bien.. -dije mientras me tomaba la nuca con la mano, demostrando que me sentía mareado.

-¿Quieres que alguien te acompañe? -preguntó el de las sombras.

-No, gracias.. estoy bien, de veras. -cerré mientras comenzaba a alejarme.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, me di cuenta la oportunidad que había dejado pasar. Podía haberle pedido a Ino de ir juntos, pero que va. No tenía la cabeza en el mejor estado para ponerme a pensar.

Caminé el resto del trayecto mirando a mi alrededor y finalmente di con el río. Me acerqué a la orilla, le lave la cara y bebí un poco de agua. Dejé pasar cinco minutos y comencé a sentirme mucho mejor. Finalmente, me desperecé y volví hacia donde estábamos antes. Pero...

Al llegar a nuestro punto de descanso, no había nadie.

-¿Hola? Chicos..

No hubo respuesta. Por un momento creí que se trataba de una broma, pero luego de preguntar reiteradas veces si había alguien en el lugar y que no haya respuesta alguna, comencé a inquietarme. Algo no andaba bien. Revisé dentro de las tiendas y no había nada ni nadie dentro. Me subí a las ramas de los árboles para ver si encontraba a alguien alrededor.. pero no había nadie. El silencio envolvía el lugar llenándolo de incertidumbre. ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a mis compañeros?

Entonces, decidí utilizar mi modo ermitaño, pero tampoco sentí ninguna presencia de chakra en los alrededores, hasta que de repente..

Un destello de trueno se había dirigido hacia el cielo. Con mi modo sennin logré ver y sentir a lo lejos una ligera presencia de chakra, así que me dirigí hacia el lugar a toda velocidad.

No había duda de que habían dado con el enemigo. Pero.. ¿Por qué partieron sin mi?¿Qué fue lo que en realidad pasó?

Al ir acercándome a la zona, comencé a sentir como el chakra del enemigo se iba intensificando. Un chakra oscuro que no era para nada común. Desactivé mi modo sennin para pasar desapercibido por el enemigo y poder activarlo en un futuro no muy lejano. No cabían dudas de que iba a necesitarlo para la batalla. Tenía un gran presentimiento de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, así que comencé a correr más rápido durante algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente comencé a ver una imagen aterradora a la distancia.

El enemigo había atravesado a Shikamaru con su brazo envuelto en rayos, haciendo que el mismo quedase inmóvil. Maldición, ¡debía ir más rápido! Logré ver como el mismo golpeó al capitán haciendo que se estrellase contra el piso. Enseguida, vi como el mismo comenzó a atacar a Ino. La golpeó con tanta fuerza que parecía que estaba buscando matar a todo aquel que lo enfrente. Luego de una serie de golpes fuertes envueltos en rayos, la tomó de la coleta de su cabello. Su mano comenzó a cargar una serie de rayos negros y supuse que buscaba acabar con ella. Pero nada de eso iba a suceder. No mientras yo esté aquí para evitarlo.

Entré en acción con una patada en la cara del sujeto que tenía agarrada a Ino. Fue un estilo a la entrada dinámica de Guy-sensei. Realmente golpearlo de esa manera se sintió bien.

El enemigo salió disparado del lugar pero antes de caer, logró reponerse en el aire y cayó de pie. Maldito idiota. Me invadía el enojo con tan solo ver todo el mal que le había ocasionado a mis amigos. Giré la cabeza por un momento... y comencé a asustarme de una manera horrible. El panorama me dejó atónito y me dio escalofríos.

Sangre por todos lados. Choji abatido en el piso boca abajo y Shikamaru derramando sangre por el costado de su abdomen. Parte de su chaleco de Jonin se había teñido de color rojo oscuro debido a la cantidad de sangre que se encontraba perdiendo en ese momento. Y finalmente, detrás mío estaba ella, tirada en el piso, tosiendo sangre y con cortes en los brazos. Había logrado llegar a tiempo para ayudar a la rubia, pero el robusto y Shikamaru no tuvieron la misma suerte.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Shikamaru y me arrodillé para preguntarle que rayos había pasado. Realmente me sentía asustado por la salud de cada uno de mis compañeros, no podía dejar que alguno sufra más de lo que ya estaban padeciendo.

-Shikamaru.. amigo.. ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Que demonios pasó?! -pregunté mientras comenzaba a desesperarme.

-N..Naruto.. él llego cuando t-tu te fuiste.. -tosió un poco de sangre y continuó- estaba oculto en el lugar y... atacó...sus ojos.. t-ten cuidado con ellos..

Mis ojos comenzaron a empañarse y mis nervios comenzaron a jugarme en contra.

-No... ¡No! ¡¿Y que pasó con Choji?! -pregunté mientras una lágrima caía de mis ojos nublados.

-Fue el primero.. en caer... -volvió a toser- p-pero solo est-tá desmayado.. Ino pudo averiguarlo..-cerró.

-Amigo.. por favor.. ¡Resiste! -le dije con un gritó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar mi rostro.

-Naruto.. acaba con él.. n-no te quedes más... aquí..n-no necesito ayuda.. est-taré bien.-dijo mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos.

Vi como Shikamaru cerró sus ojos y rápidamente mi alrededor se tiñó de color oscuro. Aún no podía caer en la realidad de la situación, tener a un amigo en mis brazos con los ojos cerrados.. sentía que él estaba teniendo una batalla interna para mantenerse vivo. No podía abandonar el mundo de esta forma. Yo no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Iba a dejar todo para terminar el asunto lo más pronto posible y luego auxiliarlo.

No había más tiempo para bromas.

-¡Jajajajajaja!, ¿que pasa, estás asustado por tu amigo? -preguntó el enemigo luego de su risa malévola.

Me levanté lentamente y giré mi cabeza para enfocar mi mirada sobre él. Ahí me di cuenta de que Shikamaru estaba en lo cierto, el enemigo poseía un Doujutsu único que jamás había visto. Poseía los dos ojos amarillos con pequeños detalles negros alrededor de su pupila. Había dos triángulos. Uno por encima de la pupila, otro por debajo.

Raramente me hizo recordar al Sharingan de Sasuke.

Pero basta de pensar, basta de juegos.

-Eres... un.. ¡Maldito! -grité con toda mi furia mientras se activaba mi modo Kyuubi.

Me dirigí con una velocidad impresionante hacia el enemigo y me encargué de golpear su cara. En el primer golpe. Su expresión de asombro duró unos segundos, los cuales yo aproveché para continuar golpeándolo.

Golpe va, golpe viene. Lo golpeé con mis puños y mis piernas con todas mis fuerzas, encargándome de abatirlo lo más posible. El enemigo, no respondía. Sus golpes no eran lo suficientemente veloces ni fuertes como para enfrentarse a mi modo Kyuubi.

No utilizaba mucho este modo, pero en estos casos no podía arriesgar nada. Preferí empezar con este modo sin utilizar el modo sennin previamente para medir su fuerza.

Conecté un golpe fuerte en su abdomen el cual lo hizo escupir sangre, luego continué con una patada en el mentón que lo envió alto en el cielo y para finalizar mi ataque, salté en dirección hacia el, lo golpeé en la cabeza con mi pierna derecha y una vez que impactó en el suelo, caí rápidamente para finalizar mi combo con un Rasengan directo a su cuerpo.

Al impactar mi jutsu en su cuerpo, una explosión surgió en la ubicación del enemigo. Supuse que luego de eso, estaría totalmente abatido.

-Eso te mereces.. ¡por golpear a mis compañeros y por maltratar a los tuyos! -dije dirigiendo mi puño hacia donde estaba su cuerpo rendido en el suelo.

Di media vuelta caminando hacia la ubicación de Shikamaru, quién aún se encontraba en el suelo. Pero..

Me llevé una gran sorpresa al escuchar la voz del enemigo..

-M-maldito imbécil... ¿¡quién demonios te crees que eres para atacarme así!? -dijo lentamente mientras se reponía del suelo, tambaleándose.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y dejaban al desnudo la mitad de su torso, su cara tenía unos leves cortes pero... Mantenía los dos ojos abiertos.

-¡Esto es por ser un desgraciado con tus propios compañeros! -grité mientras mi chakra comenzaba a formar un nuevo Rasengan.

-Hace mucho no llegaba a estas instancias... -dijo el enemigo mientras jadeaba y se limpiaba la sangre de la boca con su brazo-. Ahora conocerás... ¡el verdadero poder de mis ojos!

De un segundo a otro, sus ojos cambiaron de forma. Su pupila se achicó y los detalles de sus ojos pasaron a ser tres, en vez de dos. Por lógica deduje que su nivel de fuerza había aumentado, por lo tanto no debía bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Me dirigí velozmente hacia el enemigo para impactarlo con mi Rasengan pero no pude lograrlo. Su velocidad había incrementado de forma notable y lo esquivó con mucha facilidad. Comencé a perseguirlo hasta que finalmente conecté con una patada, que cubrió con su antebrazo. Crucé miradas con sus ojos, frente a frente.

Un chakra frío, siniestro, que era potenciado por dos ojos cargados de elemento rayo. Apreté con fuerza mis dientes y dirigí mi puño para pegarle, pero nuevamente mi ataque fue bloqueado por el. Así, por un rato, comencé a pelear con mi Taijutsu pero ninguno de mis golpes logró dañarlo de forma crítica como había sucedido minutos atrás.

Luego de fallar un golpe de puño, el enemigo lo esquivó y cargó su mano con su Raiton para impactarme. Estuvo a punto de golpearme, pero el chakra que me rodeaba me ayudó a esquivarlo a tiempo haciendo que el enemigo estrelle contra el suelo, provocando una gran explosión.

Aparentaba ser un golpe débil, pero era realmente peligroso.

Continuamos batallando por algunos minutos y la cosa se tornó realmente agotadora. Era difícil de creer que un Jonin renegado de Kumogakure podía pelear de igual a igual contra mi modo Jinchuuriki.

Hasta que llegó el momento, luego de esquivar un ataque, pude golpearlo y tumbarlo en el suelo. Aproveche esos segundos en los cuales el enemigo se encontraba abatido para dirigirme hacia el cielo y enviar un clon por tierra, para confundirlo. El enemigo se repuso y atacó con su Raiton a mi copia, haciéndola desaparecer.

-¡Estás acabado!-grité mientras caía hacia él con un Rasen-shuriken en mi brazo derecho. Era el golpe de la victoria.

-¡Kai!-exclamó el enemigo mientras me miraba descender.

Por un momento pensé, ¿que demonios fue eso?. Hasta que escuché a mi corazón bombear. Mi modo Kyuubi se desvaneció, por ende mi técnica también.

Caí sin fuerza de ataque hacia el enemigo y me impactó la mandíbula con su puño. En ese momento, comenzó lo peor. No pude recobrarme, no pude recuperar mi chakra. Mi sistema se encontraba bloqueado de alguna forma desde que este maldito bastardo liberó el poder de sus ojos sobre mi. Hasta que recordé aquel momento en el cual cruzamos miradas.

Que tonto fui.. era muy evidente que en alguna trampa iba a caer si conectaba mi visión con la suya. Ahora estaba pagando caro el precio de haberme equivocado en aquel momento.

Mi estado normal no podía equipararse contra el enemigo, el era sumamente fuerte y el cuádruple de veloz que yo, incluso parecía que el estaba jugando conmigo. Me golpeaba fuerte, pero cuando yo atacaba, esquivaba y contraatacaba.

Sus golpes comenzaron a hacer que pierda estabilidad con el cuerpo y cada vez me sentí más débil. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas poder defenderme.. Pero no pude. No podía bloquear sus ataques, no podía defenderme, no poseía chakra. Estaba perdiendo dramáticamente la batalla y eso me hacía sentirme mal conmigo mismo por haberle fallado a mis propios compañeros.. y también a aquel inocente ninja que fue asesinado por este sujeto, el cual juré que vengaría.

El enemigo se alejó de mi por un instante y yo me mantuve parado con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

-Eres terco, ¿es que tanto deseas luchar?¡¿Tanto vas a jugar al héroe?!-exclamó el villano.

-T-tu.. no sabes.. lo que es luchar..-dije mientras un poco de mi sangre se derramaba sobre el suelo.-¡No me rendiré, jamás!-dije mientras me dirigía hacia el para golpearlo.

Ya estaba actuando de una manera totalmente inconsciente y sabía que si no ocurría algo milagroso, mi fin estaría por llegar.

Como era de esperarse, el enemigo esquivo fácilmente mi golpe e impactó a puño cerrado mi abdomen con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que quede sin aire y además, escupiera más sangre.

Siguió su golpe con un impacto en mi rostro y luego.. atravesó una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo con su Raiton, cerca de donde se encontraban mis riñones. Si hubiese dañado mis puntos vitales, estaría totalmente fuera de combate.

Mi cara presentaba una expresión de frustración enorme, el enemigo tenía la victoria en sus bolsillos y yo lo tenía asumido. Retiró el Raiton que me atravesaba y con su otro brazo colocó una bomba de trueno en mi abdomen, ocasionando una explosión y que yo saliera disparado.

No sé como continuaba vivo luego de eso.

Rodé varias veces una vez que di contra el suelo, hasta que finalmente quedé boca arriba. No tenía fuerzas para levantarme, era mi fin.

Continué respirando mirando el cielo, mientras oía pasos dirigirse hacia mi. Intenté comunicarme con Kurama en mi interior, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. El enemigo me tomó de mi chaqueta para levantarme, y una vez que me levantó me mantuvo agarrado del cuello observándome.

-Fuiste un digno rival, jinchuuriki. Incluso casi me matas por confiarme al principio. Me divertí mucho luchando contigo.-aduló mientras su mano comenzaba a envolverse en Raiton.

Utilicé mis brazos para intentar zafarme pero no hubo chance. Él comenzó a apretar mi cuello y comencé a gritar del dolor.

-¡Morirás por atreverte a luchar contra el único Dios del Raiton!-gritó mientras dirigía su puño envuelto en rayos hacia mi cabeza.

Perdí la batalla. Perdí absolutamente todo. Lo siento, Shikamaru. Siento no haber podido cumplir con la misión. Choji, siento haber hecho que sufras demasiado. Ino... gracias por haberme hecho creer en el amor. Mamá.. Papá.. Ero-Sennin.. espero que me reciban con los brazos abiertos en el cielo. Tengo miles de historias para contarles. Espero que estén ahí para oírlas.

La luz de los rayos comenzaron a encandilar mis ojos. Estaba preparado para partir hacia el otro lado. El día menos pensado.

Pero una luz me negó la partida y dijo que mi momento no había llegado aún.

El enemigo detuvo su ataque cuando estaba a punto de impactar en mi rostro, y fue ahí cuando me pregunté, ¿que demonios pasó? Luego de estar atónito por tres segundos, golpeé mi cabeza con la del enemigo para que me suelte y lo logré. Cuando me soltó, retrocedí unos metros rápidamente y me quedé parado, intentando mantenerme estable.

-¡¿Maldición.. que rayos pasó?! -preguntó en enemigo mientras lentamente giraba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Una serie de tiras negras manipulaban la sombra del enemigo. No hace falta aclarar que fue lo que pasó. Shikamaru, desde el suelo, logró utilizar un poco de su chakra para evitar que el enemigo acabase conmigo.

-¡N-Naruto!¡No resistiré mucho!¡Huye por favor! -exclamó el de las sombras desde el suelo manteniendo sus manos juntas por el sello del jutsu.

Quedé atónito con solo escucharlo, pero no podía hacerle caso, no iba a abandonar a mis compañeros en batalla. Prefería morir junto a ellos que huír y salvar mi propia vida.

-¡Estúpido!¡Deberías estar muerto!-exclamó el enemigo mientras intentaba zafarse de las sombras.

-¡Naruto, por favor, huye! -gritaba el capitán con los ojos llorosos.

Me encontraba parado con problemas para mantenerme firme, pero no dudé nunca.

-¡No!¡Yo voy a derrotarlo! -afirmé mientras posicionaba mis manos para crear un clon.

Con lo poco que pude utilizar de mi chakra, creé un solo clon y comencé a crear un Rasengan, aunque no tuve éxito. Mi chakra continuaba bloqueado.

-¡Ya, suéltame!¡Todos van a morir, todos van a sufrir bajo manos de mi Rait...! -sentenció el enemigo mientras estuvo a punto de salvarse de las sombras, pero algo lo interrumpió.

-¡Shinranshin No Jutsu!

Ino apareció nuevamente en escena y activó su jutsu de destrucción de mentes para ayudar a Shikamaru a que el enemigo se mantenga inmóvil. Era una pequeña ayuda que se transformó en una ayuda enorme.

-¡Kai!-exclamó la rubia, quien se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de su enemigo.

En ese momento me alivié por verlos a ambos vivos, aunque tuve una sensación en mi interior como la del ave fénix cuando resurge de sus cenizas... ¡Ino logró desactivar el bloqueo que estaba en mi interior!

-¿Tu también sigues viva? -preguntó el enemigo mientras lentamente giraba su cabeza.

La rubia no respondió, si no que aprovechó para darme un aviso.

-¡Naruto!¡Es la única oportunidad que tenemos, tienes que acabar con él!

Aproveché el poco chakra que fui recuperando con algunos segundos para crear un clon. Gracias a él, comencé a crear un Rasengan. Pasaron pocos segundos pero.. la técnica tardaba demasiado en generarse, aún estaba muy débil.

-¡Lo pagarán todos una vez que me libre de ustedes! -gritó el enemigo mientras lograba zafarse de dos de las cinco sombras que lo ataban.

-¡Naruto, por favor, date prisa! -exclamaba el capitán.

No podía. No tenía la fuerza necesaria. Mi Rasengan no iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con él. Necesitaba más tiempo, pero se veía que no lo iba a conseguir. Tanto Ino como Shikamaru estaban al límite de su chakra para mantenerlo fijo en una posición al enemigo y si se lograba liberar, estaríamos todos perdidos.

Algunas lágrimas de impotencia empezaban a brotar de mi rostro, mientras oía los gritos de Ino y Shikamaru porque empezase a atacar con mi Fuuton. Una vez más, el débil volvía a ser yo.

-Niño.. puedo ayudarte. Pero debes prometerme que con esto, nos salvarás a ambos.

En ese momento las lágrimas dejaron de brotar de mi rostro y mi cara se tintó con un gesto de asombro.

-¡Kurama! -exclamé en mi interior.

-Te daré el poco chakra que tengo, Naruto. Es tu deber terminar con esto. Tienes una solo oportunidad, ¡deberás aprovecharla! -dijo el Bijuu mientras juntaba sus manos para brindarme lo poco que tenía de su chakra. El bloqueo lo había consumido totalmente al punto de dejarlo debilitado.

-¡Si!¡Hagámoslo!-respondí.

-¡Volvemos a la acción, Naruto!

El chakra de Kurama empezó a brindarme la energía que necesitaba para finalizar mi técnica, y aproveché el plus que tenía para implementarla.

-¡Fuuton: Rasen-Shuriken! -exclamé con mi técnica en la mano derecha, que se encontraba elevada hacia el cielo.

-¿Como es posible?, ¡tu no deberías tener chakra! -expresó el enemigo con su cara algo asustada, mientras continuaba queriéndose librar de las dos sombras que continuaban atándolo.

-¡Naruto, apresúrate, no hay más tiempo! -gritaba el capitán mientras sus sombras perdían fuerza.

-¡Pagarás por esto! -dije al enemigo mientras me dirigía hacia el con mi técnica.

Corrí hacia él y pensé por un momento donde impactarle, hasta que me di cuenta que no debía arriesgar nada. El blanco serían sus ojos.

-¡No, no, noooo, no puede ser! -gritaba el oponente.

Impacté mi Rasen-Shuriken en su rostro, que lo libró totalmente de las sombras de Shikamaru. El villano salió disparado y luego comenzó el show de la explosión. Sus gritos maldiciendo el dolor que estaba sintiendo se oyeron a lo largo de la zona, finalmente había logrado darle otro golpe crítico, que luego de unos segundos, significó el golpe de la victoria.

El enemigo salió disparado contra una roba y tras el impacto con la misma, cayó boca abajo sobre el suelo, sin lograr moverse, dando a entender que todo había finalizado.

Me mantuve unos cuantos segundos parado de forma inestable, cansado, mirando el cielo.

-Gracias... Kurama... Shikamaru... Ino... -suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos y caía rendido sobre el suelo.

Fue un golpe seco contra el piso, que me dejó fuera de combate y totalmente exhausto.

Cerré los ojos y pensé el todo lo que había ocurrido, gracias a Dios finalmente terminó. Esta batalla había llegado a su fin. Y no tenía más para hacer, que agradecerle a mis compañeros por pelear codo a codo conmigo. Por salvarme la vida, por estar siempre para mi.

* * *

Desperté de repente acostado en una cama. Parecía la de un hospital, y la primer imagen que tuve fue la de Sakura parada al lado mío, vestida de enfermera.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Donde estoy?-cuestioné.

-Oh, veo que has despertado, dormilón. Llevas dormido más de 20 horas, típico de ti. -respondió.

-Pero.. ¿Que pasó?¿Donde estoy?

-Tranquilo, estás a salvo. Estás de vuelta en Konoha. Luego de tu batalla con el enemigo, Shikamaru envió un mensaje para Kakashi-sensei. Mandó un equipo de rescate y los trasladó a cada uno de ustedes.

-Shikamaru... ¡Shikamaru!¡¿Como se encuentra?! -pregunté nervioso mientras apretaba las sábanas blancas con mis manos.

-Está en terapia intensiva. Hubo que intervenirlo de emergencia apenas llegó del campo de batalla, su herida fue bastante grave. Por suerte pudimos tratarlo a tiempo para salvarlo, y ya se encuentra prácticamente fuera de peligro, aunque está siendo bien observado.

-Entiendo.. -respondí aliviado, mientras volvía a recostarme.

-En cuanto a Ino y Choji, ya fueron dados de alta. El equipo médico de élite trató con ellos y ya volvieron a sus casas. -comentó la enfermera.

-Claro.. bueno.. me alegro que todos hayan terminado bien.-cerré con alivio, principalmente por saber que mis compañeros estaban bien.

-El enemigo también fue trasladado a su aldea correspondiente por un grupo de ninjas de Kumogakure. Intentarán identificar el cuerpo y luego velarlo. Me contó Ino que hiciste un gran trabajo, Naruto. Siempre estás dando de que hablar en estas situaciones. -comentaba la kunoichi con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No ha sido todo gracias a mi, esta vez le debo el trabajo a mis compañeros, ellos salvaron mi vida.

¿Que más te ha contado? -pregunté.

-No mucho, Sai pasó por ella y se retiraron juntos del hospital, la vi muy contenta de verlo después de estos días.

En ese momento perdí la sonrisa que estaba plasmada en mi rostro. Al parecer, ella de verdad lo extrañaba y yo solo había sido su reemplazo por unos días. Solo había sido su gigoló y eso me deprimía por dentro. Comencé a respirar más despacio y a apretar las sábanas con mis manos, un sentimiento lleno de dolor y angustia comenzó a invadirme.

-¿Naruto, estás bien?-preguntó Sakura mientras se acercaba a mi.

-S..Si. Escúchame Sakura-chan, ¿Cuanto tiempo debo quedarme aquí? Quiero volver a casa, de veras.

Cualquier excusa era buena si implicaba irme de ese lugar para encerrarme en mi dolor y poder llorar y desahogarme. La tristeza había vuelto a aparecer en mi interior y de una forma espontánea.

-Mañana a la mañana puedes irte, por el momento no puedo darte el alta, aún figuras en las planillas como que estás siendo observado. Mañana te quito las vendas y te vas a tu casa. -cerró la ninja médica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-S..Sakura-chan.. -comencé a sollozar mientras mis ojos empezaron a nublarse y crear pequeñas lágrimas.

-Hey.. Naruto, ¿que pasa?

Sakura se acercó rápidamente y se sentó al lado mío en la camilla, mientras tomó mi rostro para mirarme a los ojos fijamente.

-¿Por que...? -pregunté mientras quebraba en llanto. Las lágrimas y la alteración de la respiración hicieron que se me dificulte mucho hablar.-¿Por qué ninguna chica me quiere?

Sakura mostró una expresión de asombro en su rostro y rápidamente contestó para tranquilizarme.

-Pero.. tienes mucha gente que te quiere. Puedes ser algo torpe y molesto, pero todos aquí te queremos. Yo te quiero mucho también. -agregó la kunoichi.

-Pero todas son amistades, tu eres mi mejor amiga.. hablo de mujeres. No consigo que nadie me quiera y siempre estoy solo. -le dije mientras comenzaba a calmarme. Mi única imagen en la cabeza, era Ino.

-¿Es por lo de Sasuke, verdad? Imagino que verlo con Hinata hizo que surja una necesidad de que una figura femenina te acompañe. -pensó de forma inteligente.

-No. Es decir.. no solo eso. -dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano- Hay una chica que no sabe lo que le ocurre conmigo. Tiene novio, y me busca a mi cuando él no está.. Me utiliza para satisfacerse sexualmente, y no solo eso, si no que.. -en ese momento fui interrumpido.

-¡ES ESA INO PUERCA, VERDAD! -gritó mientras llamas rojas salían de sus ojos y apretaba su puño derecho.

En ese momento la presencia de Sakura me asustó tanto que no pude mentirle.

-Si... Si, es ella... ¡POR FAVOR NO ME GOLPEES! -grité mientras me cubría la cara con los brazos. Ya sentía el golpe de Sakura-chan impactar en mi pómulo.

Pero abrí los ojos y ella no tuvo intención de pegarme. No se había molestado conmigo, si no que estaba molesta con la forma de ser de la rubia. Le expliqué como sucedió todo, desde el primer momento hasta lo que compartimos en la misión. Gracias a eso pude desahogarme mucho.

-Vaya Naruto, nunca creí que podrías llegar a enamorarte de la puerca. Que va.. es una mujer que tiene un gran problema con los chicos.-cerró.

Me causó gracia que la llame "la puerca". Me hizo acordar a aquellos momentos en los cuales íbamos a la academia y las chicas se agarraban de los pelos por Sasuke. Principalmente ellas dos.

-Si.. pero la verdad que la quiero con todo mi corazón, y no puedo dejar todo así como está. La quiero..

-Naruto, sabes que conmigo puedes hablar de estas cosas. Tu mejor amiga siempre estará para ti, aunque no me agrade la Ino-puerca. Espero que empiece a darse cuenta de que te está tratando mal. Cuentas conmigo, tarado.

Los insultos de Sakura-chan me aliviaban mucho, ya que sabía que iban con cariño y porque nuestra relación de amistad se basaba en querernos, insultarnos y hablar sobre nuestros problemas.

-Entendido, Sakura-chan. -afirmé con una sonrisa.

-Oye.. Naruto.

-¿Si? -pregunté.

-No creí que eras tan bueno para satisfacer a las mujeres, siempre te creí un inútil en esas cosas. -dijo sorprendida y bromeando a la vez.

Sus palabras me dejaron un poco atónito. Nunca había hablado de ese asunto con ella, ni mucho menos dando detalles. Pero esta vez le conté algunas cosas que habíamos hecho y la noté sorprendida.

-Y.. yo puedo dar muchas sorpresas, ¿Sabes?-dije haciéndome el importante.

-No te hagas el importante por haber hecho disfrutar a Ino. Sigues siendo el mismo tarado de siempre.

-Tu siempre tan adorable conmigo, Sakura-chan. -dije con cara de frustración.

-Pero eso no quita que te quiera, eres un gran tonto. Pero eres mi tonto favorito. Adiós Naruto, vendré mañana a darte el alta.

-Si, adiós. -despedí.

Sakura cerró la puerta de la habitación y me quedé solo en la misma. Me quedé pensando un rato tirado en la cama sobre mi situación con Ino, y lo único que pensé es: "Si será una desgraciada, se me hizo la enamorada y luego se fue muy contenta con su novio, que va, que haga su vida.".

Si claro, como si pudiera permitir eso. No iba a rendirme tan fácil, pero de todas formas, iba a respetar la relación que tenía Ino con el. No me iba a meter en el medio de ellos dos y tampoco la iba a buscar.

Si de verdad me quiere, me buscará. Y si no... haré lo posible por que lo haga.

Me di media vuelta y me acomodé en la cama. Vi el reloj y marcaban las 23:36, cerré los ojos e intenté dormir. No tuve mucho más que pensar. Mis sentimientos se habían convertido en una mezcla entre amor, odio y rencor. Pero la realidad era que la quería con todo mi ser. Ino, te has convertido en aquello que más anhelo.

El amor es algo muy lindo que puede ocasionar mucho dolor. No hay nada más lindo que amar recíprocamente. Amar y ser amado. Lo que tanto quiero con aquella rubia de ojos claros que me vuelve loco a cada rato, a cada hora.

Que cursi me pongo a estas horas, ¿verdad? Ya, prometo dejar de hablar... hasta que me vuelva a despertar.

* * *

• Bueno, este ha sido el capítulo 7 de mi historia. Lo dediqué más a la amistad y el compañerismo, agregándole también un poco de acción, pero sin perder la esencia de la misma, que es la historia de amor entre los dos rubios. Ya el próximo volverá a enfocarse en ambos.

• ¿Que pasará con Naruto e Ino, luego de que la rubia haya elegido irse con Sai? Mmm..

• ¡Gracias por acompañar mi historia!

RamiroUzumaki, dattebayo!


	8. Hechos inesperados

**_Capítulo 8: Hechos inesperados_**

Luego de dormir por unas largas horas, me desperté a la mañana cuando oí que alguien abría la puerta. ¿Vieron ese momento en el cual uno despierta pero sigue con los ojos cerrados? Aún me encontraba muy cansado.

-Naruto...

Oía la voz de Sakura hablarme pero no tenía intención de responderle. Me encontraba en un estado muy agotador.

-Naruto, despierta... -redobló la kunoichi con un tono un poco más alto.

De verdad era irritante. Una vez que me encontraba descansando tranquilo y profundamente ya venía a molestarme. No quise responderle.

-¡Despierta maldito zoquete!-gritó Sakura, mientras agarraba la ropa de enfermería que llevaba puesta y me sacudía rápidamente.

-¡¿Queeee, Sakura-chan, que pasa?!-contesté asustado por la cara que me estaba poniendo. De sus ojos brotaba un fuego rojo intenso y estaba apretando sus dientes. Era de enojarse fácilmente ya que le hacía perder la paciencia muy rápido.

-¡¿Puedes despertar de una vez, tarado?! ¡He venido a darte el alta y tu lo único que haces es dormir como un cerdo! -dijo elevando la voz, mientras sacudía su puño en el aire.

-¡Ya, ya, ya me levanto! -dije mientras me cubría la cara, ya que sentía que estaba a punto de golpearme.

Me levanté de la cama y la miré con cara de "Por favor, no me pegues". Ella suspiró cerrando los ojos y enseguida me dijo:

-Ven, necesito que firmes esta planilla con tus datos así puedes largarte. -dijo mientras me entregaba la planilla.

-Vale. -afirmé.

Comencé a completar la planilla con todos mis datos; nombre, apellido, dirección de mi casa, etc.. firmé y se la devolví.

-Listo, ya puedes irte. -me dijo la enfermera.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Comencé a vestirme mientras ella se encontraba completando sus datos para confirmar mi alta médica. Le pedí que se de vuelta y que no mire, ya que me iba a quitar la ropa de enfermería.

Finalmente me vestí y cuando me acerqué a despedirme, me sorprendió con una pregunta.

-¿Que harás hoy?

-No lo sé aún. Supongo que iré a casa a descansar un poco más y luego saldré a comprar algo para comer. Hace días no estoy en casa y si mal no recuerdo, mi heladera está más vacía que la escuela un fin de semana. -cerré.

Sakura río levemente y continuó completando la planilla.

-¿A que vino tu pregunta? -pregunté con curiosidad.

-Quería saber cuales eran tus planes para hoy, nada más. -completó toda la planilla y se acercó a mi. Suspiró y continuó con el diálogo.-Naruto, hay algo que debo decirte.

Me sorprendí y puse cara de intriga.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Anoche cuando salí de aquí, me crucé a Ino en la florería. Le pregunté como iban sus cosas para saber de su vida, pero enseguida, apareció Sai y se unió a la charla. Luego de un rato, ambos se fueron caminando de la mano.

Maldita Sakura. Hubiese preferido que no me diga nada. La interrumpí rápidamente y aproveché para hacerme el desinteresado.

-Ah.. si. ¿Y? -dije con indiferencia.

-Escúchame idiota, se que estás fingiendo que no te importa pero debo contártelo. Es por tu bien.

-¡Ya, pero dime que ocurrió! -dije mientras cambiaba mi faceta de desinteresado, a súper interesado.

-El... le preparó una sorpresa. Ella la recibió muy contenta y le dijo.. que quería estar junto a él por mucho tiempo, que era el único en su vida. -cerró tristemente sabiendo que yo iba a reaccionar mal.

En ese momento sentí como el corazón se me partía en mil pedazos. Mi cara se quedó paralizada y mi única reacción fue apretar el puño con fuerza. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y fue cuando sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a empañarse.

-Lo siento, Naruto. Luego de todo lo que hablamos ayer, sentí que debía decírtelo.

Comencé a sollozar lentamente y luego de preguntarme cosas a mi mismo por dentro, levanté mi cabeza dejando al descubierto mis lágrimas. Me balanceé hacia ella dejándome caer en su cuerpo y la abracé con fuerza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué nadie quiere estar conmigo? -le dije con la voz distorsionada por el llanto.

-Hey, hey.. No llores.. -me dijo mientras me abrazaba lentamente e intentaba consolarme con palmadas en la espalda.

-No Sakura-chan, tu no entiendes. ¡Nunca tengo suerte con nadie, nadie quiere al idiota que lo único que hace es hacer estupideces todo el tiempo!¡Nadie quiere al tonto que se esfuerza por demostrarle a una persona que la quiere! Pero... ¿Por qué?¡¿Por qué?! -le dije con voz alta mientras seguía llorando. Me apoyé en su hombro para seguir llorando y no podía controlarlo. Realmente estaba desconsolado.

-Hey, escúchame una cosa, pedazo de tonto.-me dijo mientras me tomaba de los dos hombros y me miraba fijamente a la cara.-Primero vos a decirte algo para que te quede claro, eres una persona excelente. Podrás ser un idiota, un torpe e incluso un hiperactivo que me fastidia todo el tiempo, pero no quita lo increíble que eres. Tienes un corazón de oro que hace que todo aquel que se encuentre cerca tuyo se sienta seguro. Y segundo, yo la conozco a Ino desde que éramos pequeñas. Así como sé que ella quiere a Sai de verdad, también te puedo asegurar que algo siente por ti. ¿Pero que esperas, que le diga a su novio que no lo ama? Está en una relación, debe cumplir con la misma. Y debes entender que en este momento ella se encuentra bien con él y ambos son felices, ¿pero puedes decirme que es lo que hace ella cuando se pelea con él?

Sollocé por unos segundos y cuando entendí que buscaba una respuesta, dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-No lo sé.. ¿Regará las plantas?

-No puedo creer que eres tan idiota... -dijo con cara de fastidio- ¡Te busca a ti, tarado!¡Ella cuando se pelea con él, busca refugio en ti!¡Porque tú eres el que le abre los brazos cuando ella se pelea con él! ¿Entiendes, o quieres que te lo dibuje en una pizarra? Tonto.-bromeó.

Miré el suelo por unos segundos y lentamente comencé a calmarme. De llorar desconsoladamente, comencé a sollozar y lentamente iba tomando estabilidad a la hora de respirar.

-Mira, voy a decirte algo. Se perfectamente que lo que está haciendo Ino no está bien. Y te compadezco, pero si lo está haciendo, es por algo. Yo estoy segura que algo siente por ti, pero lo tapa en el momento que se encuentra bien con él. Cuando ella se desarma, tu eres quien la arma. No tengo dudas de que ella te quiere, Naruto.

-¿Y que debo hacer, Sakura-chan? -le dije buscando una respuesta en ella, ya que no la encontraba por mi cuenta.

-Espera a que vuelva. -dijo con firmeza- No la busques más. Debes respetar su relación, eso hablará bien de ti. Si te la cruzas, salúdala como si saludases a un conocido. No muestres afecto alguno, ya que si lo haces, ella pensará que puede ir contigo siempre que lo necesite para aliviarse y una vez ya aliviada, se volverá a ir. Se tornaría todo como una historia sin fin, en la cual tu siempre sales perjudicado. Y el día que ella vuelva.. ponla en su lugar. Hazte el difícil, que su sentimiento hacia ti se vuelva más fuerte y que empiece a desearte más.

Escuchar las palabras de Sakura me calmó mucho. Ella tenía la respuesta a todo aquello que yo había pensado por tantos días, y que nunca pude encontrar una solución firme. Me sentía desahogado. Sakura se acercó y me abrazó por su cuenta y eso terminó de calmarme.

-No quiero verte mal, tontín. Mucho menos por esa Ino puerca que no sabe lo que se pierde. Confía en ti y dale su merecido. Si lograste entrar a su corazón fue porque ella te abrió sus puertas y algo vio en ti.-declaró la enfermera.-Además, creo que harían una linda pareja. Los dos son revoltosos con sus sentimientos. Y eso sin tener en cuenta que ambos son torpes, hiperactivos, graciosos y muy sentimentales.

Enseguida miré fijamente a Sakura y no pude evitar largar una sonrisa que, acompañada de mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas, demostró lo mucho que la quería.

-Gracias.. Sakura-chan. De verdad no sé que haría sin ti. -la abracé vigorosamente.

-Ya, no te pongas cursi. Sabes que siempre estaré para ti. No por nada eres mi mejor amigo.

-Gracias, de veras. No tengo palabras para agradecerte. Te quiero mucho. -le dije mientras la desenredaba de mis brazos.

-¡Yo también! Así que ya sabes que hacer con esa rubia tarada. ¡Demuéstrale que Naruto Uzumaki tiene bien en claro que hacer!-victoreó Sakura con un guiño en el ojo.

-¡Si!¡Eso haré!-dije mientras elevaba mi pulgar.

-Vale, ya vete. Me quedaré aquí a limpiar todo, en estos días pasaré por tu casa para saber como estás.

-¡Si, está bien!¡Gracias Sakura-chan!-le agradecí una vez más, la saludé y me despedí de ella.

Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta, comencé a caminar lentamente por el pasillo del hospital, pensando en todo lo que Sakura me había dicho. Su amistad es algo incondicional y cada día estaba más contento de eso. Había aclarado mi panorama sobre la situación y esta vez me sentía más seguro que nunca. Suspiré y sonreí mirando el techo hasta que de repente escuché un increíble grito.

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOO...! -se oyó desde el cuarto de hospital donde yo había pasado la noche.

Me quedé quieto por un segundo, era Sakura. Pero.. ¡¿Que podía haber ocurrido?! Luego de dos segundos recordé: Toda la noche babeé la almohada y la camilla en donde había dormido. Mi sueño había sido tan profundo que la baba salió de mi boca como el agua de la canilla.

-¡NARUTO UZUMAKI, VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO! -maldijo la enfermera desde el pasillo del hospital, con las sábanas en las manos.

Me di vuelta y en ese momento vi una imagen que me dio terror. Sakura no tenía los ojos normales, se notaba que de ambos brotaban llamas que quemaban más que el Amaterasu. No la veía tan enojada desde que volqué ramen en su remera la última vez que fuimos a Ichiraku... Hace dos semanas.

En cuanto vi esa imagen, no me quedó duda de que hacer. Debía evitar que ese enojo creciera, debía quedarme a limpiar las cosas. Ya que ella con la mirada me transmitía eso: "Ven aquí maldito y limpia toda la baba que dejaste aquí". Y yo como buen ninja y amigo que soy, hice lo que debía hacer.

Salí corriendo del hospital.

Así es, esa imagen de ella enojada me aterró e hizo que corriera más rápido que el correcaminos. Si me acercaba a ella, iba a ser hombre muerto. Corrí por los pasillos hasta la salida escuchando los gritos y los insultos de Sakura por todo el hospital, hasta que finalmente salí del mismo y me dirigí hacia mi casa. Por Dios, sentía que estaba frente a frente con la parca. Ella enojada es algo que no le deseo a nadie.

Apenas llegué a mi casa, me cambié la ropa y luego me dirigí hacia la heladera. Así es, totalmente vacía señoras y señores, un verdadero papelón. Agarré mi monedero con forma de sapo Gama-chan y me dirigí a hacer las compras. Obviamente las compras eran: Leche, ramen instantáneo y galletas, nada más ni nada menos.

Salí del mercado con dos bolsas en mis manos y finalmente llegué a casa, guardé la leche en la nevera y el ramen instantáneo junto con las galletas en la despensa. Me quité la remera, el pantalón y quedé solo con ropa interior, me acosté un rato en mi cama y programé la alarma del reloj para dentro de dos horas, pensaba dormir una linda siesta.

Luego de haberlo programado, bajé la persiana, apagué las luces y me puse mi gorro para dormir. Me acosté en mi cama y le dije cosas hermosas.

-Oh mi hermosa cama. Como te he extrañado, ¿Tu me extrañaste? Di que si...

Hice la mímica de que la cama me respondía: "Oh Naruto, te he extrañado, pero me enteré que babeaste a otra cama en el hospital".

-Oh no cama, no digas eso... yo solo te quiero a ti... A ninguna otra. -dije mientras abrazaba la almohada y me colocaba cómodo en el colchón.

Estaba seguro que si alguien me veía en ese momento iba a decir que era un completo imbécil o iba a desconocerme como amigo. Que más da, cada quien es feliz a su manera, ¿no? Y la mía era jugando como un niño o haciendo estupideces todo el tiempo.

Cerré los ojos y me dormí en cuestión de segundos, hasta que luego de dos horas y varios minutos, logré despertarme. Sin embargo, permanecí acostado en la cama, tomé el control remoto de la televisión y la prendí para ver si ocurría algo interesante.

Lamentablemente no había nada interesante en la misma, así que para no aburrirme me levanté y me preparé para salir a caminar. Una vez vestido, fui al baño para lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes.

Tomé las llaves y me fui de casa, la tarde estaba hermosa. No sabía hacia donde dirigirme, así que simplemente comencé a caminar y me dejé llevar por lo lindo que estaba el día. Fui caminando con mis manos en los bolsillos y comencé a mirar a mi alrededor.

Si había algo que me gustaba mucho, era salir a caminar para relajarme y poder tener un rato a solas. Pero lo que más quería, era encontrármela a ella.

Caminé por las largas calles de Konoha y me trajo una nostalgia inmensa. Vi cada detalle que podía apreciar, los adornos en las afueras de las casas de la gente, algunas personas barriendo las afueras de su hogar. Los niños corriendo y jugando por todas partes... que tiempos. Que lindas épocas cuando no tenía responsabilidades como ahora.

Pero por otro lado, recordaba lo mal que me trataba la gente del pueblo y esa nostalgia se transformaba en dolor. Había un lado bueno y también un lado malo, pero ambos tenían sus partes negativas y positivas. Era como el Yin y el Yang. Finalmente, me detuve para mirar la roca Hokage. Fue en ese momento que apreté mi campera del lado donde está mi corazón.. extrañando a un gran maestro como lo fue Hiruzen para mi. Extrañando a un padre que no pudo estar presente para verme crecer por que se sacrificó por mi y toda su aldea.

-¿Naruto, te encuentras bien? -oí una voz detrás mío.

Di media vuelta para observar de quien se trataba.

-Oh, Iruka-sensei..

-Sabes.. esta roca me trae muchos recuerdos. Sobre todo porque todos los días amanecía pintada por un niño que deseaba llamar la atención.-dijo con tono hilarante.

-Mmm.. no sé de quien hablas..-respondí haciéndome el tonto.

-¡Dudo que no sepas quien era! -colocó su brazo en mi hombro- ¿Vamos a por un poco de ramen? Yo invito. No me gusta verte mal, y me gustaría que hablemos.

-Está bien, vamos.

Fue una propuesta que no pude rechazar, no solo porque se trataba de ir a comer ramen, si no por que creí que hablar con Iruka-sensei iba a hacerme bien. Él era como un hermano mayor para mi, siempre estuvo para defenderme y para protegerme como aquel primer día que me demostró su confianza.

Rápidamente llegamos a Ichiraku y pedimos nuestra orden. Esperamos unos minutos hablando sobre tonterías y finalmente llego nuestro pedido.

-Miso Ramen con extra puerco para los clientes de la casa. -dijo el cocinero mientras colocaba nuestros bols en la barra de madera.

-Gracias, Teuchi-san. -agradecimos.

Que delicia, por amor de Dios. Con tan solo oler ese exquisito aroma me hacía babear. No había nada mejor en el planeta que el ramen de Ichiraku. Comenzamos a comer y sin más le conté la última misión que había compartido con el Equipo 10. La casi derrota que sufrimos, la organización de la batalla y la fuerza descomunal de los enemigos.

Lo único que no le conté fue mi situación con Ino.

-Ya veo -dijo el sensei mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta- Así que casi derrotan a mi alumno más revoltoso...

-Así es. -afirmé- De no ser por mis compañeros y la inteligencia de Shikamaru, hubiésemos perdido el combate y quién sabe que hubiese pasado.

-Hola, Naruto. Estuve buscándote por toda la aldea. -escuché decir detrás mío.

Giré mi cabeza hacia atrás con los fideos entre los palillos y la boca y me quedé paralizado hasta casi atragantarme. Era Sai. Comencé a toser e Iruka-sensei empezó a darme palmadas en la espalda.

-Sai, que sorpresa. ¿Que ocurre? -dije mientras tosía sobre la servilleta.

-Te estuve buscando por todos lados. Pasé por tu casa y no estabas, así que supuse que estarías aquí.

Vengo a pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?¿A que te refieres? -cuestioné.

-Mi reacción no fue la mejor contigo cuando hablábamos sobre Ino. Verás, estaba muy celoso y creí que tu podías llegarle a causar alguna confusión a ella. Aquel día en el cuarto del Hokage me pasé de bravucón. No quise lastimarte ni mucho menos pelear contigo, fue un desliz que tuve en el momento.

De verdad no supe que responderle. Porque el tenía razón para enojarse conmigo porque yo había estado con su novia, pero al parecer Ino no le había contado nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros dos.

-No hay problema, de veras. Quedó en el pasado. -cerré sin mucho más que decir.

-Gracias por entenderlo. Estoy intentando hacer las cosas mucho mejor con ella y si se enterara nuestro pleito, de seguro se enojaría. Por eso no quiero problemas, si no que quiero soluciones. Adiós. -se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Largué un profundo suspiro y continué comiendo. Al paso de unos segundos, miré para un costado y allí se encontraba mi sensei mirándome.

-¿Amor no correspondido? -preguntó.

-¡¿Que demonios dice Iruka-sensei?! -grité en el medio del puesto agitando mis brazos-

-Yo creo que hay una parte de la historia de la misión que no me has contado, ¿o me equivoco?

Lo miré fijamente y me di cuenta que ya no podía mentirle, así que suspiré y decidí contarle.

-Está bien, está bien. Le contaré todo, pero no quiero ningún sermón suyo sobre si lo que estoy haciendo es correcto o no.

Y si, no tenía ganas de oírlo decir cosas como "Naruto, eso está mal", "está mal meterse con chicas con novio" etc...

Le conté toda la historia desde el principio hasta el fin, haciendo intervalos para terminar mi plato de comida y él, el suyo. Pasó poco más de una hora y finalmente, logré concluir con lo que sentía actualmente y lo que iba a hacer. Esperé unos segundos por sus palabras negativas, pero me sorprendí al ver que no iban a llegar.

-Vaya, Naruto. Nunca creí que tenías ese perfil de enamorado. La verdad, me has dejado sin palabras. -dijo cruzado de brazos y con cara pensativa.

-Si.. se que no es lo normal en mi, pero la verdad es que la quiero mucho.

-Mira, se que debería retarte, pero... hazlo. Lucha por ella si crees que vale la pena. Para el amor, no hay algo que sea correcto o no. Si las dos personas se quieren, lo mejor es que terminen juntos tarde o temprano.

Su respuesta me sorprendió mucho y la verdad.. me hizo bien. Contaba con el apoyo de dos personas muy importantes como mi mejor amiga y mi sensei. Solo me faltaba tener un poco más de confianza en mi mismo.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y yo quise volver a casa para terminar de pensar en solitario.

-Iruka-sensei, espero que sepa disculp... -me interrumpió enseguida.

-¡Vaya, mira la hora!¡23:16, debo irme!-tomó su billetera del bolsillo y me dió dinero- Toma, esto es lo necesario para cubrir los gastos de ambos. ¡Adiós Naruto, espero verte pronto!

-Emm... ¡está bien, adiós sensei!-lo despedí.

Iruka se fue rápidamente del lugar y yo llamé a Teuchi-san para pagar la comida. Mi sensei tenía razón, el dinero fue lo justo para pagar la cena. Le di el dinero y me despedí del cocinero para dirigirme tranquilo a mi casa.

No caminé más de tres cuadras, y escuché algo que me llamó la atención. Era el grito de socorro de una mujer.

-¡Ayuda, por favor! -se oía a la vuelta de donde me encontraba

Reaccioné rápidamente y socorrí a la mujer en cuestión. Se trataba de una señora de aproximadamente unos 45 años.. o al menos eso deduje por su rodete al estilo anciana.

-Señora.. ¿Que ocurre?-le dije mientras intentaba tranquilizarla.

-¡Un ladrón, allí va, se llevó mi cartera! -gritaba mientras lloraba.

Vi a lo lejos un hombre correr con un bolso en la mano. Debía pararlo a toda costa.

-Espere aquí, yo me encargo.

Corrí rápidamente hacia el enemigo y se notó de aquí a la roca Hokage que no era un shinobi, primero porque el sujeto corría como un novato en los deportes y segundo porque me resultó muy fácil alcanzarlo. Para darle un poco más de emoción lo tacleé y lo tiré al piso, lugar donde me encargue de amarrarle las manos hasta que apareció un oficial del departamento de policía de Konoha.

-Gracias señor por detener al delincuente, realmente el departamento de policía de Konohagakure se lo agradece. -dijo el oficial.

-No tiene por qué agradecer, señor. ¡Siempre que un ladrón aparezca cerca del gran Naruto Uzumaki, será arrestado, cueste lo que cueste. No importa que llueva, truene o granice, siempre será mi deber ayudar a quien lo necesite!-dije mientras posaba como un superhéroe.

Quedé en ridículo con el oficial y ni siquiera me contestó. Se dio media vuelta y se llevó al ladrón. Suspiré levemente y tomé el bolso para llevárselo a la señora que venía caminando directo hacia mi.

-Creo que esto es suyo, señora. -le dije mientras le devolvía su cartera con una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias cariño! Realmente no sé como agradecerte.. -me dijo mientras buscaba algo que darme en mi bolso.

-No tiene que agradecerme, ¡de veras! No se moleste.

-¿Que es lo que más te gusta comer? -preguntó la señora.

-Mmm.. Ramen, sin dudas. -respondí.

-¿Que te parece si te invito a cenar a mi hogar? Mi marido está esperándome con la comida. Vamos, como una muestra de agradecimiento.

La verdad que no tenía demasiada hambre, pero opté por aceptar ya que vi que la señora estaba emocionada y agradecida de verdad.

-Vale, está bien. -accedí.

-¡Que bien! Vamos, vivo a dos calles de aquí.

Fuimos caminando bajo la luz de la luna y finalmente llegamos al hogar. Desde afuera, se veía la casa muy linda y además demasiado decorada, no cabían dudas de que era una familia muy detallista.

La señora se encargó de abrir la puerta y me hizo pasar. Avancé unos pasos y me quedé parado en el pasillo de la entrada mientras ella se acercaba para hablarle a su marido.

-¡Hola cariño! -saludó con un beso a su hombre, que yo no lograba ver desde el pasillo.

-Hola, cielo. ¿Que tal te ha ido? -preguntó el hombre.

-¡Bien! No adivinarás lo que me ocurrió. Intentaron robarme.

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Robarte?!¡¿Que rayos sucedió?!¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-sonaba alborotado su marido.

-¡Tranquilo, estoy bien! Un joven apuesto y valiente apareció para darle su merecido a ese ratero. Y no se me ocurrió mejor idea que invitarlo a cenar. Está aquí en el pasillo. -contaba la mujer.

-¡Hazlo pasar! Me gustaría saber de quien se trata. -respondió el señor.

-¡Pasa, joven!¡Mi marido te quiere conocer!

Avancé unos metros caminando por el pasillo y cuando vi al hombre mi corazón se paralizó.

-Así que se trataba de ti.. Naruto. -dijo el hombre asombrado.

-S-señor Inoichi... -dije temblando.

Así es. La señora que había ayudado era nada más ni nada menos que la madre de Ino. Vaya suerte la mía.

-¿Lo conoces, Inoichi? -preguntó la señora.

-Si.. lo conozco desde que era un pequeño escandaloso. Fue compañero de nuestra hija a lo largo de su vida como shinobi. Y actualmente es el gran héroe de Konoha. -cerró con altura.

Me sonrojé un poco y no supe que responder.

-Guau, ¡que casualidad!¡Tenemos un amigo de Ino en casa! -dijo con alegría la ama del hogar.

-Siempre quise conocerte como persona, Naruto. Te doy la bienvenida al hogar de la familia Yamanaka.

-Esto.. si.. Gracias Inoichi-san. -agradecí con la voz medio temblorosa.

Me invitaron a pasar al living-comedor y me senté en la mesa, ya que la comida estaba servida. Noté que solo habían dos platos en la mesa, así que deduje que Ino no estaba en la casa. Eso me calmó un poco, no quería imaginar su reacción al verme allí sentado hablando con sus padres.

La madre se sentó al frente mío y Inoichi colocó frente a mi un plato de Ramen. Luego se fue a sentar en la punta de la mesa.

Me sentí un poco incómodo pero no tenía otra opción que permanecer allí. Ya estaba la comida en la mesa y no podía retirarme ni inventar alguna excusa. Además, hacerlo me haría quedar mal con los padres de la chica que me gustaba.

-Y dime, Naruto.. ¿A que dedicas tus días? -preguntaba la madre de Ino.

-Eh.. la verdad es que últimamente lo único que hago es entrenar para volverme un gran shinobi, mi sueño desde pequeño es convertirme en Hokage. -conté.

-Hmph, Hokage.. -pensaba el padre- y pensar que tu de niño arruinabas las caras de la Roca Hokage.. Quien lo diría.. -dijo con ironía y entre risas Inoichi.

-Si, jeje. La verdad es que cuando era niño hacía todo lo posible por llamar la atención. -empecé a soplar de a poco el ramen, ya que estaba caliente.

-¿Y crees que llegarás a ser Hokage algún día, Naruto? -preguntó seriamente la madre.

-Verá, señora.. yo creo que si llegaré a ser Hokage. Nunca me he rendido ante ninguna situación a pesar de haber estado al borde de la muerte. Siempre di todo de mi para proteger a mis seres queridos y jamás dejaría que alguna persona sufra de algún mal. De niño quería ser Hokage para que todos me respetaran. -comencé a sollozar- Ser odiado... por algo que tu no hiciste... me dio fuerzas. Fuerzas para seguir y convertirme en lo que soy hoy en día. Antes era el estúpido niño zorro, la gente no me llamaba por mi nombre. Y.. hoy estoy feliz de que me llamen por el mismo, hoy estoy feliz que la gente me llame Naruto en vez de "ese maldito niño". -cerré mientras una lágrima caía de mi rostro.

Hablar de estas cosas profundamente nunca había sido de mi agrado. Me llamó la atención que ninguno me haya respondido y levanté mi rostro para disculparme por generar ese clima incómodo.

-Lo siento.. no quise generar este clima. -me disculpé.

-No te disculpes. -respondió rápidamente Inoichi.-Naruto, realmente admiro tu forma de ser. Imagino que no fue fácil ser tu en ningún momento. Incluso verte en este momento me da escalofríos, es increíble ver como has crecido. Tanto de físico como de mente.

Sus palabras me llenaron un poco el pecho de orgullo, y decidí responder de una manera humilde.

-Gracias Inoichi-san, pero aún creo que soy un poco tonto de mente. Tengo una forma de ser muy rara. -respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices hijito? -preguntó la madre.

-No lo sé.. soy una persona que no le gusta estar triste. Y cuando lo estoy, lo sufro mucho. Pero en general soy muy alegre e hiperactivo, a tal punto de ser un poco torpe. Soy una persona que tiene mucha esperanza en todo y cree que el amor es lo más lindo que alguien puede experimentar. También me gusta hacer reír a los demás.

-¡Que lindas cosas dice, eres un chico muy centrado! Y dime, ¿Tienes novia? -preguntó la ama del hogar.

-No... aún no he encontrado nadie que me quiera. -dije mientras me reía levemente.

-¡Que raro!¡Siendo un chico tan centrado y apuesto..! Que lástima que Ino tenga novio... -cerró la madre.

En ese momento casi me atraganto con un trozo de cerdo y comencé a toser. Me sonrojé y me puse rojo como un tomate.

-Esto... creo que Ino está muy bien con Sai. Lo conozco, es un buen chico. -dije con una sonrisa falsa.

-No me agrada. Creo que es un chico poco modesto. Más de una vez hemos discutido en la mesa por diferencias. Es muy engreído, y más de una vez hizo llorar a mi hija. No se lo perdonaré. -cerró el padre con voz de malo.

La madre suspiró y siguió.

-Sai no es precisamente el hombre que una madre quiere como novio de su hija. Si bien es un buen chico, es muy irónico a la hora de hablar y además poco responsable cuando le pedimos que traiga a Ino temprano a casa. -agregó la madre.

-Bueno.. yo conozco a Sai. Compartí equipo con el hace casi dos años, es un chico con una historia muy trágica. Además, formó parte de los ANBU de raíz, quienes en su momento eran dirigidos por Danzo. Se le enseñó a no tener sentimientos por nada y por nadie, aún le debe resultar difícil adaptarse. -traté de defenderlo, pero fue inútil.

-Naruto, tu fuiste odiado y maltratado por todo el mundo y hoy no eres un mal chico. Es cuestión de predisponerse para cambiar. -dijo el padre con altura- Nosotros tenemos normas en esta casa, y lo único que queremos es hacerlas respetar. Hoy, Ino debía volver a las 22hs y ya siendo las 23:57 no tenemos señales de ella.

-Pero estando con Sai no creo que corra peligro, adem..-rápidamente Inoichi-san me interrumpió.

-No pasa por correr peligro, Naruto. Mi hija sabe defenderse sola, no necesita tampoco que su novio lo haga. Yo como padre tengo que imponerle a mi hija ciertas normas para que su comportamiento sea el adecuado, sobre todo disciplina. Y este chico lo único que hace es romper con ese esquema que yo trato de transmitirle a Ino como padre. No juzgo su historia, pero él debe aprender a respetar a los hogares ajenos. -cerró con un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Tiene razón, Inoichi-san. Lo siento. -me disculpaba.

-Ya, deja de disculparte. En poco menos de una hora te has disculpado más veces que Sai en meses. -respondió el padre mientras reía a carcajadas.

Sonreí y acompañé sus risas y las de su madre con las mías. Estaba contento de haber compartido ese rato con ellos, realmente me había hecho bien. Hablamos por un rato más y continuamos hablando de cosas cotidianas, como del trabajo de Inoichi, el duro mantenimiento de la florería y demás. Cuando miro el reloj ya eran las 00:41 y supuse que ya era hora de volver a casa.

-Bueno, debo irme. Estoy cansado y aún debo bañarme y limpiar mi casa. -Dije mientras estiraba mis brazos.

-Está bien, Naruto. Yo te abriré la puerta. -dijo Inoichi mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Adiós, señora Yamanaka. ¡Muchas gracias por todo! -agradecí con una pequeña reverencia.

-¡No agradezcas nada, mijo! Gracias a ti por haberme ayudado en el robo. ¡Visítanos más seguido!-sugirió ella.

-¡Está bien! -cerré.

No estaba muy seguro de volver pero devolví una sonrisa y lentamente me dirigí con Inoichi hacia la puerta. En la puerta, Inoichi me miró fijamente y ambos quedamos frente a frente.

-Naruto.. gracias por ayudar a mi esposa hoy. De verdad, eres un gran chico. Estoy feliz de ver en que hombre te has convertido. Nunca cambies. -me halagó estrechándome su mano.

-Gracias Inoichi-san, es usted muy amable. Envíele saludos a su hija de mi parte.

-No creo que sea necesario.. -respondió.

-¿Por que lo dice? -me extrañé.

En ese momento comencé a escuchar un ruido de llaves del otro lado de la puerta y mi corazón empezó a latir más rápidamente. Se colocaron las llaves en la cerradura y una vez abierta... allí apareció ella. Una vez que la puerta se abrió, yo quedé levemente escondido detrás de la misma.

-¿Estas son horas de llegar, jovencita? -cuestionó Inoichi.

-Ya, papá. Déjame pasar. -decía Ino con voz de indignada.

-Primero contéstame.¡Debes respetar a tu padre! -levantó la voz el hombre.

En ese momento, noté un silencio grande y noté que Ino no supo que decirle para asumir su error.

-Mientras tu andabas de juerga con tu noviecito, tu madre fue asaltada hoy. Un chico apareció para ayudarla y recuperó sus cosas. -relató el padre de la rubia.

-¿Mamá? ¡¿Donde está?! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! -se aceleraba Ino.

-Ella está bien y sus cosas están a salvo. El chico que la ayudó fue invitado por tu madre a cenar y ya estaba por largarse. -dijo Inoichi mientras miraba hacia un costado.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó la rubia.

-¿Por qué no pasas y lo ves tu mismo? -respondió el hombre.

Ino pasó a su casa y una vez dentro, logró verme. Conectamos miradas por unos segundos, fue un momento de asombro mutuo. Por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas, pero la primera de ellas fue el shock de verla después de todo lo ocurrido.

-N..Naruto.. -dijo la rubia asombrada.

-Ino...

* * *

• Capítulo 8 de mi historia, espero que les guste. :D

• Dejé el suspenso para el final, el encuentro de Ino con Naruto será en el próximo capítulo.

•¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia!

RamiroUzumaki, dattebayo!


	9. Mis disculpas

_**Capítulo 9: Mis disculpas.**_

Apenas vi esos ojos azules la piel se me erizó y el corazón se me aceleró. Ansiaba mucho tenerla en frente para plantearle mil cosas, pero cuando la tuve en frente mío, todo lo que tenía para decirle se desvaneció de mi cabeza y mi mente volvió a ponerse en blanco.

-Ino... -dije en voz de asombro.

-Ino, Naruto ha sido quien salvó a tu mamá en ese robo. Tu madre lo invitó a cenar y estuvimos hablando hasta hace un rato. Realmente es un gran chico, no me esperaba que fuera así. -relataba el padre mientras sonreía levemente.

-Si.. Naruto es una gran persona. -dijo la rubia mirando fijamente a su padre.

-Naruto, deberías venir más seguido. ¿Que te parece si vienes a cenar una vez por semana? -propuso Inoichi.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -dijimos al mismo tiempo la rubia y yo, ambos atónitos.

-Mi señora ha quedado encantada con la clase de persona que eres. A mi también me has sorprendido. ¿Que dices? -volvió a consultar Inoichi.

-No lo sé.. últimamente estoy muy ocupado con las misiones y demás. No sería de mi agrado prometer algo que no estaría seguro de poder cumplir después. -realmente no sabía como decirle que no podía, principalmente para no incomodar a su hija ni a su novio raro.

-Entiendo.. bueno entonces la próxima vez que nos crucemos y estés desocupado, estás invitado. Eres siempre bienvenido al hogar Yamanaka. -dijo alegremente el padre.

-Gracias, Inoichi-san. Ahora si me disculpa, debo irme. -cerré haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Adiós, Naruto. -despidió el padre.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta con intención de salir y cuando pasé por al lado de Ino, me miraba de manera rara y yo devolví la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa. Esa fue mi despedida hacia ella, ni siquiera le dirigí la palabra. Al alejarme unos pocos metros de la puerta, escuché como su papá la regañaba por haber llegado tan tarde.

Fue una noche demasiado rara e inesperada. Pero a pesar de todo... fue linda. Me gustó compartir una mesa con una familia, es algo raro que nunca había experimentado. Si bien siempre comí solo o con un grupo en una misión, no sentí nunca lo que significaba comer normalmente con una familia en una mesa.

Caminé hasta casa observando las estrellas y la luna que se encontraba brillando, algunas nubes se asomaban y pensé que podía llegar a llover. Casi no había gente en la calle; solo se escuchaban mis pasos, los grillos y el destello de algunos focos de luz que se estaban por perder su resplandor. Cuando estaba por llegar a mi casa, busqué las llaves en mis bolsillos. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia mi puerta, coloqué las mismas y entré. Observé el desastre que era mi habitación y luego de un breve suspiro dije:

-¡Hogar dulce hogar!

Que lindo fue volver casa.

Enseguida me puse mi pijama y me dirigí a la cama. Dejé la tele encendida para ver si había algo interesante, pero la suerte no me acompañó. Me cepillé los dientes y finalmente me acosté. No podía luchar más contra el cansancio que tenía, y sobre todas las cosas me sentía muy gordo por haber cenado dos veces. Finalmente, apagué el televisor y me tapé para dormirme.

Pero antes de hacerlo.. no podía sacarme de la cabeza mi cruce con Ino. ¿Hice bien en no saludarla al irme?¿Habré sembrado alguna duda en ella? Si bien reaccionó sorprendida cuando su padre me invitó a cenar nuevamente, no escuché algo negativo de su boca.

Como siempre indecisa, sin saber lo que quiere. No me sorprendía. En fin, deduje que seguir pensando solo me iba a llevar a enojarme más. Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir por un rato ya que iba a ser lo mejor para mi principalmente por que mañana era mi último día de descanso. Me dije adiós a mi mismo y me dormí.

* * *

Me desperté al sentir frío en mi cuerpo. Abrí lentamente los ojos y bostecé sin poder evitarlo. Luego de 5 segundos de desperezarme, miré hacia la ventana y si, evidentemente el viento la había abierto. Prendí el velador y me dirigí hacia la misma a cerrarla. Al terminar, apagué la luz y me volví a acostar. Cerré los ojos y escuche alguien subir las escaleras lentamente, supuse que sería alguien del otro apartamento. Pero me equivoqué. Alguien tocó mi puerta.

¿Quien podía ser a estas horas de la noche? Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza era que algún vecino haya perdido la llave y no tenga donde dormir. Ya varias veces había pasado que tuve que hospedar a alguien hasta la mañana siguiente para que no duerma afuera.

Una vez más tocaron la puerta, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad. Me levanté de la cama y prendí la luz. Giré rápidamente para ver el reloj y marcaban exactamente las 3:07, me puse mis pantuflas, tomé mis llaves y al acercarme a la puerta, pregunté:

-¿Quien es?

Nadie me contestó. Así que volví a preguntar.

-¿Quien anda ahí?

Otra vez el silencio se apoderó de la situación. Coloqué las llaves en la cerradura y abrí la puerta despacio. Un empujón brusco hizo que me cayera hacia atrás y vi como alguien entraba rápidamente y una vez dentro, cerró la puerta.

-¿Que diablos intentaste hacer, Naruto?

Levanté la cabeza desde el suelo y si, se trataba ni más ni menos que de la rubia alborotada. Esta vez, en su versión "enojada".

-¿De que estás hablando? -respondí con frialdad.

-Quiero que me digas en este mismo instante que diablos hacías en mi casa hablando con mis padres. -dijo la rubia con un tono amenazante.

Me levanté del suelo y me sacudí el pijama.

-Mira, Ino, la verdad no estoy de humor para estas pequeñeces. Así que te pido por favor, que te vayas de mi casa. -le dije sin mostrar una pizca de interés.

-¡¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?! ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! -decía con voz elevada.

-¿Que cosa?

-¡Has ido a mi casa a hablar con mis padres para hacerte el simpático, ahora quiero que tu me digas el por qué! ¿Tanto te ha dolido que me vaya con Sai? -cerró la rubia con tono creído.

Se me armó un nudo en el pecho y no creí lo que estaba oyendo. La miré con cara de "¿Como puedes creer eso de mi?".

-Lo único que hice fue salvar a una señora de un robo en la calle que resultó ser tu madre, y no lo supe hasta que entré a tu casa y vi a tu padre. Yo en ningún momento busqué simpatizar con tus padres, si no que ellos me invitaron a tu hogar. Ellos me recibieron bien y me quedé allí por una devolución de gentilezas. ¿Quieres creer que lo hice a propósito? Hazlo. Realmente no me importa.

Un silencio invadió el lugar por unos segundos y la cara de la rubia cambió de enojo, a confusión.

-¿Tanta casualidad puede haber de que justo tu hayas salvado a mi madre? -preguntó.

-No me importa lo que creas. Yo ya te conté la verdad. Incluso en la mesa, me preguntaron por ti y tu novio, tu padre habló mal de el. Yo traté de defenderlo y hablé bien de Sai. En ningún momento quise simpatizar hablando mal de nadie. No tengo nada más para decir del asunto. -cerré mientras me daba vuelta y prendía el grifo para lavarme las manos.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del lugar y solo se escuchaba el ruido de mis manos enjuagándose.

-Perdón.

Al escucharla me quedé inmóvil. Pero no podía demostrar un signo de debilidad, si lograba quebrarme, iba a terminar ganando el encuentro y nuevamente iba a ser el rubio enamorado y ella la chica inalcanzable. Di media vuelta y la miré seriamente mientras me secaba las manos. Su cara pasó de confusión a una leve tristeza.

-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo mal que te he hecho, Naruto... -dijo la rubia mirando hacia el suelo.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte. Lo hecho, hecho está. -dije de inmediato.

-De verdad Naruto, ¡no me gusta estar así contigo! Eres alguien muy importante para mi.. -decía la rubia, hasta que la interrumpí.

-¿Ah si? Pues no lo parece. Me utilizas solo para ser tu amante cuando tu novio no se encuentra. Me utilizaste para tener sexo en una maldita misión en la cual casi todos perdemos la vida. ¿Sabes, Ino? Lo que haces no está bien. Y lo mío tampoco. Pero tu buscas un amor que compense el que estás teniendo actualmente. -le dije de forma tajante.

-¿Y tú que sabes de amor si nunca has tenido pareja? ¡¿Como sabes lo que es amar?! -replicó la rubia.

La verdad me dejó sin palabras. Tenía razón, yo no estaba seguro de lo que se sentía amar y lo peor de todo es que nunca lo había experimentado seriamente con alguien.

-Tu solamente estás confundido conmigo, Naruto. Nada más que eso. -sentenció la rubia.

-No. Yo te quiero de verdad y me duele la forma en la cual me utilizas para satisfacer tu vida personal y amorosa. Quizás tengas razón, yo no sé que es amar. Pero si sé que te quiero.

Se quedó fijamente mirándome y no salía de su cara de asombro.

-¿Y por qué yo, Naruto? ¿Por qué haces que todo sea más difícil? -preguntó mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

-¿Yo tengo la culpa de quererte tanto? No lo sé, Ino. No puedo explicártelo. Pero llegaste a mi vida en un momento en el cual lo necesitaba, y desde entonces.. no dejo de pensar en ti. Y en todo caso, todo es difícil para mi. Tu no estás afectada en esto.

-¡Tonto, yo te quiero! ¡Por eso estoy aquí! -me gritó la rubia con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sus gritos me dejaron atónito y pensando mil y un veces: "¿Realmente dijo que me quería?" No sabía si reír o llorar. Lo que si, mi silencio retrataba lo confundido que estaba. Ino comenzó a llorar.

-Tu no entiendes, Naruto.. -decía mientras lloraba- Tu llegaste a mi vida de la misma forma.. me ayudaste cuando mi mundo se venía abajo, pero llegaste en un mal momento. -comenzó a calmarse y su llanto bajó a sollozos- Tengo novio y también lo quiero a él. Compartimos muchas cosas juntos, pero mientras estoy con el, pienso en mi interior: "¿Que estará haciendo el tarado de Naruto?" Así es, O. Por que eso es lo que eres. Pero eres el tarado que me encanta. Me encanta su sonrisa, me encanta tu luz, ¡eres espléndido! Pero llegaste en un mal momento y eso es lo que me pone triste. No sé que hacer Naruto, de verdad. Te quiero a tí, pero Sai me ayudó mucho también a salir adelante. Quiero que entiendas que si me alejo, no es para herirte a ti, es para respetar a Sai que suficiente daño le estoy haciendo por estar a escondidas contigo. Hoy eres un daño para mi.. pero me encanta dañarme contigo. ¿Sabes cuantas veces pensé en venir hoy aquí? Me dije a mi misma: "No lo hagas Ino, hazlo por Sai". Y aquí estoy. **Le fallé a él por no fallarte a ti.**

Escucharla hablar de esa forma me hizo tener ganas de llorar. Fuertes ganas de llorar y pedirle perdón por haberle arruinado todo. Si, yo también supe que estaba mal involucrarme con ella pero no podía alejarme. Como dijo; era un daño para mi, pero me encantaba dañarme con ella. Los llantos de la rubia continuaron por un rato y yo aún no supe que responderle.

-¿Entiendes Naruto? ¿Entiendes que no es fácil estar en mi lugar? Tu me hablas desde tu orgullo pero no sabes lo difícil que es lidiar con esta situación.

-Tienes una solución, Ino. O te olvidas de mi.. o de él. Así no tendrás que lidiar más con esto. -le dije una vez más, tajante.

-No sé Naruto.. no quiero que dejemos de hablar. -me dijo con voz triste.

-Ino.. sabes lo que yo siento por ti. Eso no tengo que explicártelo otra vez. Ahora con todo lo que me dijiste, logré entender que yo no soy el único que sufre. Yo pensaba que tu me estabas utilizando y veo que me equivoqué. Me pone feliz que hayas llegado a sentir amor por mi. Pero esto ya está. No tiene solución más que nos olvidemos el uno del otro. Tu sigues con Sai, y yo...

-¿Y tu qué? -preguntó ella.

-Yo... me las arreglo. -dije con tono triste.

En ese momento, se dirigió hacia mi y se puso delante mío, pasaron unos segundos que no intercambiamos palabras pero se notó que ambos nos encontrábamos sin mucho más que decirnos.

-Te propongo algo. Te pido un tiempo. Déjame ver que es lo mejor para ambos y lo haré. Pero ahora no estoy preparada para dejar a Sai. Ni tampoco para dejar de verte a tí. ¿Podrías hacer esto por mi? -Me lo dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos.

Pensé por algunos segundos y luego de un suspiro, respondí.

-Tu ganas, Ino. Pero intenta que no sea demasiado tiempo, por favor. -le dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias... y perdón por todo. -me dijo mientras se balanceó hacia mi para abrazarme.

-No te disculpes.. yo también soy culpable de esto. -le respondí mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Luego de unos segundos de estar abrazados, ella me soltó y volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

-Me voy, Naruto. Ya es tarde y si mi padre se despierta y ve que no estoy durmiendo me va a matar. -explicó la kunoichi.

-Está bien, ven, te abro la puerta.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta y al acercarme a la misma escuché un ruido que ya conocía muy bien: el de la lluvia. Abrí la puerta y una fuerte ráfaga de viento entro hacia mi casa empujando la puerta y las gotas comenzaban a meterse en la habitación. Rápidamente cerré la puerta y la miré.

-Creo que tendrás que esperar un rato. A menos que quieras irte ahora y sufrir con la lluvia. -le dije.

-Debo irme, mi papá me puede llegar a matar si no me ve en casa. Abre, por favor. -pidió ella.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras.

Abrí la puerta y nuevamente comenzó a mojarse todo, a lo que le dije a ella:

-¡Ino, por favor, rápido!¡Se está mojando todo!

-¡Cierra, rápido! -exclamó ella.

Cerré rápidamente la puerta y ella comenzó a reírse.

-Eres tan ingenuo.. ¿De verdad piensas que me iré con esta lluvia? Tontito.

-Ah, ¡que graciosa eres! Ahora me imagino que tendrás la intención de ayudarme a limpiar. -le dije con cara de enojo.

-La verdad no le vendría nada mal una limpieza a esta pocilga... -dijo entre risas.

-¡Que graciosa eres! Vamos, ven y ayúdame. -dije con ironía.

Tomé todos los productos para limpiar el agua que había entrado en casa y mientras tanto fuimos hablando. Nos reímos y luego me ayudó a limpiar el resto de la casa; junté mi ropa, la acomodé y luego limpiamos el suelo y las ventanas. Luego de un rato, recordé algo malo.

-¡Maldición! -exclamé agarrándome la cabeza.

-¡¿Que ocurre?! -preguntó preocupada la rubia.

-¡La ropa que estaba secando afuera, jamás la quité!

Corrí hacia el balcón, abrí la puerta y quité toda la ropa limpia que tenía en el tendedero y la entré a la casa. ¿Que ocasionó esto? Primero, volví a mojar el piso. Segundo me empapé y tercero fue todo en vano porque la ropa ya estaba completamente mojada. A todo esto, la rubia se reía y yo lo único que hice fue mostrarle mi cara de fastidio.

-Ven, déjame ayudarte. -me dijo.

Ino tomó la ropa mojada y la llevó hacia un canasto en el baño. Luego se secó las manos y volvió.

-Maldición, estoy todo empapado. Creo que no fue una buena idea.. -dije mientras levantaba mis brazos y los separaba de mi cuerpo.

-Espera, déjame ayudarte. -dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba.

Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de mi pijama y me dejó el torso desnudo. Tomó la camisa y la dejó en el canasto del baño. Se quedó observándome desde la puerta del mismo y me dijo.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado, o vas secarte y cambiarte? -preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja y sonreía de forma pícara.

-Es que.. me da algo de vergüenza. -dije mientras me sonrojaba.

-No hay nada que no haya visto... -respondió mientras se apoyaba sobre la pared.

Su forma de ser tan directa me intimidaba un poco.

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte. -redobló la apuesta la rubia.

-¿Es lo que tu quieres? -pregunté.

-Si, ¿por qué no lo haría? -replicó.

-Quizás no tienes la sangre suficiente. -sentencié.

Ino me miró con cara pícara y se acercó hacia mi con una toalla. Primero me secó el torso y la espalda, y luego se arrodilló, me quitó los pantalones y mi ropa interior y comenzó a secarme las piernas y mi miembro. Luego de secarme, soltó la toalla y tomó mi pene.

-¿No lo notas muy triste? -me dijo.

-¿Triste? Te tiene enfrente. Creo que es muy feliz. -respondí.

-Mmm, no lo sé. Ya lo veremos. -agregó la rubia mientras se mordía los labios y me miraba arrodillada desde el suelo, mientras con su mano derecha comenzaba a tocarme para que mi pene se erectara.

Luego de unos segundos, mi pene se erectó y comenzó a masturbarme lentamente. Mi cara comenzaba a transformarse de normal, a la de satisfacción plena. Como me encantaba enredarme con esta mujer.

Después de unos segundos, la miré y desde abajo ella se acomodó el pelo y me dijo con su cara de ninfómana:

-Creo que tu "amigo" está feliz de verme.

-No podría estar mejor. -dije con la respiración levemente agitada.

Fue en ese momento que luego de morderse los labios, se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a hacer una de las cosas que mejor le sentaban. Con una mano me tomaba la pierna y con la otra acompañaba el movimiento de la boca haciéndome sentir cada vez más y más placer, que no solo era por su forma de chuparla, si no porque era ella quien lo hacía.

Por un momento sentí que volvía a tocar el cielo con las manos.

Sentí que si seguía así, me correría en unos pocos minutos y no era lo que quería.

-Ino... ven. -le dije mientras la tomaba del pelo.

Ella se paró y apenas nos miramos, comenzamos a besarnos. Nuestras bocas nuevamente se unían por un motivo que todavía parecía incierto. Pero estaba seguro que ya no era solamente sexo. Una chispa de interés y cariño había entre nosotros dos y eso lo hacía más bello.

Con el correr del tiempo, continuamos besándonos y yo me encargue de desnudarla poco a poco. Primero empecé por su remera, dejando sus pechos al descubierto con su sostén. Realmente eran hermosos. Continué quitándole su pollera y eso ocasionó que quedara con su conjunto de ropa interior; sus bragas y sostén, que llamativamente eran de color rojo. No pude contenerme y le pregunté:

-El rojo es el color de la lujuria. ¿Por qué trajiste rojo?

-Sabía que si vendría, esto pasaría. Y quise estar preparada para la situación. Que bueno que te hayas dado cuenta de ese detalle. -dijo mientras sonreía de manera pícara.

-Es más difícil no notarlo. Pero hay algo que debo decirte. -respondí haciéndome el misterioso.

-¿Que es? -replicó.

-Te ves mejor sin nada.

Comencé a besarla de nuevo y luego de segundos, bajé por su mejilla y comencé a conectar mis labios con su cuello, su punto débil. Y lo sabía, por eso me encantaba tanto sacarla de sus casillas de esa forma.

Los besos en el cuello son algo que te hacen perder la razón, más si los sabes dar y conectar los puntos de placer con los movimientos de tu cuerpo. No era un experto, pero su respiración aumentaba y eso me hacía comprender que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Pasaron algunos segundos y comencé a pasar mi mano por debajo de su sostén para agarrar sus pechos. Empecé a jugar con su pezón de forma suave y esto fue un combo que rápidamente la hizo responder, tardó poco en volver a tomar mi pene con su mano y comenzar a masturbarme. El placer comenzaba a hacerse mutuo.

No aguanté más y detuve mis movimientos para mirarla cara a cara. Cruzamos miradas unos segundos y yo sentía el aire caliente salir de su boca de manera acelerada. La llevé despacio hacia mi cama y la recosté ahí, para yo ponerme encima de ella. Continué besándola y luego le quité lentamente sus bragas. ¿Comenzaría la acción? No. Aún me quedaba hacer algo.

-¿Vas a hacerme tuya otra vez, Naruto? -preguntaba mientras se ponía el dedo índice en tus labios.

-Espera un momento, y lo sabrás. -cerré mientras bajaba besando su marcado abdomen, terminando con mis labios frente a su vagina.

Era mi turno de satisfacerla y ya sabía como hacerlo de la forma a la que ella le gustaba. No muy brusco, pero tampoco tan tierno. Al menos para esta "previa" a lo que se venía. Mi lengua comenzaba a bailar en su clítoris y escuché como ella gemía en voz poco alta. Por un momento pensé en los vecinos, pero poco me importó. Era nuestra noche y quería disfrutarla como yo quisiera.

Aumenté un poco la intensidad de mis lamidas y continué por unos minutos. Sus gemidos se convirtieron en la fuente de mi motivación.

-N-Naruto.. eres increíble.. -decía agitada la rubia.

No respondí y continué haciendo lo mío, sabía que lo mejor era no parar y llevarla a ella a su tope de placer.

-M-me voy a correr, sigue, ¡Por favor! -imploró acompañada de un fuerte gemido.

Pasaron unos segundos y finalmente, ella llegó al clímax. Lamí lentamente por un rato y sentí como sus líquidos calientes envolvían mi lengua, como recompensa de haberla hecho sentir tan bien.

Ino respiró hondo por un segundo y luego me quitó de encima de ella, haciendo que me quedara acostado. Se abrió de piernas encima mío y tomando mi pene, ella me dijo:

-No te creas que esto se ha terminado aquí.

Tomó mi pene y lo colocó en su vagina, y ahí comenzó la mejor parte. Ya estaba dentro de ella, dentro de ese cuerpo que me tenía envuelto en la locura. Comenzó a moverse encima de mi, subiendo y bajando, primero lento y luego rápido. Estaba completamente loca.

Rápidamente la agarré por la espalda y pegué mi pecho con el suyo. Comencé a darle besos y con mis manos, comencé a quitarle el sostén. Ahora si, ambos estábamos completamente desnudos.

La abracé fuertemente para tenerla cerca mío, y ella continuaba moviendo su trasero para seguir brindándome placer. Mi temperatura corporal aumentaba cada vez más y no podía dejar de gemir, primero en voz baja, finalmente terminé siguiéndole el juego y comencé a acompañar sus gemidos en voz alta.

Mi respiración salía por mi boca de manera intensa, impactando en el cuello de la rubia. Luego ella se alejo de mi pecho y colocó sus manos en el mismo, apoyándose en mi y estando aún cabalgándome.

-¡Quiero que te corras! -exigió la rubia.

-Lo vas a lograr... si sigues así... -dije entre suspiros y gimiendo del placer.

-Quiero sentirlo todo. ¡Córrete en mi, por favor! -continuaba exigiendo mientras aumentaba su intensidad.

-Ino... estás demente... -cerré mientras tomaba su trasero con mis manos.

Continuó encima mío y pasó menos de un minuto para que yo estuviera a punto de correrme.

-¡Ino, me voy a correr! -grité.

-¡Córrete, córrete, córrete! -continuaba exigiendo.

Quité rápidamente mi pene de ella y me corrí en todo su trasero. Realmente es una sensación increíble venirse con la persona que quieres. Cuando terminé de correrme, comencé a golpear mi pene contra sus nalgas.

Ino se recostó sobre mi pecho y sentía como el semen comenzaba a caer desde su trasero a mi pierna.

-Estabas muy cargado por lo que veo -señaló soltando una risa.

-Eres increíble, Ino. De veras, me vuelas la cabeza. -alagué.

-¿Ya está? -preguntó.

-¿Que cosa? -repliqué.

-¿Eso fue todo? -me dijo nuevamente con su voz pícara y comenzando a moverse encima mío, ocasionando que mi pene se volviera a erectar levemente.

-¿Quieres seguir?¿No te da asco estar cubierta de mi esperma?

-¿Tu no quieres seguir? -respondió sin contestar ninguna de mis dos preguntas.

Tomé su cabello y le dije al oído:

-Esto recién comienza.

Comencé a besarla nuevamente y coloqué mi pene una vez más dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir en el momento que volví a entrar. Luego de unos segundos, mi pene volvió a erectarse al cien por cien y pudimos continuar haciéndolo de manera normal.

Mi semen aún continuaba cayendo de su trasero y realmente todo se volvió un enchastre. Pero... a mi me encantaba eso, y se notaba que a ella también. Otra similitud que nos unía.

-¿Te gusta? -me preguntaba la rubia mientras se movía encima mío.

-Me encanta, ¡por Dios, me encanta! -respondí en voz alta mientras la penetraba de manera profunda.

Comenzamos a soltar gemidos de forma alternada, seguramente provocando que todos nos escuchen. Poco me importó.

-Ven, vamos a cambiar un poco. -le dije mientras me sentaba provocando que salga de mi.

Me paré, la tomé de la mano y la puse de espaldas a mi. Tomé mi pene y volví a penetrarla. Tomé su cabello rubio con una mano y con la otra la tomé por la cintura. Comencé a entrar y salir de ella haciendo que choquen su trasero con mi pelvis de manera continua y rápida. Luego solté su pelo y la tomé del cuello. Me acerqué a su oído y le dije:

-Eres hermosa, Ino, realmente me gustas.

-Quiero que Naruto-kun sea malo conmigo y me castigue. -exclamó la rubia.

-¿Ah si? ¿Eres mala? -le decía mientras continuaba penetrándola.

-Si, he sido mala... muy muy mala.. -replicó soltando un gemido.

-Tendré que seguir castigándote entonces.. -cerré mientras aumentaba la intensidad.

El choque que provocaban nuestros cuerpos provocaba un sonido muy similar al de los aplausos. A este ruido, lo acompañaban los gemidos y nuestros intercambios de palabras.

-Me voy a correr, Naruto..

-Yo también Ino, si sigo así, me correré de nuevo muy rápido.. ¿puedo? -pregunté.

-Hazlo, córrete en mi de vuelta, ¡por favor! -exigió mientras comenzaba a mover su trasero de forma increíble.

Estando parado, me recosté sobre la espalda de Ino y con una mano comencé a acariciar su clítoris, para que disfrutara aún más.

-¡Por Dios, no puedes ser real! -gritó la rubia.

-Créeme, lo soy. ¡Soy tuyo, siempre tuyo! -le dije a Ino.

-¿Siempre mío? ¿Me lo prometes?

-Siempre... tuyo.

Ino comenzó a correrse tras mi última respuesta y sentí como su líquido acariciaba mi pene en su interior, lo que me hizo sentir una sensación de calor dentro de ella llevándome a un plano de excitación más allá de lo normal.

Esta sensación hizo que me esté por correr dentro de ella, pero logré reaccionar a tiempo y quité mi pene, corriéndome nuevamente en su trasero.

Entre suspiros, logré preguntarle a Ino:

-¿Como lo haces?

-Lo mismo pregunto... -respondió.

Se ve que mi pregunta fue descubierta por ella en un santiamén.

-Realmente me encantas... -le dije entre suspiros.

-Y tu a mi.. demasiado.. -respondió mientras se daba vuelta para besarme.

Nos besamos por unos segundos y luego le pregunté:

-¿Quieres que traiga algo para que te limpies? -dije refiriéndome al semen que había dejado nuevamente en su trasero.

-Quiero que me hagas tuya de nuevo. -exclamó Ino mordiéndose los labios.

¿Tercer round? Nunca había echado tres al hilo. La miré y por dentro pensé: "no habrá mejor oportunidad que esta".

Tomé sus hombros y la di vuelta rápidamente, me escupí un poco de saliva en la mano y luego la puse en la punta de mi pene, para que pasara de forma normal una vez más dentro de ella. Cuando lo coloqué dentro de ella, tomé su cadera y comencé a penetrarla una vez más. Ino volvió a gemir de forma reiterada y yo la acompañaba.

Por lo pronto me dediqué a mirarla desde atrás.. Un pelo rubio sedoso y muy bien cuidado. Una espalda suave y trabajada, sumado a unos glúteos que eran prácticamente perfectos, que se encontraban cubiertos por mi esperma. Por un momento no creía que esto estaba pasando.

-Ven, Naruto. -pidió Ino mientras se dirigía hacia mi cama.

Se colocó de cuatro patas y allí me esperaba.

Me acerqué hacia la cama, me arrodillé detrás de ella y coloqué mi pene una vez más en su vagina. Empezamos a hacerlo en una pose que a mi me volaba por los aires, y era el perrito.

Tomé sus caderas y la traía constantemente hacia mi provocando que nuestros cuerpos choquen reiteradamente. Pasaron minutos y nuestro encuentro continuaba; del perrito pasamos al misionero, del misionero pasamos a otra, y otra, y otra... Realmente esa noche estuvimos unidos por algo en común: el sexo. Luego de una media hora, nuestros cuerpos se encontraban cubiertos de sudor y ambos respirábamos agitados, ya con poco aire en la habitación y muy agotados. Gotas de sudor caían de mi frente y ya el cansancio me hacía respirar por la boca más de lo normal.

-¿Estás cansado? -preguntaba la rubia.

-Para nada. -respiré ampliamente- ¿Y tu?

-No.. -respiró ampliamente- Para nada...

Con mi mano comencé a acariciar nuevamente el clítoris de Ino mientras continuaba penetrándola. Era como un combo que la dejaba knockout.

-Voy a correrme.. Naruto.. -soltó la rubia con poca fuerza en su voz.

-Me correré contigo.. -le respondí con lo que pude.

Pasaron pocos segundos y sentí nuevamente esa sensación de calor que el flujo de Ino causaba en mi pene. La penetré por unos segundos más y cuando estaba por correrme, quité mi pene y ella rápidamente lo tomó y comenzó a masturbarme cerca de su cara, provocando que me corriera en su boca.

Así fue como mi semen cayó sobre la lengua de la rubia y luego se lo llevó dentro de su boca, donde lo tragó sin ningún tipo de problema. Tras este episodio, mi pene automáticamente se durmió y yo inhalé y exhalé de forma continua para recuperar el aire. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Ven, sígueme... -pidió la kunoichi mientras tomaba de mi mano y me llevaba hacia el baño.

Interiormente pensé: ¡¿Otro más?!. Pero no tenía nada que ver con eso. Prendió la ducha y se metió para bañarse, invitándome a entrar a mi también.

Nos bañamos juntos y compartimos unas risas con algunos comentarios sobre lo que pasó. De repente ella me miró y me acercó su cuerpo desnudo al mío, abrazándome dentro de la ducha. Mientras caía el agua de la misma sobre nuestros cuerpos, yo la abracé también.

-Gracias, Ino.

-Naruto... eres un loco. Nunca me había corrido tantas veces con una persona. -contó ella.

-¿Quiere decir que hice algo bien?

-Tú eres todo lo que está bien, lindo.

Sus palabras me conmovieron y luego me dio un beso que realmente me calmó. Eso me hizo entender que realmente me quería. Sus palabras eran reales y venían de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Nos secamos y luego nos vestimos. El reloj marcaba las 5:39am, realmente ya era tarde. La lluvia había cesado un poco, pero aún seguía lloviendo.

-Debo irme, Naruto. Ya realmente se me hizo tarde.

-¿Otra vez intentarás hacerme caer en el truco de la lluvia para mojar mi casa? -pregunté con intriga.

-Si... bueno, no. Mentira. Esta vez es en serio. Debo irme.. -respondió mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -le ofrecí.

Un pequeño silencio se apoderó del momento, pero luego Ino dejó su cara pensativa de lado y me respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿No es un poco arriesgado? Ya sabes.. quizás nos encontramos a alguien.

-¿A estas horas? Lo dudo.. mucho menos con la lluvia. Pero como tu quieras... -cerré.

-Ven, ponte un abrigo. Vamos. -me dijo.

Una inevitable sonrisa se creó en mi rostro y largué una leve carcajada. Tomé las llaves y mi campera y salimos los dos de casa, con un paraguas cada uno. En el camino fuimos hablando de cosas de nuestras vidas, como pasábamos el día a día y en reiteradas ocasiones, ella nombraba a Sai. El momento incomodaba un poco, pero no me hizo mal. De una vez por todas pude entender que ella sufría de la misma forma que yo, quizás hasta más.

Llegamos hasta la esquina de la casa y nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro por unos segundos, mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo en esta noche de madrugada.

-¿Es este nuestro adiós? -le pregunté a Ino.

-No lo sé.. Naruto. Ya te expliqué la situación. Realmente me gustas, te quiero. Quizás más de lo que puedo demostrarte. Pero mi situación y realidad hoy, son otras. -explicaba.

Una pequeña tristeza se apoderó de mi rostro y comencé a mirar un pequeño charco que había en el piso, que creía un poquito más con cada gota de lluvia que caía en el.

-Pero no quiero que estés triste. Entiende que esta situación me hace mal a mi también. -explicó.

-Lo sé, Ino. Solo es que.. no puedo no ponerme bien sabiendo que puede ser la última vez que te tendré en mis brazos.. -dije mientras una sensación de tristeza se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

-Eres.. un gran chico. Quizá el chico que toda mujer desearía. Se que te estoy haciendo mal, pero no puedo negar a Sai. A él... lo amo.

Al escuchar sus palabras, esa tranquilidad que su beso me había brindado en la ducha se desvaneció por completo. Nuevos sentimientos surgían dentro de mi y esta vez me puse mal. Pero algo había cambiado; me encontraba mal porque ya sabía toda la verdad y la situación, que claramente me desfavorecía casi al cien por cien. Antes, yo me amargaba por cosas que yo imaginaba. Ahora, todo lo contrario.

Luego de eso, entendí que Ino me quería. Pero no lo suficiente para apostar por una relación conmigo. Además, su amor por Sai era mucho más grande y creo que no fue capaz de decírmelo directamente para no herirme. Se tomó la molestia de venir y darme una última despedida en casa. Además de que no hirió mis sentimientos directamente.

Finalmente lo comprendí. Lo que pasamos esta noche fue una despedida.

-Entiendo... lo siento. -le dije mientras una lágrima bañaba mi rostro.

-No.. No te disculpes. Yo lo siento. Quisiera que esto fuera de otra forma, pero por el momento no puede ser así. -cerró.

Cerré ambos ojos y respiré hondo para no llorar en frente de ella. Obviamente mis ojos se encontraban empañados de lágrimas, pero me contuve para no estirar más ese momento.

-Adiós, Ino. Siento haberte hecho sentir mal. De veras, no fue mi intención ocasionarte este escándalo emocional.

-Ya, ya. No te disculpes he dicho. Debo entrar a casa, mi padre se despertará en cualquier momento. -explicó.

Se acercó para saludarme y me dio un beso... en la mejilla.

-Gracias Naruto.

Se dio media vuelta y entró a su casa, de manera lenta para que nadie la oiga.

Me quedé parado frente a su casa bajo la intensa lluvia. Por un momento, lo que era colorido, terminó siendo gris. Pero de alguna forma u otra, estaba enojado conmigo mismo, no con ella.

¿El por qué? Me di cuenta que realmente me quería. Me trató de forma maravillosa y siempre se preocupó por mis sentimientos. Desde el primer minuto ella supo a que venía a mi casa, se tomó una gran molestia por mi y me explicó todo de una manera en la cual yo no sufriría tanto.

Suspiré y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, di media vuelta y comencé a dirigirme hacia mi casa.

En el camino, nunca levanté la mirada. Siempre fui mirando el piso, observando mi reflejo en los charcos que la lluvia había creado y pensando en que sería lo que pasaría después.

Si bien todos dicen que después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol.. En esta ocasión parecería que todo continuaría nublado por un tiempo. Un largo tiempo...

* * *

• Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo 9 de mi FanFic.

• ¡Aclaración!: No es el capítulo final. Aún tengo varias ideas para esta historia.

• ¡El próximo lo subiré dentro de un tiempo! Así que les pido paciencia por favor xD

RamiroUzumaki, dattebayo!


	10. Vínculos

Capítulo 10: Vínculos

Dos semanas pasaron desde aquel adiós que a mi me dejó un gran vacío en mi interior. Lamentablemente no pude llevarlo de la mejor forma, varios de los primeros días decidí no salir de mi hogar.

Vivir a base de ramen instantáneo incluso me hizo perder un par de kilo, incluso mi manera de comer disminuyó mucho.

La segunda semana logré componerme un poco mejor y salí a la calle, realicé favores a la comunidad y estuve muy entretenido entrenando con Konohamaru. El para mi era como el hermano menor que nunca tuve, acompañarlo me hacía sentir feliz.

Vínculos. Una palabra que dice poco pero demuestra mucho. Amor, cariño, enojo... en síntesis, sentimientos hacia otra persona. Pude componerme y despejar mi mente de aquellos dolores provenientes de aquella persona que me hizo feliz y triste de a ratos.

Una tarde decidí salir de mi casa para pasear por la aldea. No buscaba nada, solo dar algunas vueltas.

Mientras caminaba, veía a la aldea empapelada con folletos de un festejo; "Gran festival de Konoha". Era dentro de 2 días, y en todos lados, este folleto figuraba.

Juegos, comida, baile, diversión, premios... algunas palabras que describían a este evento organizado por... ¡El sexto Hokage! Me pareció muy raro de Kakashi-sensei, sobre todo porque el siempre fue una persona la cual no demostró su emoción por las fiestas.

Respiré profundamente y pensé: "Kakashi, que diablos se te pasó por la cabeza?".

Mientras tenía la mirada fija en el folleto, escuchaba que alguien se acercaba hacia mi. No pasaron más de 5 segundos que me agarraron el hombro y la voz de un hombre se hizo sonar.

-Hola, Naruto.

Di media vuelta y quedé sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba... Sai. Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.

Lo miré con una leve sonrisa y continué leyendo el folleto.

-Quería preguntarte si querías ayudarme con mi entrenamiento.

¿Acaso dijo entrenamiento? Que va.. si ya de por si Sai es un chico raro, más raro aún es que a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió el tenga intención de hablarme de buena forma.

-Claro, no hay problema. -afirmé mientras guardaba el folleto en mi bolsillo.

Sin obtener otra respuesta, empezamos a caminar juntos hacia el campo donde el solía practicar sus jutsus y técnicas. Durante ese trayecto, ninguno de los dos emitimos palabra alguna, solamente nuestras respiraciones se oían.

Tras caminar por unos largos minutos, finalmente llegamos al campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Y bien, que debo hacer? -pregunté.

-Esto es así. Yo crearé varios monstruos de tinta y necesito que te defiendas de los ataques de ellos.

Me quedé pensando algunos segundos y respondí con una pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿Cual es tu entrenamiento? Porque parecería que yo estaría haciendo más que tu..

-Tu tranquilo, sé muy bien lo que hago.-dijo con seguridad mientras se preparaba.

Sai sacó su pergamino y preparó su pincel colocándose en posición de ataque.

-¿Estás listo, Naruto?

-¡Adelante! -grité con entusiasmo.

-Ninpou: Choujuu Giga!

Rápidamente, un montón de monstruos de tinta comenzaron a salir desde su pergamino, desde dragones, tigres y osos, hasta lobos y pájaros. Quedé sorprendido por la gran cantidad de dibujos, se notaba que Sai había mejorado mucho, principalmente su velocidad para dibujar y su chakra.

Los monstruos comenzaron a acercarse y tras defenderme de los primeros dos, ya sentía que tenía tres de ellos a mis espaldas. No iba a ser algo fácil.

Tras unos segundos vi que la situación comenzaba a complicarse y decidí activar mi Modo Kyuubi para poder ganar velocidad. Sufrí varios golpes durante el "entrenamiento", pero dominé la situación de forma dentro de todo, prolija.

Cuando parecía que tenía todo dominado y solo quedaban algunos de ellos, me llevé un gran susto.

Tres monstruos salieron debajo del suelo, cada uno con un papel bomba. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar y solo pude llevar mis brazos a posición de defensa. Cuando parecía que iban a explotar, pensé que Sai había montado todo esto como una trampa para vengarse de todo lo que había sucedido.

El sabía que yo era más fuerte, pero el aprovechó su ventaja; era más prolijo para luchar, es decir, tácticamente mejor. No podía esperar a que los papeles exploten para desmayarme y aparecer en la cama del hospital, había caído en su trampa.

-Maldición, ¡lo sabía! -exclamé.

Cuando parecía que iban a explotar las bombas.. nada ocurrió. Cada papel explotó lanzando una lluvia de serpentinas y gusanos de goma.

-...

Miré a Sai y este largó una sonrisa.

-Gracias Naruto, eso es todo.

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA, ACASO ESTÁS LOCO!? -grité con mi cara exhaltada.

-Esto es lo que quería probar. En una lucha mano a mano con un enemigo, si lanzo muchos monstruos el enemigo se preocupara por focalizar a cada uno, perdiendo de vista a los que atacan por debajo de la tierra. Aún tengo cosas que mejorar, como la contención de mi chakra. He gastado demasiado y se que aún puedo invertir menos por un mejor resultado. -explicó.

Había sido muy inteligente ya que su estrategia había funcionado perfectamente conmigo. Fue admirable.

-Ahora yo te pregunto, ¿por qué me elegiste a mi, y no a otro? -consulté.

-No fue por nada en particular, si no más bien por una cuestión de comodidad, Fuiste el primero que encontré..

Mi cara de póker se hizo presente en mi cara tras oír su respuesta, porque yo creía que me había montado una venganza o algo así por lo sucedido con Ino, a pesar de haberme pedido perdón.

-Gracias, Naruto. ¿Como van tus cosas? -preguntó

Otra vez en estado de shock. Si bien nos habíamos peleado bastante últimamente, aproveché la situación para mantener un buen vínculo. De todas maneras yo sabía que lo de Ino era historia. No tenía razón para llevarme mal con él.

-¡Bien! Por suerte, en unos días tengo una misión así que aprovecho mis días libres para entrenar y descansar.

Me sonrió levemente y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

-¿Como estás tu?¿Como van las cosas con Ino? -pregunté inocentemente.

-Bien, aunque podría estar mejor. ¿Ino? Hace días no la veo. No sé que le sucede, últimamente ha actuado muy extraño.

-¿Extraño?¿Por qué?

-Ella solía estar bastante deprimida dentro de su casa y ahora la veo muy contenta. Se toma su tiempo para trabajar en la florería y entrenar en un campo junto a su padre. Lamentablemente estas cosas hacen que nos veamos menos tiempo, pero estoy feliz por ella y que se encuentre bien.

Comencé a pensar en ella y no pude evitar sonreír. Que más da.. si ella era feliz, yo también.

-Entonces Ino no actúa extraño. Solamente ha salido adelante por su bien. -dije.

-Conmigo no es la misma persona. -respondió Sai mirándome fríamente.

Miré hacia el suelo y no pude evitar decirle:

-¿No crees que algo estás haciendo mal?

Rápidamente el me miró y entendí que lo que dije, estuvo de más. Esperaba algún insulto o algo, pero no ocurrió.

-Quizá tengas razón, Naruto. No he sido muy bueno con ella..

Lo miré y por dentro pensé: "Y no. Definitivamente no lo has sido si he tenido un breve amorío con ella mientras estuvo contigo".

-¿Que podría hacer? -consultó.

Pensé que esta podía ser mi oportunidad para echar a perder su relación, pero... no quise. Ya no quería meterme en terreno indebido y además sabía que no era la forma de recuperar el vínculo con ella. Preferí ser mejor persona y darle algún consejo a él.

-Mira.. yo creo que debes ser más atento con ella, preguntarle como está, acompañarla, aconsejarla... ser un buen novio. El amor no está en lo material, el amor viene en los gestos que tienes con una persona.

Me sentí un psicólogo hablando de esa forma con él.

-Tienes razón, hoy la veré a la noche, gracias Naruto. -cerró mientras estrechaba su mano derecha para saludarme.

-No hay de qué, galán. Después me cuentas que ha sucedido, ¿ok?

No sé para que demonios le pedí que me cuente si realmente no me interesaba. Ya me imaginaba a Sai diciéndome: "Si, me he arreglado con Ino y hemos tenido sexo gracias a ti, Naruto". Maldición.

Él se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando hacia la aldea. Yo me senté en el suelo y miré el cielo por un rato.. hasta que rápidamente comencé a respirar y sentí mi hedor. Parecía que había corrido tres maratones juntas. Caminé algunos minutos hacia el río y decidí darme un baño.

Me quité la ropa y me metí a nadar un poco. Estuve algunos minutos hasta que escuché ruidos de shurikens y kunais. Salí del agua, me vestí y me acerqué al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos. Me llevé una gran sorpresa.

Después de dos semanas, allí volví a verla, entrenando con su padre lanzamientos de armas y Taijutsu. Permanecí sentado arriba de un árbol observándolos, quedé asombrado con los movimientos nuevos que había aprendido, su agilidad, resistencia y presición habían crecido mucho.

Me alegré mucho por ella, ya que se notó una gran mejoría en su técnica.

Verla luchar me tenía completamente entretenido, que lindo era volver a verla. Aunque sea de lejos, estuve presente un rato en donde ella estaba, y me hizo muy bien.

Luego de un rato, se abrazó con el padre y entre abrazos y carcajadas, comenzaron a caminar hacia otro lado. Logré escuchar muy poco de lo que hablaban, pero me bastó ese poco para entender que él estaba contento de su progreso.

Bajé del árbol y caminé hacia la aldea de regreso a casa, ya casi era de noche y necesitaba descansar, el entrenamiento con Sai me había dejado muy agotado.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y caminando lentamente por la ciudad, escuché un gran grito que me llamaba.

-¡Narutooo, hola Naruto!

Di media vuelta y me encontré con la mamá de Ino saludándome desde la puerta del supermercado. Le sonreí de lejos y me acerqué a saludarla. Hablamos algunos segundos y me contó que a la noche cenarían todos juntos en familia, con Sai. Que él había sido quien propuso la cena familiar.

Pensé unos segundos y me alegré de que Sai haya entendido el mensaje que le quise dar, realmente comenzó a darle más importancia a Ino y lo demostró con la organización de esta cena. La madre me preguntó si quería ir a cenar y rápidamente contesté que no. Se lo agradecí, pero yo sabía que no debía estar en ese lugar. Nunca más.

La saludé cariñosamente y me fui hacia mi casa para cocinarme algo e irme a dormir. Al llegar, me bañé y me puse mi pijama para luego de comer poder irme a dormir. Raramente no tenía ganas de comer ramen, así que me preparé unos filetes con algo de arroz que tenía en el refrigerador.

Cuando comencé a cocinar, escucho que alguien toca la puerta de mi casa.

-¿Quién es? -pregunté desde la cocina.

-Yo, ábreme. -respondió Shikamaru desde el otro lado.

Fui a abrirle la puerta y ahí estaba él, parado y vestido de manera casual.

-¿Que haces aquí? -cuestioné.

-Estaba aburrido en casa y decidí venir a visitar a mi amigo. ¿No puedo? -respondió con ironía.-¿Puedo pasar?

-Pues claro, hombre. Tu tienes acceso vip a esta casa. -le dije entre risas.

Shikamaru se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y yo continué cocinado.

-Oye, ¿te quedas a cenar? -le pregunté.

-No lo sé, ¿es mucha molestia? -me respondió con dudas.

-¡Para nada! Pásame otro filete, que si no no van a alcanzar. -le dije.

Shikamaru me agradeció y luego me alcanzó la carne para que yo continué cocinando.

-¿Así que ahora reconstruyes parejas?

Su pregunta me incomodó un poco, principalmente porque no sabía como demonios se había enterado.

-Si, he decidido ser buena persona. ¿Como te enteraste?

-Hoy estuve con Ino luego de su entrenamiento y Sai se acercó a decirle que a la noche cenarían juntos con sus padres. Ella se emocionó mucho y le preguntó a él por que ese lindo gesto. Yo no tuve la necesidad de escuchar su respuesta, ya que supe claramente que ese lindo gesto venía de ti.

-No tiene sentido. ¿Como sabes que fui yo y no otra persona? -le dije con la ceja levantaba e impresionado por su acertada deducción.

-Simple. Hoy los vi caminando juntos por las calles de Konoha. Supuse que Sai te había consultado algo al respecto. Además se que tu jamás le recomendarías algo malo a alguien, sea quien sea. -llevó su mano a su bolsillo y sacó sus cigarros-¿Te molesta si fumo?

-No hay problema, pero cerca de la ventana por favor. No quiero que quede olor. -le dije.

Aún no lograba salir de mi asombro, Shikamaru realmente tenía una mente brillante. Tras ver que le dio una pitada a su cigarro, dirigió su mirada hacia mi y me dijo:

-¿Sabes que ella te extraña, verdad?

-Ya, no digas tonterías. -corté al instante.

Realmente ese tipo de cosas no me ponían de buen humor.

-¿Que, el amor se te fue, galán? -bromeaba el estratega.

-Que más da, si ella me quisiera realmente me lo demostraría y no te enviaría a ti a mi casa a decirme estas cosas. -cerré con enojo.

-No te confundas, yo vine aquí a visitarte, no a decirte nada. Las cosas que te digo son cosas que hablé hoy, por la tarde con ella.

-Antes de que Sai vaya y la invite a salir, así que da igual.

-No. Después de eso.

Cierto nerviosismo comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo y no sabía como manejar la situación. Una gran chispa de interés comenzaba a florecer en mi cuerpo y yo caía nuevamente en esa adicción llamada amor. Terminé sin emitir ninguna palabra al respecto por un rato.

Terminé de cocinar y coloqué los platos en la mesa, serví la comida y rápidamente me habló.

-Que bien se ve.. -se alegraba Shikamaru.

Le agradecí y brevemente le pregunté:

-¿Que te dijo Ino sobre mi?

-Ah, ¿Ahora quieres saber? -dijo, desafiante.

Me sonrojé un poco, pero la realidad era que si, quería saberlo.

-Bien. Mira en realidad no hemos hablado mucho de ti. Solo me ha dicho dos cosas.. la primera es que te extraña. Y la segunda... -comenzó a llevarse comida a la boca y paró de hablar por unos segundos.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente esperando que me diga la segunda. Realmente estaba muy tenso y moría de ganas de saber la segunda cosa. Pero se ve que Shikamaru comenzó a no tener ganas de hablar, así que decidí apurarlo.

-¿La segunda...?

-¡Hmph!-gesticulaba mientras se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta-La segunda... es que tenía ganas de verte. Pero jamás tomaría la iniciativa después de haberte dejado.

Dejé los cubiertos sobre la mesa y me recosté sobre la silla, largando un suspiro largo.

-Sabes Naruto, yo creo que no deberías darle importancia.

Lo miré asombrado, si no debía darle importancia, ¿por qué demonios me lo estaba contando?

-No entiendo, entonces.. ¿por que me cuentas estas cosas? -pregunté.

-No lo sé... -decía mientras masticaba- quizá tu querrías hacer algo al respecto. Sentía que debía decírtelo para que tu pienses y actúes por tu cuenta.

-No... no entiendo. -dije con voz rara.

-Mira Naruto, Ino no se ha portado bien contigo. Ella me cuenta estas cosas y sabe que no puede estar sin Sai. Tu le gustas, pero creo que debes respetarte a ti mismo. Y en el caso de que ella te quiera...

-Que me lo demuestre. -dije sin titubear.

-Exacto. Debes pensar primero en ti mismo, luego en los demás. Por más egoísta que suene, si tu sales con Ino ahora, lo más probable es que se vean, pasen la noche hablando o teniendo sexo y finalmente ella vuelva a la casa diciéndote lo mismo que antes, que esto no corresponde.

Me asombraba la seguridad del relato de Shikamaru, se notaba muy atento a las cosas que decía y sentí que realmente se estaba preocupando por mi.

-¿Por qué te preocupas así por mi?

-Porque eres un gran amigo, ¿quizá? -se levantó de la mesa con el plato en la mano, al que luego llevó al lavabo.- Además, me gusta su pareja. Creo que son tal para cual.

No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa y lo miré. Nuestras miradas con sonrisa conectaron algunos segundos y logró entender lo mucho que se lo agradecía.

-¿Te quedas al postre?

-Si. -mirando el reloj- pero que sea rápido, porque en 15 minutos debo estar en casa.

Preparé rápidamente dos cafés y corté un budín casero que Sakura-chan me había regalado hace unas semanas. Nos quedamos hablando un rato y finalmente Shikamaru se fue. Antes de irse, nos dimos un gran abrazo, típico de amigos que te dicen que todo estará bien, y principalmente que cuando todo parezca negro, ellos te ayudarán a llegar a la luz.

Lavé los platos y luego me dirigí al baño a orinar y lavarme los dientes. Luego, me recosté en mi casa y comencé a mirar el techo, pensando en todo lo que Shika me dijo. ¿Que debía hacer? Si bien moría de ganas por verla de nuevo... el tenía razón.

No valía la pena verla para que todo vuelta a terminar "mal" como antes. Así que tomé la elección de que todo siga así tal cual como estaba, ella con su novio feliz y yo... felizmente solo.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos que alguien tocó mi puerta. Miré el reloj y eran... ¡las 22:36! Realmente me estaba yendo a dormir temprano a lo que yo frecuentaba acostarme. Me levanté de la cama, tomé un vaso con agua y volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! -grité con enojo.

Me acerqué a la puerta y al abrir, me encontré con una gran sorpresa..

-¡Iruka-sensei! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¡Buenas noches, Naruto! Vengo a avisarte que mañana por la mañana tengo un taller de prácticas para Genin y me falta un voluntario.. quería saber si te interesaba venir.

-¡Pues claro! -respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me gustaba mucho vincularme con las futuras generaciones ya que me hacían acordar a mi cuando era chico y volvía a encender la llama de mi interior, haciendo referencia a mi voluntad de fuego.

-¡Perfecto! Sabía que podía contar contigo -respondió alegre Iruka- Te espero en la academia a las 7 de la mañana. -volteó y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Siete de la mañana?!

-¡No te arrepentirás! ¡Adiós Naruto! -exclamaba elevando su brazo y saludándome a lo lejos.

La verdad al principio me dio mucha flojera, pero la visita de Iruka me hizo pensar en otro tipo de cosas. Había sido un lindo día, el entrenamiento con Sai, el breve encuentro con la mamá de Ino, la visita inesperada de Shikamaru y luego la propuesta de Iruka para formar parte de un lindo evento de enseñanza el día de mañana.

¿Muchas casualidades? Creo que eran los vínculos que me rodeaban que, tan solo en un día me habían hecho sentir muy querido y habían podido solventar un poco aquel vacío que la chica de ojos celestes me había dejado.

La propuesta de Iruka me había quitado un poco el sueño y aunque al otro día debía madrugar, me preparé un sandwich de jamón y queso y salí hacia el pasillo a contemplar la luna.

Una pieza redonda que brillaba en el cielo de manera continua y con mucho furor. Me hizo acordar a aquella noche al lado de la cascada donde por primera vez había besado a Ino. Maldición, cada momento, cada lugar y cada sonido... me hacían recordarla y extrañarla. Hoy, la rubia era el más fuerte de mis vínculos.

Contemplé la luna y me quedé mirándola fijamente... Después de pensar tanto en mis vínculos y principalmente en el que tenía con ella, no pude evitar cerrar la noche pensando..

"Ino.. ¿en que estás pensando en este momento?"

* * *

•He vuelto, y con muchas ganas de escribir.

•Este capítulo se ha basado un poco en la gente que acompaña a nuestro joven protagonista, el próximo ya vuelve con más acción e.e

•¡Espero que les haya gustado! Siento la demora

RamiroUzumaki, dattebayo!


End file.
